


Olivia Persephone Snape

by Eveamlizya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveamlizya/pseuds/Eveamlizya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't the only child in the house when Voldemort attacked. When Severus first saw the baby, he had no idea her true parentage. He has a daughter and must raise her on his own. Slightly OOC Severus (what I think he would be like as a father) and Eventual OFC/Draco. Rated Mature for insinuated sexual acts and future relationship with Draco. </p>
<p>Mostly written as a grouping of memories of the father-daughter relationship, but will lengthen out when she goes to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

He stared at the letter, his hand trembled as he saw the elegant hand he knew so well. Albus had handed him the envelope just before leaving his office, leaving Severus more or less alone in the room. _Lily._ The woman he loved...whose gentle hand had penned his name to the parchment he held...was dead.  
His body was overcome with pain and guilt. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. Knots still held his stomach hostage, threatening to make him ill. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her lifeless form on the floor of the nursery, her fiery hair splayed out around her. He ran his hand through his hair, grasping his throbbing head. His chest ached from the pain and his throat felt as if he'd swallowed an ice pick.  
He backed up to the wall, sliding down as if his body had suddenly been unable to hold the guilt any longer. Lifting his eyes to the transfigured cradle across the room, the sleeping baby hadn't made a peep since being brought to Hogwarts. 

*****

It was devastating to see Lily's body and he'd blocked out the world in those moments as he held her. Harry's cries had startled him from his own and he'd looked up to see Lily's eyes staring at him, brimmed with tears, over the side of the crib. To his surprise, he noticed another soft, stirring cry.  
Severus stood on weak legs, holding the wall as he left the nursery. Down the hall, in what seemed to be Lily and Potter's room, there was another crib. Feeling the wards flicker across him as he entered the room, he wondered if the Dark Lord even knew of this other child. He crossed the room and looked down at the child. _A girl._ She couldn't have been a week old at most. Her soft pink gown extended past her feet, the sleeves rolled up a bit to accommodate her small frame. Thick black hair covered her head. The newborn squirmed as she began to wake fully.  
“Severus,” spoke a gentle voice behind him. He startled and turned, wand in hand, only to see old wizard standing there, his hands clasped in front of him, saddened blue eyes staring into his. “We should take her to Hogwarts for the moment. No one except Poppy and I knew of her and you are the only other person to pass through my wards. We cannot risk anyone else finding her.”  
“What about the boy?” he asked shakily.  
“Hagrid is on his way to get him. I will meet him in Little Whinging tonight where Harry will stay with his Aunt and Uncle. He'll be safe there.”  
“You plan to separate them. You're leaving him with that Muggle-”  
“Severus, I must ask you to take her back to Hogwarts. I am removing all signs of her from the house and resetting wards. Once I settle Harry back to sleep, I will meet you there.” When the young Potions Master started to argue, he cut in, “Please, Severus. Her children should be safe and calmed first.”  
Hesitant, he turned back to the crib. He picked her up gently, cradling the tiny child in his arms. Albus handed him a white knit blanket to shield her from the chilly October air. Severus walked past the nursery, unable to look, he forced himself to move forward. Once outside, he apparated with a 'crack.'  
Inside Dumbledore's office, he found a black wooden box he transfigured into a cradle. As he moved to lay the child down, a house-elf appeared in the room.  
“Professor Snape, Sir,” the house-elf squeaked, attempting to be quiet, “Head Master Dumbledore told Etsie to bring warm milk for Sweet Baby, Sir,” she continued, ears flopping as she nodded with nearly every word. Severus took the glass bottle from the thin outstretched hand.  
_Dammit, Albus,_ he thought as she disappeared. Deciding to focus on his task rather than thinking about anything else, he glanced down at the baby. Her face scrunched up in a fuss and she turned her head, mouth searching for food. Feeling that the glass was only just warm, he put the bottle to her mouth and she instantly settled, sucking steadily.  
_At least she doesn't look like Potter,_ he said to himself. Then again, the boy had dark hair, too. He silently hoped that would be the only similarity the girl would inherit. Curious, though, she didn't look too much like Lily either...he supposed her nose and mouth, but perhaps that was how it was for all newborns. They all seemed to look the same to him.  
It was a short while before Albus came in quietly. Severus had already put the girl into the cradle; she was content after being fed. The headmaster looked in on her as Severus continued pacing the floor. Albus's eyes twinkled in the usual way as he gazed up at the anxious wizard. With a wave, a small starry mobile appeared, hovering and rotating above the cradle.  
“Severus,” he began, “there are things we should discuss.” He cast a muffling charm to dampen their voices so they wouldn't disturb the baby.  
“What is there to discuss?!” he hissed finally, once the charm was cast. “She's gone,” his voice cracked, unable to hold his pain. “You said you would keep her safe...”  
“Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus...rather like you.” Albus stepped towards him and gave him an imploring look. “The children survive. The boy survives-”  
Severus could already guess what he wanted. “He doesn't need protection; the Dark Lord is gone!”  
“The Dark Lord will return...and when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger.” He watched at the younger man's face twisted in grief. “He has her eyes...,” Albus said knowingly. “If you truly loved her-”  
Severus returned his gaze. “No one can know.”  
“There is one more thing I must ask of you,” he said, turning to his desk. He opened a drawer, removing a letter. “I'm afraid that she can explain it better than I.” He held the letter out to him, his name scrawled on the front.

*****

As soon as the wizard had left the office, he found himself desperately trying to hold himself up. He cracked the seal and removed the letter as he slid down to the floor, unable to keep himself standing any longer.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I find this letter the most difficult to write as it means that I am no longer alive to tell you this in person. We haven't spoken in so long. It breaks my heart that things have turned out the way they have. I still hope that, one day, I will wake and it will have all been a nightmare...that we will still be children, blissfully unaware of the darkness that lay ahead._  
_After hearing of the danger to our son, James and I went into hiding. Albus assures us that he is taking every measure to keep us all safe. However, we should prepare ourselves. If one or both of us die in this war and Harry live, he should be kept safe. It is for the child that kicks within my belly, now, that I need to be sure is taken care of. What I must tell you, I am unsure if it will make you angry or if it will pain you. You can hide it all you want, but I have known you far too long to believe you feel nothing as others say you do.  
Do you remember when I came to you in January with Harry? James and I had fought so much during those first few months after Harry was born. I had no where to go, but I knew I could always trust you. Even after you made your choices and I mine, I trusted you at least to not turn me away. I realize how dangerous it was to have come to your door. After what happened, I'm sure you think I regret coming at all. I don't. _

*****

A desperate knocking had woken him, pulling him from his bed in the dark. Pulling on a pair of black pants and a white shirt, buttoning it just enough to be decent, he ran downstairs and jerked open the door. Her face stood out under the dark hood of the cloak and he was momentarily petrified.  
“Sev, please,” she whispered shakily, pulling him from his shock. He stepped aside, allowing her inside. He took a minute to gaze around the street, listening and looking for any sign she was seen on his doorstep. Once he was satisfied, he closed the door, turning the lock back into place.  
“Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here?” he asked her calmly, eyes focused on the door. Realizing she wouldn't have come without reason, he looked at her. “Are you alright? Has something happened?”  
Knowing that he assumed the worst, she explained, “It's just...James and I had a fight and I didn't know where else to go that he wouldn't immediately come looking.”  
“If Potter laid a single finger on-”  
“No,” she shook her head, “he didn't hurt me, not physically. I just couldn't stay there.” It was then that Severus noticed the bundle she clutched to her chest.  
He took a breath to calm himself. “You need somewhere to stay,” he said, more to himself than anything.  
“Please...”  
“Come with me,” he said, voice cold as ever. He moved past her, leading her upstairs towards the guest bedroom. She removed her hood as she followed him into the room, her red hair catching his eye. Dropping a bag onto the bed, she pulled an object from the side pocket, a miniaturized crib. Setting it on the floor, she drew her wand and easily enlarged it before gently laying the boy inside. He fussed a bit, but she caressed his back until he settled again. “I'll get some tea,” he whispered as he turned to leave the room.  
Downstairs, he made their tea; his heart pounded in his chest as he heard the creaking at the stairs. He took their tea to the sitting room where he found her staring into the fireplace. Setting the cup on the small table in front of her, he waited for her to speak. Severus knew her well enough to know she needed to organize her thoughts first before she would tell him what had transpired.  
A silent tear drifted down her cheek. “Did I make a mistake, Sev?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
“You know my opinion, Lily. You know what I will say,” he said simply.  
“I kept telling myself that things would change once Harry was born. Sirius changed, you know, since becoming a godfather,” she scoffed. “Why can't James understand that he needs to do that, too?” She paused to take a sip of her tea. “Things were fine until we found out about Harry. I let him go off and have his fun because we are young and he was about to have a huge responsibility becoming a father.  
“The fights started when I needed help getting the nursery put together. With the Order, the only time he had was after meetings or missions, but even then he always had other plans. I ended up doing it all myself.  
“I thought that, once he saw Harry...held him...he would want to do more, be better. Christmas was bad and New Year's was even worse. It was one thing, going out with the boys so often, getting drunk, and leaving me alone to care for Harry. But it was another thing to come home so drunk he could hardly stand. I'd have to take care of him, too.  
“And then, I'd have to hope that he didn't wake Harry up in the process of it all!” Lily shoved her fingers into her hair and sighed. “This time, Sirius dropped him off. He was being loud, banging around the house. I went downstairs to tell him to be a bit more quiet since Harry was asleep. We started arguing. I just...I'd had enough. I snapped. I went through every single little things that I'd been holding in for months! I told him that if he didn't grow up and start being a father and a husband, then I was leaving.” Tears began to flow freely. “He got angry and told me that I had no right to give him an ultimatum, to make him choose. I don't...I don't know what to do, Sev.”  
Severus wanted to say so much, but he remained quiet. It wouldn't be anything she would want to hear or anything that she needed to hear in that moment. Instead, he just pulled her close, letting her sob into his chest.  
He was furious. He wanted nothing more than to hunt Potter down and hex him into oblivion for hurting her...his Lily. Severus wasn't naive, though; he knew she would be back with the idiot in a couple days and he would be just as alone as he was before. Even still, he couldn't turn her away. He never could.  
Once her tears had ran dry, he shifted. “You should try to rest. Do you need a calming draught?”  
She sniffed and wiped at her face. “No...I should be fine. I just needed to get it all out,” she took a few calming breaths. “Thank you, Severus.”  
He led her upstairs and bid her goodnight at the door to the extra bedroom before closing it softly. His own bedroom was just down the hall. Leaving the door open halfway, allowing him to hear the sounds of the house much easier, he sat on his bed, mind spinning with the night's turn of events. It wasn't likely he would get much sleep and he didn't dare take any measure of sedative that would leave him foggy, just in case one of his _brethren_ came knocking or if he was summoned. 

*****

The day wasn't any major affair. Severus didn't dare allow himself to be caught up in the change. However, he would be lying if it didn't tempt him, the sight of her with a babe in her arms, smiling and laughing, playing in the floor of his home. Instead, he busied himself with his potions, brewing and researching, writing and testing.  
Severus was engrossed in his book in the sitting room while Lily put her child to sleep. He started when she set a cup of tea next to him, drawing his attentions. “Today has been nice.” He could hear the tiredness in her voice. “Just being away from everything and not having to worry about it has been relaxing.” They drank their tea in silence for a few moments. “I am very thankful for you letting us stay here; I hope you know that. I know it's very dangerous for you, us being here.”  
“You know I will always do whatever I can to help you, Lily,” he stated solemnly, staring into his cup.  
“I know we haven't been as close as we once were. We both said things that-”  
“I never meant what I said,” he interrupted. Severus turned and held her gaze, “It was said in anger and I-”  
“I know.” Lily's eyes teared with understanding. She really did know he hadn't meant her harm. “It still hurt, but I do know that you would never have done it intentionally. We all make mistakes, Sev,” she said, taking his hand into hers, squeezing it tenderly. He turned away, hiding himself. She knew his ways and she set her cup on the table, taking his from his hand to do the same.  
Taking his face between her hands, she forced him to turn towards her. His eyes were closed tight, not wanting to reveal what he was feeling. “Lily,” he whispered, a quiet plea to leave him to his misery. She took a breath, holding back her own emotions. Tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, she studied him.  
“Severus, will you look at me?” she asked kindly. He slowly obliged, his black eyes catching her emerald ones. They spoke volumes of the unspoken pain he held so deep within himself. It broke her heart. She knew that he loved her. She knew he hated himself. She knew that he always felt so alone, hated, and trapped. Lily wondered why the world had to be so cruel, why fate had deemed things just so for them. Things would've been wonderful if there was no Dark Lord, no war, no blood prejudice, and if she were strong enough to get him to see the good in himself. “I could never, ever hate you, Severus. You were my only friend as a child when I so desperately needed it.” Her tears welled up again as she spoke. “I will always forgive you, no matter if you feel you deserve it or not. I see the good in you, even when you do not see it yourself. You will _always_ have a true friend in me, even when you feel you have none.”  
He blamed his weakness for what happened next. It was as if his body knew his mind could not properly vocalize his feelings for her. So, when his lips captured hers, his heart jumped into his throat. He pulled away, feeling her hesitation. “Forgive me,” he rasped, “I-”  
Lily slowly pressed her lips against his, giving herself over to the moment. She felt nothing, but the overwhelming need to comfort him and to allow him to comfort her. They shared a bond that no one else had; she knew that much. 

*****

_After you fell asleep, I was overrun with guilt. I couldn't stay. I am so sorry for everything. I wish I had done things differently, but I was scared. I couldn't face you knowing that I would only hurt you...that I had already._  
_I took Harry and went back to James. He had been looking for me with Sirius and Remus, too. They both had also sat with him and talked everything through. He realized what he needed to do. I also told him everything. He was so angry with me for a little while, but he saw my remorse and knew that I must have been hurting so very badly to have done such a thing. We forgave each other._  
_Some weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. The timing didn't add up. James knew. He said that it just didn't feel the same as it did with Harry. He knew, but he still stayed by my side. I was at war with myself on whether to reach out to you or not. James and I spoke a lot about the dangers we were all facing, how it would put the child in danger as well._  
_We made the decision to keep it secret. If the war ended, if we all survived, I was to tell you everything and we all would make it work for the child's sake. James has even chosen to reconcile with you for all our sakes. I am unsure how you feel about that, but it would make me happy to see you civil towards each other. I do miss you, Severus. You are my best friend. Not having you around has made everything so difficult._  
_If, however, we do not make it through this war, I wanted you to know her. I want her to know you, Severus. I know she will be beautiful...and so very smart. You may not agree with me, but I know you would make an amazing father._  
_I already mourn for what may possibly happen. I mourn for their loss, to live without one or both parents, to grow up with that missing piece. It is my greatest wish that at least one of my children grow to know at least one of their parents. I know that it will be dangerous, but, just as I know Sirius would protect Harry with everything he has, I know you will protect her in every possible way._  
_Her name is Olivia; her middle name I will leave to you. It will be hard. I can't imagine what kind of hardships will lay ahead, but I know you. I trust you. She will need you...her father. Severus, please, take care of her. Tell her Mommy loves her._

_Always,  
Lily_

*****

Severus glanced at the cradle again. The girl...she hadn't looked like Potter because she wasn't Potter's child. The girl...her black hair...she was _his._ His and _Lily's._ Their daughter. _Olivia._  
Olivia Persephone Snape.


	2. November 1981 – August 1982

The early morning hour drew on, the letter still clutched in his hand. Severus pushed himself up from the floor. When he first saw her, he had looked at her as a child of Potter. Now that he knew that wasn't the case at all, that in fact, this baby was his...his and Lily's, he needed to see her.   
Olivia was still sleeping soundly. Her black hair contrasted perfectly against her fair skin, though it was still reddened from birth. Her features were definitely Lily's, but she would definitely have his coloring. He desperately wanted to know what color her eyes were, but didn't dare wake her. He saw Lily, but he also saw himself; she was the combination of them, proof of the love he had for her. She was so small. What did he know of babies? He didn't have a caring instinct; in fact, it was instinct to be cruel and guarded. How could he possibly raise a child on his own?  
Sensing that familiar presence in the room again, he didn't know what to say other than exactly what was on his mind. “How am I to take care of her alone?”  
“You're never alone, my boy,” Albus said. “You may feel you are, but you have people who care about you.”  
“Lily is gone.” He forced the words out, his voice grinding as he did.   
“I'm afraid so,” the wizard said, rounding the cradle to look upon her again. “But she's left you a wonderful gift, Severus. This child will love you unconditionally, perhaps even help heal some of your pain. I will do everything that I can to help you. Being a parent is, I'm told, one of life's toughest roads, but it's also the happiest.” The headmaster watched the young man before him, seeing his mind working through exhaustion. “You've had a very hard night, Severus. I will look after her if you wish to go get some rest. We can talk more later.”  
Severus didn't want to leave so soon, but he had to agree that he needed to sleep. He just nodded before reluctantly pulling away from the cradle, forcing himself through the door and across the castle towards the dungeons.   
Before he could take a vial of Dreamless Sleep, he folded her letter and put it back inside it's envelope. He went to his desk, opening the drawer towards the bottom right side. The box was almost 14 years old, the corners worn and the papery covering starting to peel at the edges. He pulled the top off, seeing the few photos and items inside, letters, drawings, and a dried flower from the park where they met. He placed the letter inside and closed it without looking too closely at anything or he would be there all night in pain.

*****

With school still being in session, Albus kept watch over Olivia during the day while Severus had classes. He said that it would be best to have her near, not just for safety, but also for him to adjust and bond with the child. It would also provide him with time to figure out his future plans. What would he do for the next school year?  
Nights were hard. Olivia woke every two and a half hours on the dot. She was so small to him, her tiny hands just barely grasping one of his fingers. Many times, even after he fed and changed her, she would cry unless she was put to his chest. He couldn't bear to hear her cries so he slept only lightly, upright in his bed. Every time she would move, he would wake fully. He'd never been so grateful for Pepper Up potions.   
The holiday came quickly, the air becoming chilly in the dungeons. Severus enjoyed the cold while he slept, but kept the fireplace going anyway. Most of the students had gone by then, especially being the first holiday after the Dark Lord's demise, and only a bare few students stayed behind.   
Albus had felt the need to add a small tree in Severus's quarters. It was a small touch, a short sprucey thing covered with sparkling tinsel. The tree was bare beneath, no presents yet to fill the space. He was there, holding Olivia who was fascinated by his lengthy silver beard.   
“Why don't you bring her to the Christmas feast? It will just be the staff and the handful of students still remaining. Minerva and Pomona will probably keep her all to themselves,” he laughed.   
“And what will I tell them, Albus?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose.  
“The truth,” he glanced over his spectacles, eyes twinkling as they often did. “Her mother has passed and you are the only living family she has.”  
“They will have questions.”  
“If it will make it easier on you, I can explain the situation to them beforehand.” Albus turned his attention back to the girl. “My boy, she certainly takes after you. Those eyes and hair...”  
Severus ignored the statement. At times, it made him proud that she did look so much like him, but other times, she pitied the girl to have been so unfortunate to have inherited his appearance. He only hoped she'd grow out of it or into it enough to pull it off. He hated his stringy hair and sickly pale skin, but he used it to his benefit, a way to induce fear and loathing in those who dared get close. Perhaps, his daughter would carry it well, a dark and mysterious beauty.  
“Do what you will, Albus. It matters not; though, I would avoid all questions if I could.”  
“Wonderful,” he said, obviously pleased at the idea. “It's settled then.”  
He was not looking forward to the feast. There was bound to be excitement over Olivia and the fact that he, the bat of the dungeons, had fathered the child. There would be questions, ones he did not want to answer.   
Everything of Olivia's that Albus had found was sent to his quarters along with the cradle he had transfigured. Among her clothes, he found an emerald green dress. He wondered briefly if it was bought specifically with Slytherin green in mind, but surely Lily wouldn't purposefully put her in his house colors.   
Carrying her down to the great hall, he took his time, calming his mind. He pulled his cold mask on before walking through the doors. At once, he saw Minerva stand, blatant joy plastered on her face. The woman absolutely adored children. She met him at his usual seat with her arms outstretched.  
“Oh, Severus,” she said in emotional awe, “she is an absolute treasure.” Minerva pulled the baby into her arms, cradling her carefully. “What's her name?”  
“Olivia Persephone,” he said with his usual tone.  
“I think you'll have a hard time getting her back, Severus,” said the headmaster, laughing heartily. “Come, Minerva, at least sit down so Severus can eat.”  
“Oh, Albus.” The witch put her hand to her chest. “She's so beautiful.”  
“I'm well aware, Minerva. Now, come sit down before Pomona jumps from her seat as well,” he laughed.  
Severus sat, forcing himself to ignore the stares coming from the few students and of the staff. Instead, he focused on his meal and half listened to the excitement further down the table.   
“Aw!” Pomona cried. “Well, there's no denying she's Severus's child! She takes after him so well! And all that beautiful dark hair on such a young thing.”  
“Severus, I believe you will have your hands full by the time she's in school,” Minerva chuckled. “Albus, we better be careful. He'll be hexing boys left and right,” she joked. The headmaster joined in, laughing along with her.  
“I am sure she will be perfectly able to hex them herself if I have anything to do with it,” he offered. Any child of his would surely have the knowledge to hold their own. He was fully prepared to teach every cruel hex a young girl could get away with to her before she make it to her first year.   
Minerva scoffed at this information, but turned to the little girl, “My sweet child, whatever shall we do with you? Hmm? Don't you mind grumpy ole Dad. I shall steal you away and make you a fierce little lioness in spite of him.”  
This caught his attention and he threw a dark glare at the Gryffindor witch. Surely, Lily would be laughing at the display. Severus was not amused and he finished his meal in silence.   
Minerva did keep Olivia to herself the majority of the feast. As the rest of the students and staff went to their respectable towers and quarters, Minerva stayed behind, reluctant to give the child up. “Severus, do you have everything you need?” she asked him on a serious note.  
He knew she had only the best intentions and he answered her without disdain. “I do for the time being, Minerva.”  
“If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask.” Slowly, she transferred the child over into his arm, caressing her cheek with the backs of her fingers. “She truly is a beautiful child, Severus. I am overjoyed for you,” she smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm before squeezing gently. “Happy Christmas.”  
Christmas morning was a quiet one. He woke to the sound of her shifting on his chest as she roused from her sleep. It was another long night with little rest. After a quick shot of Pepper Up, he called for a house-elf to get her bottle. Walking towards the overly shiny tree, he noticed some packages that had accumulated underneath.   
Among them was Albus's usual gift of mead and a card from Lucius and Narcissa inviting him to their usual holiday dinner. He'd have to come up with some excuse. The other gifts were for Olivia. After putting her in her cradle, magically levitating her bottle, he began unwrapping the small packages. Minerva sent her a warm, green tartan, flannel blanket. Albus sent two: a knit cap and a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Pomona sent a wooden rattle and there was a copy of some muggle fairy tales from Charity.   
He vanished the wrappings from the table and looked over to her cradle. She still suckled her bottle quietly. Slouching back, he drug a hand through his hair and sighed. He picked up the last gift, which was unwrapped, and tucked it into her cradle next to her. As her arm instinctively wrapped around the stuffed fawn, he whispered, “Happy Christmas.”

*****

It was New Year's Eve and he sat in front of the fire, Olivia nestled in the valley of his lap. She was perfectly content after having been fed, but also perfectly awake. He sighed in his exhaustion. She had managed to stay asleep for four hours, but was now wide awake with no sign of going back to sleep anytime soon.   
“Why won't you sleep, child?” he rumbled. “Your mother would probably have you back to sleep in a matter of minutes.” The thought pained his chest. “You've been fed, changed, held...what do you want, now?” Severus didn't care anymore how dumb he sounded to himself, talking to an almost nine week old infant.   
Olivia smiled, her face scrunching into a toothless grin. A series of babbles spilled from her mouth, along with a little spit, which he wiped away quick enough. She kicked her feet and pulled her arms up as if reaching out to him. He leaned forward, a few strands of his hair falling from behind his ears and into her face, tickling her cheeks. She laughed, causing his eyes to widen slightly. He supposed it was as close to a laugh as she could get at her age. She jumped a bit when the bell of the clock started to chime.  
Picking her up, he put her to his chest, letting his mouth rest to the top of her head. Soon after the twelfth chime, she began to yawn. Her warmth and gentle breathing calmed his thoughts of the past year.   
What was it about this child? Was it the fact that she was his that made him far more patient? Any other child would make him cringe and sneer in annoyance and frustration. It was a miracle that he even made it through a school term. She was the only thing in the world that he felt any semblance of affection for. Maybe it was the fact that she was his daughter. She was his and he was hers. She needed him and it's possible he needed her, too. Perhaps it was because she was the last piece of Lily he had left.

*****

The term was nearly over. It would soon be time to return to Spinner's End. Severus supposed he needed to start thinking of what to do when September came again. He didn't know many people outside of Hogwarts and even fewer that he would trust to care for any child, let alone his own.   
Students had boarded the train that morning and he had been in the process of packing when Albus summoned him to his office. He sighed and went over to Olivia who was playing in the floor. “Come on,” he grumbled, lifting her up. She had grown significantly over the past few months; her black hair had gotten longer, too.   
As they moved through the maze of the dungeons, down hallways, and up stairs, she babbled and squealed. He assumed that she'd start forming words soon. They reached the Hippogriff at the base of the headmaster's office. Severus muttered the password, “Licorice wands,” and the statue began to move. Stepping through the door, Albus acknowledged them both with a gentle smile. He settled Olivia on the floor with her toy.  
“You wanted to see me.”  
“Yes, I wanted to just ask, before we all retire for the summer, if you have heard anything from the other Death Eaters in the past few months.” Albus was filtering through some letters, in the midst of catching up on his correspondence.  
“Most have either been sent to Azkaban or have gone into hiding. Those who haven't are being extremely cautious in their trust and aren't speaking to anyone. Very few have I been able to be in contact with.”  
“Are you still on good terms with Lucius Malfoy? I know they have a son, Harry's age.”  
“Yes, He's been able to slide by with his status in society as well as with the Ministry.”  
“I doubt his views have changed much since becoming a father,” Albus said, more statement than question.  
“Lucius is very dedicated to his family, but his views remain much unchanged.”  
The headmaster hummed in agreement. “I remember Lucius and Narcissa being very much in love when they were in school. Quite rare, for an arranged marriage, but quite refreshing.” He watched Olivia play, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Have you made any decisions about what you'll do come September?”  
“Not yet. I'm not someone with many relations to rely upon, not many trustworthy ones that is.”  
“I'm sure you will come up with something,” he smiled. “If you need anything at all, you know I am here to help. I'm sure Minerva has said the same.” Severus nodded in thanks. “I will let you get back to packing. I'm sure you're ready to get this little one home and settled.”  
As he continued packing, he thought about his conversation with Dumbledore. Albus rarely asked about his relationship with anyone going beyond his dealings as a spy. What had he meant by it? It seemed out of the ordinary and it caused him to question it extensively.   
Lucius was one of the few he could trust among the other Death Eaters. Lucius may not have known the full extent of his relationship with Lily, but he did know that her murder had caused him some rethought on his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Even knowing that, he remained, what could be considered, friends with him. Lucius was the second person, next to Lily, to show him any kindness.   
It was true that the Malfoys were very family-oriented. Lucius was very dedicated and protective of his wife and son while Narcissa was both a supportive and loving wife and mother. They were wealthy and had a good standing in society, being an ancient and noble pureblood family. He worked in the Ministry and was on the Board of Directors for Hogwarts while Narcissa stayed home caring for their son, Draco.  
Had this been what Albus wanted him to think on? Could they be his best option for someone to watch and care for Olivia while he taught during the school term? He would have to take Olivia to see them soon; they were likely to hear of her one way or another soon and would have questions. Maybe it would be best to visit sooner rather than later.

*****

After settling in at Spinner's End, he wrote to Lucius, who was quick to reply. He hadn't told him in his letter about Olivia, but was set to have tea with both him and Narcissa that afternoon. Olivia had started crawling more and more since being at Spinner's End, with there being more to explore than his quarters at the school. It was becoming more difficult to do what he needed to do while also making sure she didn't get into things.   
Severus dissolved the barrier he had put up to keep her from escaping the room and picked her up. Outside his house, he took a breath before tightening his hold on her and disapparating on the spot. Appearing just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, he donned his usual mask and opened the gates.   
When Lucius met him at the door, his eyes widened in surprise. He was momentarily stunned. The noble wizard moved aside to let Severus walk through, eyes focused on the child he carried.   
“Cissa, Severus is here,” he called over his shoulder, “and he has brought a guest,” he added with a questioning glance at his friend. “Severus?”  
“I'll explain when Narcissa gets the initial shock out of her system,” he said, knowing the witch was likely to have a fit, a delighted fit, but still a fit nevertheless.  
Her steps echoed through the halls as she came to see what her husband was talking about. She stopped when she saw the small child in his arms and gasped. “Severus? What...?” she stammered, not knowing the right words to say.   
“That was exactly my reaction as well,” he lied. It was easier to say than the truth.   
“So, you...have a child?” she asked.  
“Apparently,” he started, “the mother has passed and, though I knew nothing of her, the child was brought to me since I am the listed father.” Severus saw Lucius's cautionary stare and continued. “I did test it using a Paternity potion. The timing isn't surprising either.”  
“Well...it is shocking to say the least.” Narcissa drew a deep breath and smiled. “Let us start over. You can just hand that baby girl right over to me,” she laughed, taking Olivia from Severus's arms. “Let's not stand in the foyer all afternoon.” She led them into the sitting room. “What's her name, Severus?”  
“Olivia Persephone.”  
“Oh, that's lovely. Two women known for their unmistakable beauty,” she mused. “Lucius, just look at her! She looks just like you, Severus!”  
“I've heard.”  
“How long has she been with you?” Lucius asked, amused by his wife's attention to the girl.  
“Since Christmas.”  
Lucius lifted a single brow, catching his friend in a lie. “You could've simply told us why you couldn't come to Christmas dinner, you know.”  
“At the time, I wasn't positive of the truth. It also wasn't something to be explained by letter,” he explained. “It has taken some...getting used to.”  
A very quiet stirring could be heard upstairs and Narcissa turned at the sound. “Oh, that'll be Draco, darling, would you mind?” she asked, forcibly placing Olivia in Lucius's lap. He smiled at her when she reached for his hair. Severus smirked as Lucius adjusted the child onto his knee, amused at the usually highly composed wizard. Narcissa swept from the room and up the stairs, leaving them alone.  
“You'll need someone to look after her, of course. While you're at Hogwarts, that is,” Lucius stated, having deduced Severus's reasoning for coming to them. It went without saying that he had few to rely upon and the child was not even a year old. She would need trustworthy care.  
“I haven't thought of a solution as of yet. Dumblebore allowed her to stay with me during second term due to the suddenness of the situation, but I doubt he will want a toddler in the castle come September.”  
“She'll stay with us, then, yes?”  
“I know you're very busy, Lucius, with the Ministry after recent events and Narcissa, I'm sure, has her hands full with your son,” he stated, a roundabout way of apologizing for thrusting another child into their midst.  
“Nonsense, Severus. You can't just leave her with anyone. She'll need proper care,” he said, emphasizing the word 'proper.' “Besides,” Lucius gave him a humorous look, “you'll be doing me a favor. It'll keep my wife from insisting we try for a girl.”  
Severus laughed. “Are you sure? It may make her insist even more.” Lucius gave him a horrified look and he changed the subject and spoke honestly. “I couldn't leave her with just anyone, which is why I came to you. I trust you both implicitly. I can set up an automatic draft with Gringott's-”  
“That's not necessary, Severus.”  
“I insist.”  
Narcissa's steps echoed back into the room, a recently turned two year old Draco on her hip. “I see you already have an admirer, darling,” she laughed at Olivia who had become taken with Lucius's hair again. She settled Draco amidst his toys and books she had summoned.  
Lucius bent down, putting the girl to the floor where she proceeded to crawl over to the boy who was eying her curiously. “Severus and I have come to an agreement, Cissa. Olivia will need proper care during the school term as well as good education. She'll stay with us.”  
“I was hoping that was what you two were discussing,” she eyed them both knowingly. “She isn't too much younger than Draco so it's possible they will grow quite fond of each other. It'll be good for Draco, to be around another child. I agree, too; she needs to be well looked after and you know Lucius and I will be sure she's taken care of.”

*****

Nights were getting easier, but at the cost of the day. Olivia seemed to be sleeping much easier than before, but Severus was sure that it was because she was beyond exhausted after fighting sleep all day long. It was nearly impossible to get anything done since she demanded to be held almost the entire time.  
His summer brewing list wasn't much shorter than it was a month ago. He'd resorted to working on lesson plans and staying up late to brew. Having Olivia around a boiling cauldron emitting toxic fumes wasn't on his to-do list anytime soon. In all honestly, he couldn't wait for the day he would put her in front of a cauldron.  
The dinning table was covered in parchment, notes and potions scrawled for every year's coursework. Olivia was making a mess of her blueberries and the juices stained her fingers and mouth. She was making her usual babbling sounds, trying to get his attention. When he reached a stopping point, he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Madam?” he asked, amused at her demanding nature.  
“A-ba!” She rambled a series of sounds before holding out a blueberry, which he took and ate quietly. Olivia took a blueberry of her own before squishing it into her mouth and grinning, four tiny teeth stark white against the blueberry stain. Severus couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. “Da! Dada!” she laughed and squealed.   
He paused, leaning back in his chair. Did that count as a word? _Dada..._


	3. September 1982 – January 1983

Dropping Olivia off with Narcissa had been difficult, even more so than he though it would be. She'd cried, knowing instinctively that he was leaving and wouldn't see her for a few days. His chest constricted at the sight of her reddened face and streaming tears. Narcissa had suggested that both of them visit often during the summer so it would lessen the shock and he had done so, but she was still inconsolable.   
He apparated quickly to Hogwarts and began setting up his quarters as well as his office and classroom. Severus was undoubtedly keeping himself busy. The staff had a week to get their rooms and plans in order before term began. Meeting up with Albus, he answered the old wizard's questions as quickly as possible in order to change the subject. Olivia would be staying with the Malfoys, he would visit on Sundays, her birthday, and could bring her to the castle for the Christmas holiday. Everything would be in order.  
The start of term began as usual, frustrating students who couldn't understand the simple difference between simmer and boil, a pinch and a pour. Those tiny mistakes could make the difference between life and death in his classroom. Potions were not silly concoctions that could be meddled with lightly.  
The first Sunday seemed as if it took forever. A pile of essays had already accumulated on his desk, many of which he'd graded the night before. He walked through the gate at Malfoy Manor, choosing to forget about the pile of work awaiting his return.   
“Severus,” Lucius greeted him at the door. “Cissa has the children in the garden.”   
Severus followed him through the house and onto a patio, which extended into a garden with much more room beyond for children to run, when they were old enough, of course. Narcissa was sitting on the soft grass, Olivia in her lap, as she read a book aloud. Draco was running back and forth through an ivy covered walkway. It was cool, but not too much so as to keep them indoors.  
“Oh, look, sweetheart!” she said, pointing the baby's attention upwards.   
Olivia's smile grew wide and excited as she pushed forward to crawl towards him. “Dada!” Severus bent down to pick her up and she clung to him tightly.  
“Why don't we have some tea on the patio?” asked Narcissa as she stood to dust off her dress. “Draco, sweetie,” she called. The little boy came running as they started towards the patio, settling at a table. Lucius called for tea and a few biscuits for the children. “Olivia did much better the past couple nights, than she did at first, but that's to be expected. It'll take some getting used to, but I think we found a solution,” she smiled at Lucius.  
“What she means is, I've been shanghaied in my own house...by two females,” Lucius admitted, sighed dramatically.   
Narcissa laughed at the look Severus gave him. “Olivia seems to fall asleep much easier for Lucius than she does with me. She isn't used to a female yet. I had the thought a couple nights ago and decided to give it a shot. I assumed the deeper tone of voice would help as well as the fact that she is enthralled with his hair.” She laughed again when she saw her husband turn away, his manly pride a bit thrown.  
Conversation moved to the nearing of Olivia's first birthday. Narcissa was excited to be planning for a little girl. As Olivia nibbled on her slightly tea-soaked biscuit, Narcissa talked about her plans for the small simple party, knowing Severus wasn't one for large gatherings.   
Although he was reluctant to do so, Severus left before Olivia was ready for bed. He didn't want to interrupt the good progress in her sleep. Narcissa agreed it was best. Olivia did cry for him again, but not near as bad as the first time.

*****

As Halloween approached, Severus couldn't help but think of the two drastically different events that changed his life forever. Lily's death and the entrance of Olivia into his life. It was bittersweet. The day before Halloween, his daughter's birthday, he found himself on his way to the manor again, gifts in tow.  
Olivia was walking already. He had missed her first steps, but refused to think on it. Lily, in fact, was missing everything. Over the past year, Olivia had grown drastically. Her features did seem to favor her mother's more feminine almond shaped eyes, nose, mouth, and chin. However, her fair complexion and stark black hair, which now wisped about her shoulders, were very much his, along with his naturally thin form, cheekbones, and ink colored eyes.   
She was attempting to chase Draco when he came into the room, both exclaiming, “Uncle Severus!” “Daddy!” That was another surprising change. She ran to him, laughing when he picked her up. He acknowledged Draco before sitting opposite Lucius.   
Olivia's deep plum silk dress contrasted with her coloring, making it all the more prevalent. She sat contently in his lap while Draco vied for his attention, showing off his new toy wand, charmed with an illuminating tip when moved. Severus thought to himself that he was glad Olivia wasn't as wild, at least not yet. She was perfectly content to sit quietly and play independently, unless she was in need of a nap.  
“Draco, can you go get Olivia's gifts from the table?” Narcissa asked as she sat next to her husband. Draco brought over the three individually wrapped boxes, setting them in the floor. Severus put Olivia down in front of them before reaching into his pocket, pulling out four more miniaturized gifts. He restored them to their original size while Draco helped show her how to open them.   
There were a couple books on magical creatures, a similar dress in green, and a stuffed dragon, which Draco exclaimed he had picked out. Albus had, of course, gifted her a pair of knit socks. Minerva's usual green tartan gift came in the form of a tiny elegant poncho. A set of wooden blocks were from Pomona.  
The last gift was a carved mahogany box that, when opened, cast an illusion of the constellations onto the ceiling as well as had a dark forest scene painted into the lid. Music would play as a unicorn moved around the scene and was charmed to stop when the child had fallen asleep. Olivia laid on her stomach and watched with fascination as the unicorn moved about while Narcissa showed Draco his namesake constellation on the ceiling.

*****

The snow fell furiously outside as Severus made his way through the halls from the dungeons. Olivia was wrapped tightly in his robes, her cold nose pressing into the crook of his neck. The Christmas feast would be a bit larger that year with a few more students having stayed behind. A part of him couldn't wait to see the look on Minerva's face when she saw her walking.   
“Oh!” Minerva put her hand to her chest as she stood at the faculty table in the great hall. Severus had entered and put Olivia down, letting her make her way, though a bit wobbly, to the table. He indulged the old witch and let her spoil the girl; if he didn't, he was sure she wouldn't leave him be until he did. “Oh, my darling girl, you're growing up much too fast for my liking,” she said, holding the girl, fingers threading through her hair.  
“We should have her a chair,” Albus began as Minerva went back to her chair.  
“Oh, no, you don't!” she glared at him. “She is perfectly fine in my lap, Albus. I'll not have you doing so until she's simply too big to sit with me anymore.” He simply laughed in reply.  
The corners of Severus's mouth quirked a bit, a small indication of his amusement. Minerva practically fawned over the girl, but he supposed that was just her nature with children. She hadn't had any children of her own, only nieces and nephews who lived quite far away.   
Olivia helped herself to the small pieces of Christmas ham Minerva had put on the plate in front of her. The feast was mostly quiet except for the students and the conversation surrounding Olivia, mostly Minerva and Pomona. While students filed out, off to their respective houses for the night, Olivia noticed the food disappearing and began to squirm in the witch's hold.  
“Oh, I think someone's sat still long enough,” Minerva chuckled as she helped the girl to the floor and watched as she toddled her way towards the end of the table.  
“Daddy,” she called, tugging at his robes in an attempt to pull herself into his lap. Severus pressed his lips together, forming a tight line, as he picked her up. He barely refrained from rolling his eyes at Minerva's sounding 'awe.'   
Rising from his seat, Olivia held in one arm, he mumbled a swift 'goodnight' to the remaining faculty at the table and left the great hall, robes billowing behind him. He moved his robes over her once he reached the colder part of the castle. As he passed by a long series of windows, moonlight streaming through the panes, she jerked and reached out towards them.  
Severus sighed and moved towards the windows. The snow had slowed to a gentle fall and Olivia was fascinated by it and the frost on the glass. He moved to help her stand on the window sill and she giggled when she pressed her nose to the cold surface, which resulted in her breath fogging the glass as well, only grabbing more of her attention. When she shivered from the cold, he wrapped her back into his robe and continued down towards the dungeons.  
She was very close to drifting off when he reached his quarters where he gently and quietly readied her for bed and laid her into her crib. She grasped at the familiar stuffed fawn. Reaching down, he tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. What had this child done to him? His chest ached as he thought of Lily. He fell asleep that night thinking about what might've been.  
Tugging and a weight at the end of the bed roused him from his sleep. “Da...da...Daddy,” he heard her mumbling as she crawled up towards the head of his bed. Severus groaned. When did she learn this trick?! He supposed he was going to have to either ward her crib or deal with her waking him up like this every morning now. “Daddy,” she tapped her hand on his cheek. Opening one eye narrowly, he saw her tousled hair and wide eyes watching him carefully before laying her head down next to his.  
Olivia laid there patiently as he woke up bit by bit. As he heard the clock in the sitting room chime eight, he decided it was time to get up. He summoned her robe and tucked her arms into it before carrying her into the sitting room where Albus had yet another small tree set up. House elves had already prepared her breakfast and his coffee, though she was more interested in the multicolored packages.  
Removing his own gifts, knowing already what they were, he let her have her way with the gifts remaining. More socks from Albus? He smirked as he drank his coffee. There were picture books and a hat to match the poncho she received from Minerva for her birthday. Olivia, however, seemed more interested in the ribbons and paper.   
When she finally found the toy hidden behind the tree, Severus almost regretted the purchase of the wooden toy piano, but when he saw the excitement on her face at the sounds it made when she pushed the keys, he simply made a mental note to brew an extra stash of headache relief potion. 

*****

The Malfoys annual dinner had finally come and Severus was loathe to attend as usual, but he had no excuse this year. High class society, the vast majority being pureblood witches and wizards, was all about name and money and family. There were rarely exceptions to that rule, himself being one of them. With his accomplishments and his position at Hogwarts combined with the fact that he knew many of the pureblood wizards attending, one of which was the host, he was always invited.   
A young girl, whom he recognized as one of his Slytherin students, played the cello in the corner of the room. It was common for pureblood daughters to learn a musical instrument, the elegant perfection and strict learning was a quality very much sought after. He supposed that Narcissa would encourage Olivia to pursue the same. The sons, however, especially heirs – first born – were often by their father's side, observing the politics of society and meeting other well established individuals.   
Severus found the younger children among some of the women in the sitting room. Narcissa gladly hurried over to Olivia, taking her from his arms, and placed her with the other children in their polite play.   
“Severus, good of you to join us,” Lucius welcomed him as he stepped into the study, handing him a glass of firewhiskey. “I guess you had no excuse this year,” he joked.  
“I thought Narcissa might wish Olivia to come. I felt it only polite to indulge her.”  
“You're going to regret that one day, Severus,” he laughed. “She already spoils the girl as it is!”  
He simply smirked in reply. Lucius would never openly admit to being as attached to both children as he was and Severus well knew that. A conversation was quickly struck with the other wizards in the room, Mulciber and Rosier.   
It quickly became apparent that the Dark Lord's reign had been put out of the minds of many. Those who had been followers didn't bring it up and avoided the subject all together. They spoke of progress at the Ministry, advances in research, new laws and regulations, and their own personal lives. It was a lightness in their lives that Severus hadn't seen in his lifetime.   
He observed that the other guests could feel the same difference in their lives and society. There wasn't a constant paranoia or a weight of oppression pressing upon all their shoulders. They could simply be witches and wizards again. After all, that's what they were...people, families, parents, spouses, and friends.   
Many outside of their group only saw the faces they wore in public, their indifferent demeanor and perfectionist views. It often became their name; they were cold and heartless individuals to many. However they seemed outside, within this space, they smiled, laughed, joked, and were affectionate with those close to them and they felt the freedom to be that way again with the Dark Lord gone.   
Severus took a breath that relaxed him, letting go of the tension in his shoulders. Narcissa walked up next to him, bumping his shoulder with her own. He looked over to see his daughter fast asleep in her arms.  
“I can lay her down upstairs if you'd like to stay a while,” she said in a questioning manner. He had stayed for a few hours, but he supposed Narcissa recognized his comfortable posture. Thinking for a moment, he decided it was best to take his leave. She said that she would let Lucius know as she passed the child over as gently as possible, brushing the girls hair out of her face. “Goodnight, little one,” Narcissa whispered to the girl. “We'll see you before term starts again,” she said to Severus as he turned to leave.

*****

The fire crackled and sputtered in the hearth behind it's screen. Olivia played quietly in the floor at his feet, her blocks clacking together, and intermittently, a giggle or small squeal would break her silence. The book in his hands held the majority of his focus. He would stop only to make any notes in the margins, a habit he was all too familiar with.   
The clock had yet to strike nine, but the night seemed much later. The next day was when he would take Olivia back to Malfoy Manor. New Year's had come and gone much quicker this time than the last. He paused in his reading and watched the now toddler in the floor of his quarters.   
Her dark eyes reflected the flames that burned nearby; the fire gave her skin a warm coloring he knew she didn't have naturally. He silently wondered if she would ever grow out of these characteristics she had so clearly inherited from him. Part of him hoped in order to spare her, but when he looked at her, he saw how much those things favored her. Olivia was a dark and mysterious beauty like his own mother had been, but with the angelic features Lily had held.   
Turning back to his book, he began reading again on the qualities of hellebore during each stage of maturity, making his notes as needed. He heard, but did not acknowledge the chime of the clock. As he continued, there was a gentle tugging at his leg that drew his attention away from his research.   
Olivia was attempting to pull herself into his lap with one hand while clutching her stuffed fawn in the other. She grunted at the effort, on the verge of fuss. “Daddy,” she groaned with another tug as she noticed his glance turned to her.   
Leaning down, he pulled her into his lap, still holding his book to keep his place. She settled comfortably on one leg, the fawn tucked against his side and her cheek pressed against his chest. Severus wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling.   
She breathed deeply, watching silently as he wandlessly turned the pages of his book, her eyelids gradually dropping in her sleepiness. When she did finally drift off, he put his book onto the side table, careful not to move too much to disturb her. He leaned into her, breathing in the gardenia shampoo scent that lingered in her hair.  
“Goodnight, Olivia...”


	4. August 1986 – February 1987 (Ages 4-5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SURPRISE!! I couldn't wait the rest of the week to post another so I decided to post another one. This one is a tad longer also. Something else that I would like to point out: I'm skipping ahead a bit. Doing a chapter for each year will start getting tedious so I'm skipping ahead to when some important events would happen. This chapter focuses on Olivia at age 4 and 5. I'll skip again for the next chapter, too. :) Enjoy!

It had become habit now, dropping Olivia off at Malfoy Manor. Although, Olivia had grown quickly and was able to tell him exactly what she needed and how she felt. Severus made a point of never speaking down, he would talk to her in the same terms he would with anyone else. That fact reflected in her own vocabulary and speech.  
Draco was in a hurry to show her some new toy when she started to cry, silent tears forming in her black eyes. Severus knelt down to her level, brushing the long strands of black hair behind her ears and away from her face. She had the same instinct he had of hiding behind the curtain of hair when showing emotion. He turned her to face him and waited for her to speak.  
“Can't I come with you?” she asked softly, sniffing through her tears.  
“One day, when you're older, you'll come to Hogwarts too. Right now, you'll concentrate on studying here with Draco,” he explained calmly.  
“But,” she started, her bottom lip trembling slightly, “I miss you.”  
“I know,” he whispered, noticing Lucius coming to the door to stand alongside Narcissa and Draco. “I'll see you on Sundays as usual. Practice your writing. You can owl me as often as you like.”  
Olivia moved to wrap her arms around him tightly, her face pushed into the crook of his neck. “I love you, Daddy,” she said, the words muffled against the wool of his robes.  
“I love you, too,” he whispered into her ear, running a hand over her long hair.  
She released him and went over to Lucius, grasping onto his long overcoat. Narcissa comfortingly brushed her hand over the girl's feathery hair. He turned, apparating quickly. Draco shook his shoulder out from underneath Narcissa's hand and went back to his excited rambling.  
“Come on, Olivia!” His white-blonde hair fluttered away from his face as he pulled her through the manor and towards the back gardens. “You have to see!”

*****

Olivia had quickly taken to drawing and sent many owls with her work, both drawing and her studies. She was younger than Draco by more than a year, but she seemed to keep up with him as far as writing, reading, and math. Draco had shown his first accidental magic soon after term had started and Narcissa and Lucius were as proud as any parents could be.  
Narcissa was well attentive in Olivia's interests as well as her own son's. While Draco had quickly become fascinated with all things Quidditch, flying and brooms, as well as the many darker magical creatures and artifacts, Olivia had taken a more creative route. She drew and took her time in perfecting her writing. Severus also saw his own passion for potions in her for years, now, as she would watch him very closely as he brewed, even though he hadn't let her near enough to a cauldron yet.  
Severus received an owl from Narcissa expressing an interest in finding a musical tutor for Olivia, just as he had predicted she would. With her creative nature, they both felt she would likely enjoy the art, but Severus wanted to wait for her to show interest in a particular instrument before pursuing it. He knew the elder witch also took great time and care in nurturing the girl's talents.  
When he arrived for her fifth birthday, he noticed, as he walked out onto the patio, four other children were present. One was quickly identified as Theodore Nott Jr., being an almost identical match to his father with his chocolate colored hair and olive skin tone. The other two he knew to be Castius Mulciber's sons, Magnus and Hayden. The other child, a girl, he did not recognize, but noted that she must not have gotten along with the others because she sat on a stone bench simply watching as Draco, Olivia, and the other boys ran around apparently pretending to be creatures of some sort.  
“There you are, Severus,” came a voice from the side. Narcissa sat at the table with two other witches, one of which he did not know and assumed she was the mother of the other girl. “I'm afraid Lucius and Mr. Nott had some unexpected business at the Ministry, but they should be returning soon.”  
“Daddy!” Severus was quickly noticed by his daughter who stopped immediately to run to him. The unknown witch at the table cringed at the girl's display, but he didn't stop her when she threw her arms around his middle. He knelt down to wish her a happy birthday; however, she stopped him by leaning to his ear and whispering only for him to hear. “I don't like this other girl, Pansy...she's snobby.”  
He pulled away and the corners of his mouth quirked a bit at her comment. “Keep it to yourself for now. Go on,” he said, nudging her back to her play.  
Turning his attention back to the circle of witches, he observed the unknown once again. Her mouth was pinched, her appearance preened to a perfection without a single hair out of place. Severus quickly realized the nature of this witch and what was probably the nature of her daughter as well.  
It wasn't frowned upon, but certainly wasn't encouraged among pureblood society for children to use such common titles for their elders. Society would have children address their family as 'father,' 'mother,' 'grandfather,' etc. Also, Olivia's open excitement and affection was something normally forced into submission, especially for young girls.  
However, Severus couldn't bring himself to correct her. When she was older, starting school, he would address it, but no sooner. Part of him enjoyed that she called him such a familial and affectionate title. Who was he to stamp out something that came so natural to her? Something that was also very much like her mother?  
“Severus, you already know Lavinya Mulciber,” Narcissa motioned to the familiar witch next to her, though he hadn't seen her in years. He nodded his head in greeting, which she returned happily. “This is Mrs. Parkinson,” she said introducing the witch. Severus nodded a bit deeper in silent greeting before taking his place at the table.  
“Your daughter is quite the beautiful young witch, Severus,” Lavinya said in compliment.  
“Thank you, Lavinya. How is Castius?”  
“Very well,” she smiled. “He's currently in Belgium searching for some rare tome. You know I don't understand a bit of that runic lore he goes on about,” she laughed.  
“I'm well aware of the fact, yes,” he joked dryly and she laughed again.  
“Olivia seems quite comfortable amongst the boys even as young as she is,” Mrs. Parkinson noted in an annoying tone. Severus took the insult as any Slytherin would. “Though, I imagine growing up without a mother has that effect on a child.”  
He saw Narcissa tense up, taking the comment to heart considering she was the motherly figure in Olivia's life. Parkinson certainly wouldn't find any civility in her company after that. He took the opportunity, however.  
“I disagree, Mrs. Parkinson. One might think that her apparent comfort level with the boys around her merely reflects upon the well-behaved nature of said boys. I, for one, am pleased to see them interacting so well together,” he replied, both chiding her and praising the other two witches at the table. Her obvious offense was noted.  
“Aunt Cissa?” Olivia said, catching her breath as she strode up to the table.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Might we have cake while we wait for Uncle Lucius?” she asked with a pleading smile.  
“Please, Mother?” Draco appeared next to her, his hair slightly damp at his temples.  
“Alright,” she conceded, “but we'll have tea and sandwiches first.”  
With a variety of sandwiches appearing on the two patio tables along with tea, the children sat at one and helped themselves to the light lunch. It was obvious that the boys and Olivia got along far better than with the other girl. She was almost copying the same mannerisms as her mother while the other children talked and laughed among themselves.  
Once they had their fill of lunch, a cake appeared at the children's table and Olivia lit up. The light purple and silver swirled icing covered what should be a dark and decadent chocolate cake underneath. It was her favorite. Topping the cake, several sparkling candles spat sparks of silver and gold. Just as they were about to sing 'Happy Birthday,' Lucius and a much older wizard walked through the patio doors.  
“Uncle Lucius!” Olivia cried along with two other boys shouting, “Father!”  
“I see we made it just in time,” Lucius said, taking a spot next to Narcissa. Nott Sr. sat down next to Severus after nodding in greeting to the group.  
The candles were quickly extinguished and the cake distributed amongst everyone. When it was time for gifts, Narcissa summoned them from the house and onto the table while Severus enlarged the ones he withdrew from his pocket. Draco took the liberty of finding the one from him, handing it to her first.  
Ripping the green paper, she gasped when she saw the high quality set of watercolors. Draco smirked, obviously proud of his selection. Olivia chose another package, a thick herbology book, which had been from Pomona. Lucius and Narcissa gifted her a new deep purple cloak, which she thanked them excitedly for.  
Among the rest of the gifts was a scarf from Albus, a stationary set from Minerva, a charmed mirror from Pansy, which she just barely smiled about before setting it aside. Three packages remained. Olivia picked a rather large one, standing up in order to open the top.  
“That one's from us!” exclaimed one of the Mulciber boys. Draco leaned over as she opened it and they all cried out in awe and laughed. The boys had compiled a variety of Zonko's products: Fanged Flyers, trick wands, a screaming yo-yo, sneakoscope, Uphill Spring Sprongs, snap-works, and more.  
Olivia quickly pulled another package to her so they could get to playing with them soon. This gift must be from the Notts since Severus knew the one from himself was saved for last. She opened it to find a bunch of chocolates and other sweets, which she quickly snatched a pack of pepper imps from and let the other kids pick something, too.  
The last gift was wrapped simply and she tore it open gently. The top part was a knew raven feather quill and ink, but the bottom part was an intricately tooled leather book. She gasped as she saw the silver lettering at the bottom, her name elegantly scrawled there against the dark leather. Opening it, she found blank parchment pages, plenty for her to draw and write.  
She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

*****

Christmas came quickly and with it, a blizzard. Olivia loved the snow no matter how furiously it fell. She stood at the window and watched the snow almost completely white out the view. Severus found her as he was come up from the dungeons.  
“Olivia, you'll freeze if you stay in the corridor without any robes,” he said.  
She looked down at her long sleeved green dress and tights. “I'm not cold, Daddy.”  
“Come on, we better get to the Great Hall before Minerva comes looking for you.”  
As they came into the Hall, Minerva stood and wrapped the girl in her arms when she ran to her. “Happy Christmas, Professor.”  
“Happy Christmas, Olivia,” Minerva laughed. “My, you've grown so much! Look at that long beautiful hair!” Olivia beamed at the witch's compliments.  
“Come sit down, Olivia,” Albus motioned to the seat between Minerva and Pomona. “How are you enjoying your holiday?” he asked the girl, his eyes twinkling.  
“Very much. I love the cold and the snow,” she said. “Everything is so pretty in the winter.”  
“Ah, well, I'm sure when it's as much as it is tonight, I imagine even you would rather stay inside where it is warm.”  
“Yes,” she laughed, “but I do like watching it.”  
Dinner was extravagant as usual and Olivia ate plenty, including her fair helping of pudding. She said her 'goodnights' and 'happy Christmases' before leaving at Severus's side. As they reached the stairs leading down towards the dungeons, she started thinking.  
“Daddy, are you brewing tonight?”  
“I had not planned to. Why?”  
“Will you before I leave?”  
“Possibly.”  
“Can I help when you do? You've never let me help before.”  
“I suppose,” he said slowly, “but you will have to listen to me very carefully. It can be very dangerous. That's why I haven't allowed it before.”  
“I will!” she promised.  
As they entered his quarters, she went immediately to her book and watercolors while he picked up his book again, sitting down before the fire with tea waiting on them both. It was a quiet Christmas Eve. So deep into the dungeons, they couldn't hear the wind from the blizzard going on above ground.  
He looked up from his book some time later to realize she had fallen asleep in the middle of painting a cluster of trees. With a few spells, he vanished the bit of extra watery paint and cleaned up. Severus got up and gently picked her up from the sofa and moved her to the small extra room Albus had added to his quarters a couple years before.  
Transforming her dress into a clean and comfortable night gown hadn't been difficult. He tucked her beneath the covers and pulled them up and over her shoulders. Pulling the door just to, he set things back with a wave of his wand in the sitting room before retiring to his own room.  
“Daddy,” she whispered as she gently shook his shoulder. He grunted, letting her know he was awake, which caused her to giggle. “Daddy, wake up...there's presents.” When he didn't move, she continued, “and coffee.”  
“Alright,” he groaned, “I'm coming. You go ahead.” Severus waved her off so he could finish waking up. Olivia laughed and took off to the sitting room to start on her presents.  
When he finally managed to drag himself into the sitting room, she had opened most of her gifts. She showed him the socks from Albus and the hat from Minerva. Pomona had gifted her another herbology book, which she really seemed to like. The Malfoy's sent her some charcoal and pastels, which she was very excited about.  
Grabbing the last package, which she'd purposefully saved, she opened it as he took a long drink of his coffee. Olivia noticed the cover of the book had a cauldron and she smiled as she read the title. _An Introduction to the Art of Potionry._  
“You already planned on me learning?” she asked him as she sat on the sofa.  
“I knew you would ask, whether it was during the holiday or in the summer. You should have a good start on the subject if you are going to be helping me.” Severus put his coffee on the table knowing what her response would be.  
As he thought, she threw her arms around him, book still in her hand. “Thanks, Daddy. I'm going to start reading right now!” Olivia jumped down and picked up her gifts, putting them away as he vanished the wrappings. 

*****

The burner was on, the ingredients laid out along with tools, and the cauldron ready. He had the book open to a very simple potion, a basic warming salve used to sooth sore muscles and joints. Olivia walked in, having done as he asked, wearing a short sleeved shirt with her skirt and tights.  
He motioned to the stool he had transfigured for her and she jumped up on it excited to begin. They had already read the potion recipe thrice for retention purposes. He pointed out each ingredient and tool to her before they got started.  
“What is the first step?” he asked her.  
“You mean after organizing the station and getting the burner going?” she smirked. He did too, noting her cheek. “The peppers should be stewed to draw out the capsaicin, preferably in an oil since it is to be applied to the skin.”  
“Very good. Why have we chosen coconut oil?”  
“Because it melts very easily with heat and readily forms back into a solid. It also absorbs nicely into skin and has it's own moisturizing properties.”  
“The easiest way to extract the correct amount of oil from the jar is to melt it first.” Severus took the cauldron, placing it over the burner, and set the glass jar inside. “It will take a few minutes for that to heat. Meanwhile, we can prepare the peppers.”  
He withdrew three equally sized deep red peppers from the next jar. Showing her the proper way to hold the knife, he helped her cut the first one open, but let her do the next by herself while he cut the last. She followed his direction and removed every last seed, placing them into the mortar.  
“Why should we break the seeds open before stewing them?”  
“Well, breaking them open will release the most capsaicin. The hottest part of a pepper is in the seeds.”  
“Correct,” he said handing her the pestle. He put on a heat-proof glove and removed the jar from the cauldron. “See how it's completely translucent? It went from a waxy solid to an oily liquid. How much does the recipe say to measure out?”  
She paused in breaking the seeds open to glance at the book. “16 ounces.” Olivia watched him steadily pour the liquid into the measuring beaker, precisely noting the 16 ounce mark. He transferred that into the cauldron.  
“Now, we're going to change something in the book here. You already know the heat of the pepper lies mostly in the seeds. We will be stewing those for 3 hours at the least. For a smooth salve, it will have to be run through a sieve. What could we do to make the potency of the salve higher?”  
Olivia thought for a moment. “Could we stew the whole pepper? Some heat still lies in the actual meat and skin of it, right?”  
“Very good. The seeds should always be broken, but adding the entire pepper will increase the amount of capsaicin we are able to extract.”  
Severus was impressed at her reasoning ability at such a young age. After the peppers had stewed, they added the precise amount of beeswax and he gave her a choice of lavender or rosemary oil. He added the drops of rosemary oil as she grated in a sufficient amount of ginger root.  
“The ginger root and rosemary oil have their own medicinal properties, but the amount of them doesn't overly effect the salve so it's really up to the brewer's tastes. Now, we will let this sit on a low heat for a couple hours.”  
They cleaned up before going back to the brew, which looked like an oily pepper soup. Olivia held the sieve over a bowl as he scooped out every bit of the mixture. Taking the sieve, he put it to the side with the cauldron and turned off the burner.  
“You can very slowly pour in the rain water while I stir. Watch the change in the consistency,” he said and she followed his direction carefully. The mixture went from an oily soup to a creamy salve and she got excited the more it seemed to look like a salve should. “The oil and wax, when cooled by the water and with time, turned back into solid, but since we stirred in the water it became like this. You could make it as thick or thin as you like with more or less water,” he explained. Severus grabbed an empty jar and scooped some of the salve into it before handing it to her. “Only one way to see if it works.”  
Olivia could smell the rosemary and she lifted it up to inhale the scent deeper before taking a finger to spread some onto her arm. Her eyes widened with awe. “It's warm! It works!”

*****

“Olivia! Hurry up!” Draco yelled as he ran out the door and into the snow covered garden.  
She was still trying to button her coat as she grabbed the scarf she received from Albus before running after him. “Draco, wait!”  
Catching up with him at the big oak tree near the hill, she chased after him. Her cheeks were already pink from the cold. Draco kicked some snow in her direction before taking off to the other side of the tree, outrunning her easily. Olivia got tired of chasing him and stopped to pick up a handful of snow, compacting it in her hands.  
“What do you think you're doing?” Draco asked even though the answer was obvious.  
“Making a snowball so I can get you,” she giggled.  
“You can't throw that,” he scoffed.  
“Mmhmm,” she grinned, taking careful aim.  
“You can't hit me! You're a girl!”  
The comment easily made her mad. She aimed again and threw it hard, hitting him in the shoulder as he turned to avoid it. When he faced her again, his anger was apparent. Draco bent down to gather his own snowball to throw.  
Olivia felt an overwhelming surge of magic within her burst out. The wave of it send Draco face first into the snow. He pushed himself up and immediately began yelling at her, but was quickly sent down again forcefully. She turned and stormed off, leaving him to pull himself from the snow and scramble after her.  
She reached the patio doors first. Walking inside, she felt the cold recede, the mat on the floor vanishing all snow and moisture from her shoes. Throwing the door closed, she tossed her scarf and coat onto the bench just in the hallway before stomping into the sitting room and throwing herself into a chair by the fire.  
Narcissa glanced up from her book, eying the angry young girl. “Olivia, dear, what's wrong?” she asked carefully.  
“Draco said I couldn't do something just because I'm a girl,” she muttered, still seething.  
She faintly heard banging at the back door. As she stood and walked towards the patio, she found the door magically locked from the inside. Narcissa turned, seeing Olivia standing just in the hallway, her arms cross over her chest.  
Unlocking the door, she opened it and Draco stumbled in, but not before his mother saw his hair covered in snow, face red from the cold as well as his temper. He tried to catch his breath.  
“Mother! Olivia, pushed me into the snow! Twice!” he said pointedly.  
“Olivia, is this true?” Narcissa asked the girl. She had quickly gathered what had happened, but she held her amusement to herself for the time being.  
“I didn't touch him,” the girl said, but Narcissa knew that she was avoiding the truth.  
“Did you cause Draco to be pushed into the snow?” she rephrased.  
Olivia frowned, seeing that she might be in trouble, and looked down. “Yes, Ma'am,” she answered quietly.  
Draco openly looked smug, but was quickly reprimanded. “Draco. Did you insult Olivia?” He didn't answer, but instead looked back at Olivia still mad. “Draco...”  
“Yes, Ma'am,” he forced himself to say.  
Narcissa sighed before speaking. “Olivia, while I praise your first use of magic, you should not have punished him in such a way driven by anger. Draco, I believe you got what you deserved for your baseless insult. Now, you both will remain inside for the rest of the day. You can focus on your studies today.” She directed them both to the sitting room where they sat in silence amidst their books. Taking up a quill and parchment, she began her letter...smiling.

*****

_Severus,_

_I thought I should write to you immediately to tell you of what has just transpired. As I am still trying not to laugh, I suspect this letter will be short and to the point. Olivia has just had her first bout of accidental magic, Draco being the obvious victim, though well deserved, I must admit._  
_From what I have managed to gather from the two of them, Draco insulted Olivia – something about not being able to do something because she's a girl – and she proceeded to have him shoved into the snow. When she came inside so angry, I wondered what had happened, but I heard Draco at the patio door. I went to find that it had been magically locked from the inside, obviously to keep him outside in the cold._  
_What happened next, I am sure you will find most amusing. I questioned them both about what happened. When I asked Olivia if she had pushed Draco into the snow, her response was, “I didn't touch him.” In short, I had to rephrase the question. That response and they way she said it, Severus, I swear I saw a young you standing there!_  
_Both have been forced to remain inside for the day, Draco for his baseless insult, and Olivia for acting out of anger so openly. I should get back to them before I can't keep myself from laughing anymore. We shall see you on Sunday._

_Hope you are well,_  
_Narcissa_

He chuckled as he read the letter. Severus was sorry he had missed it, but, honestly, he hadn't expected accidental magic until much closer to her sixth birthday. His own had began on the Halloween before his sixth. He could remember when Lily's had started, but he knew it was earlier, but not by much. It was surprising at eight months before, but not unheard of. 


	5. June 1991 – March 1992 (Age 9-10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, I'm skipping ahead a little in age. Olivia is 9 and Draco is about to go into his first year of Hogwarts. Enjoy!

“Happy Birthday, Draco!” Olivia yelled as she ran into his room. Jumping onto his bed, careful not to step on him, she shook him awake. “Come on, get up, everyone will be here in a couple hours!” It was normal for her to wake him up. In fact, there had been a few nights throughout their childhood when she would get scared due to a storm or a bad dream and find herself crawling into his bed. Her Aunt Cissa never said a word of disapproval since they were only children.  
Draco groaned, reluctant to wake. “Olivia, it'll still be a couple hours; let me sleep.”  
She collapsed next to him, pushing his hair out of his face. “Draco, please? I won't get to see you hardly at all this year. Let's go flying or something before everyone gets here,” she put on a fake pout.  
He opened one eye, raising the same eyebrow. “You hate flying,” he said, wondering what she was getting at.  
“I don't hate it; it's just not my favorite thing to do. Besides, you love it and it's your birthday. I don't care what we do.”  
“Alright,” he sighed deeply. “I'm getting up.”  
Olivia smiled and left him to get dressed. Running downstairs, she went to find her Aunt. She found her in the kitchens, approving the emerald green cake resembling a sleeping dragon. “Wow, Draco will love that!” she exclaimed in awe.  
“I'm sure he will,” she laughed. “Did you manage to wake him?”  
“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “Aunt Cissa? Can you braid my hair? I think Draco wants to go flying before everyone gets here.”  
“Of course, dear,” she replied, guiding Olivia out of the kitchens and up to her bedroom, which was right next to Draco's. Narcissa could just have the girl's hair braided with a spell, but she enjoying doing it by hand. Olivia was as close to a daughter as she'd ever have and she had beautiful long hair that the witch used every excuse she could to fix it into elegant braids. She sat at the small vanity and let the older witch brush and fix her hair. Olivia picked an emerald green ribbon from her stash she kept at Malfoy Manor and Narcissa tied off the long French braid.   
Flying wasn't Olivia's favorite thing to do. She didn't get the rush from it the same way that Draco did. She wasn't afraid or anything like that, but she'd much rather be doing other things. However, seeing Draco flying circles around her was always amusing. Olivia knew he loved that feeling...free and like the entire world is at your feet.   
Looking down towards the house, she noticed Theo coming out and waving to them. Pushing her broom down, she landed just beyond the garden. She figured the two would enjoy flying together so she handed her broom off to Theo and he thanked her before taking off.   
Magnus and Hayden came later, followed by two other boys Draco had become acquainted with, Crabbe and Goyle. Olivia didn't much like the latter two. She did enjoy the Mulciber boys and Theo, of course. Hayden was especially funny while Magnus was quiet, but observing and witty. Theo was a mixture of both. Crabbe and Goyle didn't have much personality on their own; they simply were.  
When Draco and Theo finally touched down, their hair was tousled and they were out of breath. Narcissa smoothed out Draco's hair as he approached the patio. They all had sandwiches and tea just as they had during Olivia's birthday, followed by cake, which drew the most attention from all the boys, especially Draco. The emerald sleeping dragon that had smoke streaming from it's nostrils was the coolest thing they'd seen and the fact that they got to cut it up and eat it was even better.  
Gifts came next and Draco received a lot of different things: another Zonko's box from the Mulciber boys similar to what they usually received and quidditch memorabilia from the others. Olivia handed him her gift, which was a pair of dragon hide quidditch gloves and his two favorite sweets, black licorice wands and an orange chocolate dragon egg that, when cracked, held a tiny charmed dragon inside. Lucius brought out his gift from him and Narcissa last since it was larger and much more obvious – the brand new Nimbus 2000! Olivia was even excited for Draco as he jumped from his seat and went straight out to fly it. It was so fast!

*****

Olivia was busying herself by preparing leeches as Severus focused on his intricate stirring. When he stopped and set the hourglass, she asked him what had been on her mind.  
“Daddy? Is there a way to start school a year early?”  
He looked at her, observing her meticulous slicing. Severus thought for a moment. “Unfortunately, no. Without practical magical experience, there's no way of being able to properly assess the level at which you will perform.”  
“I thought as much,” she sighed. Olivia placed the knife to the side and wiped her hands on the towel before sliding the cutting board over to him. “I have been studying the same as Draco for years; it's not really fair honestly. I'm not fond of the idea of it just being me this year either. I'll simply be bored to tears without Draco to pick on,” she joked.  
The corners of his mouth quirked at the remark. “I am sure you will have plenty of studying to occupy yourself with. You'll have more time to focus on your piano lessons and Narcissa will likely enjoy it just being the two of you for much of the time.” He checked the hourglass and readied the leeches to add them in parts while passing her the griffin claw to powder. “Perhaps I should discuss with her about your studies for the year. Since you and Draco have been on the same page until now, I do not see any reason to deviate from that.”  
“Really?” she asked excitedly, taking out a claw and moving it across the microplane and into the mortar.  
“That won't include the practical approach, however, you realize,” he noted. “But it would put you ahead of the rest of your year if you studied the theory beforehand.”   
Olivia nodded in understanding. The idea had merit. She would have notes and essays in advance to work from, giving her an advantage and more time to study other things in her spare time. “Could I go with Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius when they take Draco to get his school supplies?”  
“I suppose. I will owl Narcissa and talk to her about it. Your books could be purchased at the same time.”

*****

Diagon Alley had been a long trip. Olivia didn't expect so many stops, but, then again, they did have twice the amount of books to buy and errands to run while they were there. The most boring part had been waiting for Draco to get fitted for his robes, but she had to admit being fascinated watching him find his wand in Ollivander's. She couldn't wait until the next year when she would get her own.  
When they took him to the platform to board the train to Hogwarts, Olivia had been quiet. She said her goodbye and made him swear he would write. Lucius had some things to tend to at the Ministry so she had been apparated back to Malfoy Manor with Narcissa. The start of her time as the only kid in the home was already seeming to be lack luster.   
Her time was consumed by her studies and piano lessons thrice a week. Narcissa took her shopping quite a bit more considering Draco wasn't around to complain, but Olivia found herself bored much of the time she would usually be playing with Draco. She read a lot more and painted or wrote to Severus and Draco.   
Draco had written first to tell of his being sorted into Slytherin, which was expected, but exciting nevertheless. He'd also bragged about meeting the infamous Harry Potter, but said the boy was extremely rude and proud git for turning down Draco's offer of friendship quite offensively. Olivia had to admit that this Potter boy must be very prejudice for turning down an acquaintance before even knowing Draco. Granted, he was pompous and rude himself sometimes, but Draco was always nice, thoughtful, and smart around Olivia.  
They exchanged a few letters over the course of the term. She enjoyed reading about his experiences in classes and his house. It was especially amusing when he told her of how her father had made Potter look a fool on the first day in Potions. She did wonder how the infamous Harry Potter could not know about very basic potions ingredients. There was even a muggleborn witch who rivaled Draco in grades and who knew more.   
Her birthday was a tad disappointing since only Hayden Mulciber was able to come since the other boys and Draco hadn't been allowed to come because of being at Hogwarts. Severus had brought her a letter when he came. She received more painting supplies and a new quill, which was always nice, books, and sweets. Olivia did try to match the excitement to her previous year's experience, but she was sure that her father had noticed.   
She concentrated on her studies, taking the best notes she could so she would have the best reference for the next year. The next couple months passed relatively quickly. They were supposed to meet Draco at the train station for the holiday. Olivia would stay a few more days before Severus would come get her on Christmas Eve day.   
Putting on her favorite dress and thick tights for warmth, she brushed her hip-length hair before clipping back the foremost strands away from her face. She went downstairs just after slipping on her shoes. They apparated just after she slipped on her coat and scarf.   
She stood with Lucius and Narcissa who had her hands on the girl's shoulders, a subtle attempt to keep the girl still. Olivia waved at Theo who was the first familiar person to step off the train. When she saw Draco, she could hardly contain herself, but Narcissa kept a firm grip that reminded her of herself and where she was. She still grinned as he came towards them, his hair slicked back as usual when they were away from the Manor and proudly displaying his Slytherin scarf, pulling his trunk behind him.  
When they got back to the Manor, he ran out the patio doors and into the snow, Olivia following close behind. “Draco,” she laughed. “Wait up! I don't have my boots on!”  
“Well, you should've thought of that!” he shouted back at her.  
“I couldn't very well wear boots to King's Cross, now, could I?”  
They ran over the hill and down towards the pond that was nestled near the woods. He stopped and caught his breath while she ran up behind him. Draco let out a disappointed sigh. “It's not frozen all the way,” he said, seeing the still rippling water of the pond.   
“It's still pretty, though,” she commented, enjoying the way the ice had formed slightly along the edges of the water.   
Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You're weird.”  
“Am not!” she laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm. “I just love winter. It smells great and everything is so beautiful.” He was simply silent as she clutched her coat tighter and enjoyed the cold air. “I missed you, you know,” she said finally.  
He shot her his signature smug look. “Yeah? Just isn't the same without me around, is it?”  
Olivia nudged him with her elbow and laughed. “It's true, though. I missed you. I can't wait until next year. You're getting to have all the fun while I'm stuck here.”  
“Honestly, it would be more fun if Potter wasn't such a pain and I didn't have to deal with a muggleborn getting better grades than me. Sometimes I wonder if the teachers give her the better grade because she's a bloody Gryffindor.”  
“She's in Gryffindor? You never told me that. From the way you talked about her, I assumed she was in Ravenclaw.”  
“You'd think so, but no...bloody wreckless, loud gits,” he sneered. “I swear Potter, Weasley, and that Granger girl are up to something. They sneak around and whisper like they're planning stuff...and they get away with everything!”   
“You're talking about the troll on Halloween?”  
“Yes!” he said, exasperated. “It's unbelievable! I guarantee you, if it had been Slytherins to take down that troll, we'd have been in detention for weeks or worse!”  
“But you wouldn't have been dumb enough to be caught,” she laughed.  
Draco laughed, his mood lightening, “True.” He slung an arm heavily over her shoulders. “Come on. I have a craving for hot chocolate and I need to interrogate you on my Christmas gift.” Olivia laughed and they headed back towards the Manor.

*****

 _Knock. Knock..._ Olivia softly rapped her knuckle against the open door. She held a book in her arm as she waited for her uncle to address her. He was in the middle of writing so she didn't want to interrupt his train of thought.   
“Yes?” he asked, finally glancing up to her.   
“Uncle Lucius,” she started as she walked towards his desk, “may I pick out one of your books again? I finished this one last night.”  
“You're caught up on your studies?”   
“Yes, Sir.”  
He smiled and nodded towards the shelves along the left side of the room. “Bottom three shelves only, remember?”  
Olivia smiled at him and went to browse through his collection quietly as he finished his letter. Placing the old book back onto the shelf, she really tried to keep her attention only to those she was allowed, but she realized that she had read nearly all of them. A title managed to draw her attention upwards.  
“Uncle? I know this isn't on the bottom three, but isn't Occlumency what Daddy is really good at?”  
He looked up from his parchment, studying her for a moment. “Yes, Severus is well versed in the art, but it is very advanced magic.”  
“Could I read it? I've read the bottom three shelves to death and back already,” she asked while pushing out her bottom lip, appealing to her uncle's weakness.  
Narrowing his eyes at her, knowing what it was she was doing, he laughed. “I don't see why not. You won't be able to practice much, but I suppose the techniques could prove useful to improve your focus.”  
“Really?” she smiled brightly. Olivia pulled the text from the shelf and went to his side, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Uncle Lucius.”  
Laughing, he waved her off, “Go on. I believe it's getting late. Do not stay up reading all night either.”

*****

Severus walked into the sitting room that Sunday, taking his place in a comfortable high back chair. Olivia was finishing up her painting at the desk across the room. When she cleaned up her things, she went to sit near him. Lucius and Narcissa had taken the chance to go out for the night so it was just the two of them.  
“How are you doing with your school work?” he asked out of habit more than anything. He knew she was doing extremely well.  
“Aunt Cissa says I'm doing well, but since I can't actually do any of the spells, it's hard to say.”  
“Specifically?”  
“Well, I can't do anything with Charms except memorize the wand movements and pronunciations. Defence and Transfiguration is about half and half.”  
“Potions? Herbology?”  
“Daddy,” she laughed, “Potions is easy.” Olivia thought more for a moment. “The book make me frustrated.”  
“How so?” Severus straightened, interested to hear her view on the text.  
“In one potion, the author explains the process of preparation of green-billed mussels,” she explained, going to grab her book off the desk. When she returned, she opened it to the section, “He strictly says to remove the beard, but doesn't explain at all why!”   
“The beard is of a different material and texture than the actual inside. Ultimately, it's useless within the potion, but if added into it, the consistency would change. It would be thicker,” he elaborated. “Really, it depends on if you're in a hurry or if you want to take the time to have a nice smooth, fluid potion.”  
Olivia nodded and went to grab her quill and ink to make the notes in the margin. “And, why is it that in the nutrient potion, he states that the end result should always resemble a murky green color when it's always been a minty pale green when you and I have made it?”  
“I have made many modifications to nearly every potion I use to provide either a longer lasting effect or a higher potency. The modifications can effect many things, including color.”  
“Why have students make a potion that isn't very good, then?” she asked, obviously insulted at the concept.  
“The ingredients are basic, therefore the effectiveness is also. They wouldn't be able to understand the more advanced techniques to modify.”  
She looked pensive for a moment. “He also misspelled 'arctiinae' in chapter seventeen,” she muttered.  
He chuckled. “Perhaps you should be the editor of his next published work.”  
“Well, his current one obviously isn't competent enough to catch something like that.” Olivia closed her book and suddenly remembered. “Oh, Uncle Lucius let me borrow a book on Occlumency!” She went to her desk and brought it back, showing him proudly. “It's above his three-shelf rule, but he said the methods could be useful.”  
“Three-shelf rule?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
“Draco and I are only allowed books from the bottom three shelves. Anything above that is either too advanced or 'it's just not appropriate,' he said.” I wish he'd let me look at the others, at least,” she pouted. “I'll have nothing to read otherwise.”  
“Occlumency is definitely above your level,” he mused, more to himself.  
They shared a small dinner and discussed the rest of her studies as well as her piano lessons. She did wonder how she could keep that up while at Hogwarts, but he promised to speak to Professor Flitwick about using the choir room, which had an old piano in it. Severus could tell that Olivia had needed the conversation time.   
Granted, they did talk every Sunday, but always in the company of Lucius and Narcissa. Now, she didn't have Draco to talk to all the time and he supposed that the school year had left her a bit lonely, which was something he was all too familiar with...so much so that he'd welcome the privacy now. It had it's benefits, but part of him didn't want his own child to turn out that way. Luckily, she'd be at Hogwarts the next year with both himself and Draco around.   
When it was time for her to head to bed, he stayed in the sitting room and caught up on grading some essays he'd brought with him until the Malfoys returned. It was about an hour after that when they did come through the door, obviously having enjoyed their time alone. Severus went upstairs, opening the door to Olivia's room, and saw that she'd fell asleep reading.  
He pulled the book from her hands and placed it on the bedside table. Tucking a long strand of black hair behind her ear, he marveled at how peaceful she looked. She was still so young, but would be starting school in less than six months. Lily had been right; she was beautiful and smart. Severus pulled the blanket further up to her shoulder before turning to leave for Hogwarts again, closing the door softly behind him.


	6. July 1992 – September 1992 (First Year)

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry..._

Olivia held the post in her hand as the ran through the house, taking the stairs down towards the basement. She waited impatiently as he finished his intricate stirring. When he set the hourglass and glanced at her excited face, he simply smirked and held out his hand for the letter.  
“Can we go today?” she asked as she bounced on her toes, excited about the thought of getting her wand.  
Glancing over the list, he spoke, “Seems that all the books are the same save for one. Pomona has updated to the newest edition and you'll need the books for the new Defense teacher.” Severus rolled his eyes as he noticed that the “professor” was teaching from his own books, which were a lot of bollocks if you asked him. “I suppose we could get it done today. I have some things to get anyways so go change while I finish this up.” As she ran up the stairs with a squeal, he chuckled a bit before turning the burner off and setting the cauldron to the side to cool.  
They apparated into Diagon Alley and Olivia decided to go ahead and get her robes done first since it was the most boring task of them all. They continued down the alley, purchasing her basic supplies, quills and ink and parchment. Ollivander's was next, which she had been looking forward to for years.  
Opening the door, there was a bell that rang, alerting Mr. Ollivander to their entrance. He rounded a corner at the back, peaking out from the shelves. “Ah, Professor Snape, how are you?”  
“I'm well; and yourself?” he asked politely.  
“Very well,” he said before glancing to Olivia. “Getting your things already?” he noted with slight surprise. “And what might your name be, Miss?”  
“Olivia Snape, Sir,” she replied happily.  
“A pleasure, Miss Snape,” he nodded to her. Mr. Ollivander turned to his shelves, thinking for a moment before plucking one from a stack. “Let's try this one for start.” He took the wand from the box and handed it to her. The wood was remarkably light, both in color and in weight.  
Olivia grasped the wand and flicked it towards a part of the room. The ladder that was leaning against the wall shot away, slamming into the shelves. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh before handing the wand back to him.  
“Nope!” He exclaimed. “Hmm...” Rounding the counter, he went towards the back and pulled another box from the shelf. “How about a blackthorn, just to see,” he handed the wand to her.  
She noticed the wand was black in color and fairly heavy. She waved it at the vase of flowers on the counter, which immediately burst into flames and scattered into ash. Fanning the ash away from her face, she placed the wand on the counter with disappointment.   
“Getting there, but not quite,” he noted. “Perhaps something not so dark.” Mr. Ollivander held up a finger as his face showed some note of sudden realization. Towards the back, in a small stack of dark boxes, he slid one out and brought it forward. He handed her the wand, it's color the same as the previous, the weight seemed similar, too. The handle was carved into an elegant Nordic-like raven. Olivia smiled at the artwork.  
Wrapping her slender fingers around the handle, she felt a gust of cool air. Specks of moisture began to fall on her head and she looked up to see tiny snow flakes falling from nowhere. Her smile grew into a grin as she held out her hand to feel the flakes.  
Mr. Ollivander smiled at the sight. It was always unique, the way a witch or wizards magic manifested. “Ebony, dragon heartstring, twelve inches, unbending,” he noted. “It's a very fine wood, very strong. It isn't quite as dark in tendency as some like the blackthorn. It's very rare, those woods, but it seems that the apple does not fall quite so far from the tree,” he muttered with a wink. “You must be a very unique and proud young lady,” he praised. “It's even more rare that I sell an unbending wand. That is impressive.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander,” she said gratefully.  
Severus paid for the wand and they headed to the owl emporium. Seeing a bat hanging from a sign outside, she rubbed her finger underneath it's chin before walking inside. She marveled at the many different owls: barn owls, tawny, great horned, grey, snowy, and screech owls. There were hawks and kites and even a vulture. There was a section of toads and cats to accommodate the needs of first years who didn't want an owl.   
“Daddy? Can first years only have an owl, cat, or toad?” she asked out of curiosity.  
“Those are the three listed, but I have seen the rule slide for rats and snakes, non-venomous, of course.”  
Olivia thought on the idea of something other than an owl. She walked through the store, keeping an eye out for something to strike her fancy. When she saw the large black birds perched on a branch towards the back, one completely black and one with a white section on its neck, she remembered the carving on her wand. “A raven?” she asked, walking up to the bird.  
“May I assist you in finding anything in particular?” chirped an elder witch as she found them. “Ah, I see you have found the ravens.”  
“How are ravens in the company of many owls?” Severus asked, thinking of the castle's owlery.   
“Ravens are some of the most intelligent birds. They are very easily happy among other intelligent creatures like owls. They can mimic speech and other animals in order to draw their prey near. However, they aren't the most popular so I tend to not keep many,” she explained, seeming disappointed that there wasn't more demand for such beautiful birds. She did smile at Olivia spoiling one of them with her petting and slight ruffling of its feathers.   
She held out her arm for the completely black bird and he stepped onto the outstretched limb gently before leaning in to nudge her cheek. Olivia giggled at the bird's affection. “Daddy, can I?” she asked. He nodded without much thought. She was obviously drawn to the bird and he couldn't deny it after seeing both the appearance of her wand and the interaction between the two. When they reached the counter, the witch prepared a cage and packed many treats into a bag.   
“What will you call him?” she asked Olivia who was still holding her arm out, the raven perched happily there.   
“Muninn,” she smiled.   
“Olivia, what-Oh! Cool!” came Draco's voice from behind her.  
“Severus, I didn't know you would be coming today,” said Narcissa as she saw them finishing up the sale. “We just came to get more owl treats while we were here getting Draco's books.”  
“We're nearly finished. I just need to go to the apothecary,” he said to her. “Olivia just needs the new books.”   
“She could come with us; we were just heading there ourselves.”  
“Can I, Daddy?” Olivia asked.  
He minimized the cage and treats and slipped them into his pocket with the rest of the packages. “I can come get her this evening.”  
“That sounds fine, Severus,” Narcissa smiled. “She's always welcome with us.”  
Olivia said a quick goodbye to her dad as he left for Knockturn Alley. Draco was petting Muninn while Narcissa bought the treats they needed. “Where's Uncle Lucius?” Olivia asked.  
“He's at Gringott's getting...something,” Draco said before giving her a look that he'd tell her later.  
“Alright, you two,” Narcissa started, “ready? Olivia, you can let him fly while we finish up. He can find you later.” Muninn ruffled when she said the word 'fly.' Olivia nodded and they turned to head out of the emporium. She lifted her arm a bit and watched as Muninn extended his wings and bounded from her arm.  
Draco pulled her towards Florish & Blott's, which had a odd number of people lined up outside. They slipped through the crowd and she followed him up the stairs towards the books that were categorized as Dark. Draco sneered at the man who was drawing all the attention.  
“That's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's a bloody imbecile, if you ask me,” he said to her.  
“He looks like he would much rather be in a hair salon than defeating anything,” she said, agreeing.   
They watched as Narcissa pushed through the crowd to the counter, giving the man a list. “There's the Weasleys.” Draco pointed out a swarm of red hair and then to a girl who came in with a dark haired boy behind her. “And that is Granger and Potter,” he finished as if spitting out something bitter. “Come on, I need to find something.”  
Turning back to the books, she browsed while he looked for whatever it was he was looking intensely for. She was engrossed in a book on very advanced potions when she heard her uncle's voice. Draco had already went downstairs and was standing to the side as his father spoke to Harry Potter and some of the Weasley family. Olivia put the book back and took the stairs slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.  
“Voldemort killed my parents,” she heard the Potter boy say. “He was nothing more than a murderer.” Olivia tensed at the name he said without even hesitating.   
“You must be very brave, to mention his name,” said Lucius, looking slightly nervous to her, “or very foolish.”  
“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” A curly haired girl, Granger she suspected, spoke up.  
“And you must be...Miss Granger,” he said and Draco nodded at his father's correct assumption. Olivia could tell that Draco was tense, but she didn't really know why. “Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?” Lucius turned his attention to the red-headed children, “Well, let me see, red hair, vacant expression,” he plucked a book from one of the girl's cauldron. Olivia noticed the girl was her age as Lucius continued, “tatty second-hand book. You must be the Weasleys.”  
A very gentile looking man approached, apparently the children's father, but the way he eyed Lucius didn't sit well with Olivia. “Children, it's mad in here; let's go outside.”  
“Well, well, Weasley Sr.”  
“Lucius,” the wizard lulled as if the man hadn't been noticed at all.  
“Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur,” Lucius spoke to him, trying to be civil whilst also accusing, “all those extra raids. I do hope they pay you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not.” Olivia thought it was a bit low to talk opening about someone's financial situation, but she knew there must be some underlying reason for it, some other alternate point he wanted to make. “What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?”  
“We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy.”  
“Clearly. Associating with muggles,” he noted Narcissa was finishing up the purchase of books. Taking a step towards the elder Weasley and dropping the second-hand book back into the cauldron, “And I thought your family could sink no lower.” The two shared glances that spoke volumes of their despise of one another. “I'll see you at work,” Lucius said before turning and leaving with Narcissa.   
Draco moved to face Potter, giving him a glare that matched his father's. “See you at school.” Olivia followed him out of the book store after getting a good look at the group herself.   
Once they were all outside, Draco and Olivia followed after his parents. She wanted to ask so much, but she knew that Draco would tell her later. Something had happened. She knew that there was more said silently in that conversation in the book store than was spoken aloud. Olivia wanted to know what.  
They apparated back to the Manor. Narcissa told them they could go play as she followed Lucius into his study. The entire feeling in her home-away-from-home had completely changed and she didn't like it at all.  
“Come on,” Draco said as he went upstairs towards his room. When they reached his room, she went inside and sat on the bed and ran her hand over the black fur blanket draped across the corner as Draco shut the door.  
“What is going on?” she asked him once the door was shut.  
Taking his cloak off, he tossed it over a chair in the corner. “The Ministry raided our house last week,” he said grimly. Her eyes widened significantly.  
“Why?! Are you alright? What happened?” she asked, trying hard to keep her voice down. Draco was obviously shaken by the thought.  
“Yeah, we're fine. Mother was on the patio and I was flying when they came. Father told me to come inside and we had to stay in the sitting room with an Auror while they went through the house. Father was so angry.” He sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed.  
“Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry,” Olivia said, putting a hand on his. “Why would they target your family?”  
“Did your dad tell you what happened at Hogwarts last year?”   
“He only said that the Defense professor was possessed and tried to steal something the headmaster was holding in the castle under heavy protection. You can't get more information out of Daddy than he's willing to give,” she joked.   
“Well, that's partially true, but Professor Quirrell was the victim of You-Know-Who. He'd attached himself to the man and was corrupting him. The object he tried to steal was the Sorceror's Stone. Potter and his friends stopped him.” He seemed almost disgusted as he said the last part.   
“How do you know all this?”  
“I listen and watch very carefully,” he said with a smirk that made her laugh. “Mr. Weasley knew all about it because his youngest son is Potter's friend and helped. Father thinks that he and Dumbledore had some pull in the Ministry to start these raids on private homes with only as much as suggestion of doubt in the families.”  
Olivia seemed to fume with the information. “So, because they don't like your father they put enough against his name in the Ministry to cause a raid?”  
“Apparently so. Father has a certain reputation. He had a lot of pull in the Ministry and because of that, he's made a few enemies, Mr. Weasley being one of them. Father can't stand him and the feeling is mutual.”  
“I could tell.” Olivia processed all that she was told. “Well, obviously they didn't find anything, which is good.”  
“Luckily. I heard Mother and Father talking that night. Father has some items that would be questionable locked away in a safe in the elves' quarters. He took them to Borgin & Burke's today. There was one item, though,” Draco paused, seeming a bit nervous about discussing it. “You know our fathers were followers before You-Know-Who's downfall, right?”  
Olivia nodded. “I had the thought they might be. People make comments about Daddy's loyalty in public and, the scar across his arm and the other families like the Mulcibers and Averys, I took a guess.”  
“Well, there's something that You-Know-Who gave to Father years ago, to keep safe. Apparently it is very valuable to him because he told him that, under no circumstance, was it to fall into the wrong hands. Father couldn't just take it and sell it; that would be bad.”  
“But he needs to be rid of it. What is he going to do?”  
“He wants it destroyed, I think, but he can't just go to the Ministry or to Dumbledore and give it to them. They'd lock him up for even being in possession of it. Mother wanted him to just throw it away and hope for the best, but Father wants it done for sure. He wants it at Hogwarts so that Dumbledore can find it and destroy it without putting it to the Malfoy name.”  
“How is he going to do that?”  
“Today, at Florish & Blott's, you saw him taking that book from the Weasley girl's cauldron?” She nodded, remembering it clearly. “Did you see him put it back? He dropped it in there with it.”  
“What is it? What is it supposed to do?”  
“It's a book, but I don't know what it does exactly. I overheard Father say that You-Know-Who said it was from his school days and that, when the time came, he was going to use it to finish the job he started.”  
“Well, that's not much to go on,” she said with a disappointed tone.  
“Father did a little digging after his fall. You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts about fifty years ago. Something Father found out was that, one year, while he was at school, a girl died...a muggleborn girl. Also, that was the same year Hagrid was expelled.”  
“Hagrid was expelled?!” Olivia seemed shocked at the idea. “That does explain why he's not allowed to do magic, though,” she noted finally.  
“Father said that it had to do with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. There's something at Hogwarts that is being kept in there, a monster of some kind, something only You-Know-Who could deal with.”  
“Again, not much help,” she groaned.   
Draco lifted his eyebrow and smirked, smug with his knowledge. “Did you know that You-Know-Who was descended from Salazar Slytherin?” Olivia gave him a questioning look, telling him to continue. “What's a talent only Slytherin had?”  
Olivia thought hard for a moment. “Well, he was very gifted with potions, but so is a lot of other people. He was a parselmouth,” she whispered, dawning her realization. “A snake?”  
“Not just any snake,” Draco said, taking a page from his pocket. “A big one, that can kill. It had to be something great, not just any old snake. It had to be something that could live a really long time, too, because Slytherin was way before You-Know-Who's time.” He opened the page, handing it to her.  
“A basilisk?!”  
“It makes sense. What I don't know is how a book is supposed to 'finish the job,' and where the chamber is and how it's opened.”  
“So, what's the plan?” Olivia asked, knowing Draco had some strategy already set.  
“Father told me that, he was sure it wouldn't harm anyone other than muggleborns, but he said that I wasn't to be wandering around this year, to stay in my house and keep to my studies. I think he wants to talk to your dad tonight, maybe about getting some hints to Dumbledore if things start happening, anything that won't connect his name to the bloody thing.” Draco took the page and folded it up before getting up to stick it in with his school things on one side of the room. “We have to figure out where the chamber is and find a way to seal it for good.”  
Olivia gave him a look, “Yeah, because that should be easy enough.”

*****

“Now, Draco, you remember what we talked about?” Lucius asked, giving his son a warning glare.  
“Yes, Father,” Draco answered as his mother smoothed his hair down. “Come on, Olivia, let's go get a good seat.”  
“Alright, just a minute,” Olivia replied. She had wore her favorite green dress for boarding the train for her first time. Severus had accompanied them to the train early so that he could apparate to the castle at a reasonable time and get settled before the students arrived. Olivia smiled at him, “I'll see you at the sorting ceremony, Daddy.”  
“That you will,” he drawled in his usual tone. “Remember, at school, it's-”  
“Professor,” she said, interrupting him. “I know. I'm not at school yet, though, Daddy,” she noted. They had a discussion a few days prior. Olivia knew she couldn't very well call him 'Daddy' in the classroom, which would be highly inappropriate. She wasn't thrilled, to say the least, but she did understand. However, she wouldn't treat him as her professor until they were at Hogwarts, she swore to herself. He was still her dad.   
They said their goodbye's and Draco and Olivia boarded the train, their trunks and Muninn in tow. Draco found a compartment and they settled in. Crabbe and Goyle came later. Olivia didn't much care for their lack of intelligence, but they weren't horrible to deal with. She waved at Theo, Magnus, and Hayden as they passed the compartment.   
Right before the train was supposed to leave, Theo opened the door to their compartment. “Potter and Weasley didn't make it,” he laughed. “The Weasleys came, but they're still looking for him and Potter. I heard they were right behind them; they just never came through the barrier.”  
Draco laughed at the information. “Maybe they decided to skip this year,” he scoffed. “I don't think we can be so lucky, however.”


	7. September 1992 (First Year)

As the train pulled into the station, Olivia adjusted her robes. Even though her robes were blank, holding no house colors as of yet, the clip in holding her hair back showed two pewter coiled serpents around an emerald gem, a gift from the Malfoys.  
She left Draco and the others before heading off with Hayden to meet with Hagrid who would take the first years on the boats across the lake. Olivia, Hayden, two other boys, and a girl with wavy white blond hair took a boat across the lake. Olivia had never seen the castle from this point of view and it was beautiful. She was in awe of the grandeur.  
There was a winding rickety staircase leading up to the castle from the lake. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the entrance. Olivia waved a little and Minerva smiled at her. She waited for all the students to quiet down a bit before leading them into the castle.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she began. “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,” she said, giving Olivia a slight smile. “While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She turned and entered the hall, leaving them for a moment to gather themselves.  
“Are you nervous?” asked the girl with blond hair, her voice was high, but smooth, and she spoke quietly. She seemed very curious to Olivia, her eyes wide with wonder.   
“Not really,” Olivia replied. “Do you know what house you'll be in?” she asked politely.  
“I try not to make any assumptions, but my parents were in Ravenclaw. I'd be happy in any of the houses,” she noted with honesty. “What about you?”  
“My father was in Slytherin.”  
Minerva walked back to them, grabbing their attention. “We're ready now. Follow me.” The doors to the Great Hall opened and Olivia heard many of the students gasp as they saw the ceiling and the many candles hovering overhead. She wasn't surprised as they were; she'd seen it many times before, having nearly grown up in the castle half of the time.   
They followed the witch and Olivia saw her dad sitting with the other members of the staff. She saw him straighten, putting his attention on the ceremony. Pomona smiled widely at her and Olivia returned the sentiment.   
“If you'll wait along here, please,” Minerva pointed to the spot just in front of the steps to the platform where they would sit. There was a small stool where a hat sat, twisting and looking about. “Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”  
The headmaster stood from his seat and warned them against the Dark Forest, which was forbidden to students. Once he was seated again, the sorting hat began his song, speaking of each house with praise of their traits. It was exciting, her first year, her sorting, finally coming to pass.  
“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Minera unrolled the long bit of parchment and took the hat from the stool. She glanced at the list and called out the first name, “Colin Creevey.”  
A boy jumped as his name was called and he pushed his way to the front, nearly tripping in his excitement. The hat was put on his head. “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat exclaimed loudly. The Gryffindor table yelled and clapped to welcome their newest classmate. The boy bounded towards the table cheering for him and sat amongst the other members.   
“Luna Lovegood.”  
The girl who Olivia had spoken to before went forward, taking her seat on the stool and the hat was settled on her wild blond hair. Quickly, the hat announced, “RAVENCLAW!” Olivia wasn't surprised since she seemed like a very curious girl.  
A couple more students were called, the hat sorting them into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. “Hayden Mulciber.”  
Olivia smiled at him as he went forward to be sorted. She knew what the hat would say before it was even put on his head. “SLYTHERIN!” She clapped along with the other Slytherins as he went over to them.  
“Olivia Snape.”   
She heard a few whispers among the students. Catching her dad's eye, he gave her an assuring nod. Settling onto the stool, the hat was placed on her head. “Hmm...,” the hat mused, “the product of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.” Olivia's eyes widened with the information. “Ah, yes, you did not know. Both bravery and cunning run in your very blood, bravery on both sides, it seems,” the hat continued. “But I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN!”   
She grinned as the table applauded. Her dad was clapping for her, too, though his face was the usual mask. The headmaster winked as she took her place next to Hayden. The rest of the students were sorted, many of them going to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but Slytherin had a fair share. Oddly, she was the only Slytherin girl in her year. She watched the youngest Weasley girl as she was sorted into Gryffindor with all her brothers and she remembered Draco's plan. Her first year was likely to be eventful to say the least.   
As the feast started, Olivia talked with Hayden and Draco, who sat only a couple seats over. She noticed the Parkinson girl, who she remembered from years before, trying her best to get Draco's attention. Olivia purposefully would ask him something whenever she tried to talk to him, doing him a great favor.   
When things were drawing to a close, the prefects were assigned to lead the students to their houses. Olivia already knew the way, but she stayed close so she was able to catch the password before they entered the common room. They were shown the location of their dorms. Olivia would share with two girls in the second year since she had no roommates in her own year. She was only grateful that Pansy wasn't one of them.   
“Millicent Bulstrode,” said a rather largely built girl, holding her hand out to Olivia.   
“Olivia Snape,” she replied, taking the girl's hand and shaking it. Millicent was quiet for the most part, which was just fine with Olivia. The girl seemed to keep to herself, ignoring the other girl in the room whose name was Aster Throckmorton. She had only said her name with a wave while she unpacked her things. Olivia decided that, if her two roommates were as private as she, this year would go quite perfectly.

*****

Olivia's classes started off fine; she was completely bored in Potions, but she knew her dad expected that. Hayden was her partner so she focused on helping him. It was starting to cross her mind that studying the subjects the previous year hadn't been a good idea. She completed most things ahead of others and had to just sit through the lectures without much to occupy her mind.   
It was wonderful, getting to use magic finally. She loved even the simplest of spells, but wanted to do so much more. Maybe when she had the chance to go to the library, she could find something to grab her attention.   
The worst of it all was the new Defense teacher, Lockhart. He was an absolute imbecile. Olivia didn't know what possessed the headmaster to hire him in the first place. If he wasn't quizzing them on his personal life and taste, he was attempting to impress them with the dumbest of subjects. Honestly, she knew she would fail the class, but it didn't phase her one bit.  
It was Friday and she had double potions. They were brewing a simple, but dangerous potion. Severus warned them all at the beginning that instructions were to be followed carefully. Olivia and Hayden were working silently. She would nod to him when the next ingredient was to be added. They worked well together, Hayden obviously trusting her knowledge of the subject.   
She couldn't help but notice that at the table next to them was a Gryffindor student who was just being utterly careless. His burner was on high, his stirring erratic, and he tended to just toss ingredients in rather than adding them carefully. It was pointless to correct him. It wouldn't do anyone favors; he'd have to learn his lesson on his own. Olivia just shook her head and continued her own potion.   
Hayden turned the burner off and was letting the cauldron cool as she started cleaning up their space. She took their ingredients back to the stores and was coming back to their table where Hayden was waiting to bottle up a portion of the brew for grading. Olivia happened to glance over at the Gryffindor who was just about to dump the entire bunch of leeches into the cauldron rather than one at a time as the text stated. She knew immediately what the reaction would be.   
Reacting quickly, she grabbed the lid from her table and slammed it over his cauldron just as the leeches went in. The boy started to yell at her, but the cauldron shook as it began to boil over, spatter, and spew. The boy hissed in pain as a bit was spat onto his chin. Olivia felt a bit hit her wrist, but she kept the lid held down until the boiling ceased.   
Severus acted quickly, extinguishing the burner and casting a cooling charm over the cauldron when he heard Olivia slam the lid down, but it wasn't quick enough to prevent the boiling all together, just the worst of it.   
“Idiot,” she hissed when the potion stopped sputtering from the gap between the cauldron and its lid. “Do you realize at all what could've happened?” Olivia shook her hand in pain. Her hands her red from the heat and she had a blister beginning to form on her wrist.   
“Mr. Carlton!” The professor yelled at him. “Did I not specifically state that the instructions were to be followed carefully?! Tell me, since you obviously know better, what does the text state with regards to the leeches?” The boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find the words. “You are extremely lucky that Miss Snape blocked that reaction or it's highly possible you would be spending the weekend in the Hospital Wing covered in Burn Salve, or worse blinded from the splash of boiling liquid.”   
Olivia very rarely had seen her dad so angry, enraged at the utter stupidity of some people. The boy was embarrassed at his verbal lashing. He touched the burn on his chin and neck where a few blisters were forming.   
“Twenty points from Gryffindor for refusal to follow instructions. Get to the Hospital Wing,” he sneered. “Now!” He vanished the cauldron's mess as the boy turned and left. Severus glanced over the student who had the unfortunate luck to be paired with the boy, but saw no injury. He turned to Olivia and saw her holding her wrist. “Miss Snape,” he held out his hand, “your wrist.” She held out her arm and he glanced at the blister as well as her hands. “You're finished with your potion?  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Miss Snape, would you explain the reaction that just took place? Why does the text specifically state to add leeches one at a time?”  
“Leeches, when in contact with porcupine quill and nettle, causes overheating. When added one at a time, the overheating can be minimized and will not cause the brew to boil over. When added all at once, the brew with boil over.”  
“Twenty points to Slytherin for observance and foresight to prevent mass injury to yourself and your classmates.” He turned to Hayden and took the vial of potion from him. “Mr. Mulciber, would you escort Miss Snape to the Hospital Wing? I'll see to the rest of your potion.”  
“Yes, Sir,” Hayden replied, gathering both his and Olivia's things. When they were outside of the class, the door closed behind them. “You moved bloody quick,” Hayden said, surprised at her reaction.  
“If that idiot hadn't dumped in all those leeches, I wouldn't have had to.” Olivia was mad. “That potion would have splattered right onto us, probably, and into our completed potion. Idiot.”  
“Well, I'm very grateful to not have blisters and to have to redo our potion,” he laughed.   
When they reached the Hospital Wing, her wrist was covered in Burn Salve and wrapped. Her wrist would be healed by dinnertime, hopefully. Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon cursing her luck and reckless and impatient Gryffindors. She had practically saved that boy and ended up getting injured in the process.  
*****  
She sat in the library, finishing up an essay for Professor McGonagall, when she heard Draco approach. He'd asked her to meet him there. It was Saturday morning and she was surprised to see him practically beaming.  
“What has you all excited?” she asked, laughing at his expression.  
“You're looking at Slytherin's new Seeker,” he said smugly.  
“What?” she whispered, “When did this happen?”  
“Just yesterday,” he said, sitting down at the table. “I was talking to Marcus Flint earlier this week. I sent a letter to Father and he made a rather nice contribution in the form of seven Nimbus 2001's.”  
“Are you serious?!” Olivia was beyond excited for them. “That's amazing! We'll definitely win the cup this year. Congratulations!”  
“Thank you.” Draco took out a couple of books. “I heard you had an incident in Potions yesterday.”  
“Ugh, don't even get me started,” she made a noise of disgust. “Gryffindor git.”   
“Tell me about it. I swear it's something every time you turn around. Monday I got bit by a bloody Mandrake, Wednesday that stupid Lockhart set a swarm of Cornish Pixies on the class, and then I have to come to the understanding that I'm just going to fail that class because I don't know his favorite bloody color.”   
Olivia laughed at him. “Well, at least your week ended with some good news!”  
“Yeah,” he said, his mood lightening. “Anyways, we need to get started on figuring out this chamber business.”  
“I've been thinking. We're fairly certain that it's a basilisk. I think the best way to figure out where the chamber opens is to figure out first how the thing gets around. It's a giant snake, it can't just hide anywhere.”  
“You're right,” Draco said, chewing his lip in thought. “The castle was probably searched over many times so anything obvious is out, hidden tunnels or openings in the walls. It has to be something they would already expect to exist.”  
“You said a student died the last time, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, if there was a student death, that would be public knowledge. The Daily Prophet, it would've made the front page; there has to be some information there that would give us a clue. What if she search through the Prophet starting in the 1940's?”  
“That's a good idea. I can take the even years and you take the odd? I have quidditch practice and we'll both have homework to keep up with. We can split them and do it in our spare time and maybe we can get it done quicker.”  
The task was easier said than done. They spent the better part of three hours going through papers, only getting through a few months each. Three hundred and sixty-five papers per year...they had a long way to go. They went to lunch and came back to start where they left off.   
Olivia enjoyed getting to spend the Saturday with Draco even though they were perusing old Prophets. They got to laugh at some of the old photos of people they knew of and even some rather ridiculous articles. At one point they did get tired of the same old thing and took a break to talk about Draco's classes and what the second years were studying. She ranted about how bored she was with her own and that she wished she could move into the second year classes.   
“So, when is your first practice?” she asked Draco over dinner.   
“Tomorrow, at dawn actually,” Draco said, not really enjoying the fact of getting up so early. “Flint wants to get a head start on practicing this year, especially getting adjusted to the new additions.” Olivia knew he meant both himself and the new brooms.   
“I'd love to go watch,” Olivia said. Draco nodded as he started in on his shepherd’s pie. Dinner went by fairly quickly. Draco wanted to get to bed early so he'd have plenty of sleep for quidditch practice. Olivia didn't blame him; dawn was awfully early for anyone on a weekend.   
They were up early, Olivia was excited to see Draco practice. Not only was it his first practice as Seeker, but it was her first time seeing actual quidditch at Hogwarts. It was great to see her house's potential. She went to find a seat along the sidelines, finding it slightly odd that there were so many Gryffindor's out so early in the morning along the quidditch pitch. Something was off.  
She saw Slytherin head out, dressed in their green and obviously ready to practice, but then, she saw a mass of red also moving onto the pitch. “Uh oh,” she muttered to herself, getting up from her seat as she saw two other Gryffindors do the same.   
Olivia saw Flint hand a bit of parchment over to the captain of the other team, who look defeated. As she approached, she could overhear their conversation. “You've got a new Seeker? Who?” the Gryffindor captain asked. Flint just smirked as Draco came to the front of the group.   
“Malfoy?” Potter asked, laughing slightly. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, not liking his obvious disbelief in Draco. A couple of the other teammates were laughing too.  
“That's right,” Draco said, “and that's not all that's new this year.” The team proudly held their new brooms and the Gryffindors looked astonished...and some jealous.  
“Those are Nimbus 2001s,” the Weasley boy said from the side. “How'd you get those?” Olivia rolled her eyes.  
“A gift from Draco's father,” Flint answered honestly.   
“You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best,” Draco said. It didn't bother her anymore, his or his father's comments on the family's finances, not after what Mr. Weasley had pulled to get the Malfoy's family estate raided.  
“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in; they got in on pure talent,” Granger said, which made Olivia seethe. They didn't have any idea what Slytherin did to train and prepare their team. The girl had no clue that Draco had been flying since he was three and was more than capable of being Seeker as long as he focused on his task. Just because Draco made use of his resources, didn't make him any less worthy of being part of the team. His father's contribution just made their team so much faster than the others.   
The comment had obviously caused the same reaction in Draco. He stepped forward, looking the girl in the eye, his gaze burning into her. “No one asked your opinion...filthy little mudblood.”  
“You'll pay for that one, Malfoy,” the Weasley boy said, pulling his wand out. “Eat slugs!”  
The spell rebounded and hit the red-haired boy, causing him to fly back a few feet. The Slytherins laughed as the boy started to heave. Served him right, trying to hex Draco for merely defending himself against Granger's comment. While Olivia didn't like the word Draco had used, she knew he was angry and had a tendency to let that get the best of him. It was probably all he could think of in the moment.  
She had to laugh too when they drug the boy from the pitch as he hurled up fully grown slugs. That had to be absolutely disgusting. Flint just waved it off and continued onto the pitch as the Gryffindors dissipated. Olivia sat on the sidelines and watched their practice go on as if nothing had happened.


	8. October 1992 (First Year)

“Happy birthday, Olivia,” Hayden and Magnus said as she came down to the common room. She took the box that was held out to her. Opening it, she found a stash of pepper imps.   
“Thanks,” she said, laughing at her new candy stash.   
“It's your birthday today?” asked Millicent as she passed by them. Olivia nodded. “Happy birthday,” she said before heading off to breakfast. Olivia found that Millicent was actually very nice.  
“Thanks,” she replied before the girl went through the portrait. She went upstairs, putting her gift on her bed and went back downstairs to go to breakfast with the Mulciber boys. She guessed that Draco was already there since Crabbe and Goyle were always the first to head to the Great Hall for food.  
Many of her friends wished her a 'happy birthday' as she sat down at the table, but also a few others including Flint and a few of the older Slytherins. She assumed they were just being nice, knowing she was the daughter of their Head of House.   
When it was time for the post to fly in, she readied herself, seeing Muninn carrying a couple of packages and letters. He settled them gently in front of her plate before perching onto her shoulder, affectionately nipping at her hair. She'd found he loved bacon so she always gave him a piece as he brought in her post.   
She opened the letters first, one was a note from her dad saying that he would like for them to have dinner in his quarters. Looking up, she caught his eye and smiled. The other letter was from Professor McGonagall, but she could tell there was something else inside the envelope. When she opened it, she found a bracelet with a few charms on it; there was a snake, a quill, a tiny potions bottle, and a snowflake.   
“Who got you that?” Draco asked.  
“Professor McGonagall,” she said, letting Draco see it. She waved at the professor and mouthed a 'thank you.'   
Olivia opened the two packages, which were from the Malfoys and the headmaster. Albus got her a green scarf this year, she supposed that it was to match her house color. She saw him wink at her as she draped it over her shoulders, avoiding Muninn's feet, which would've easily snagged the knit fabric.   
The Malfoys' package was a nice new quill with a very elegant nib and a necklace, which happened to match the hair clip she had. A note explained which gift was from who. Draco was purposefully avoiding looking at her.  
“I'll have to send your parents a thank you letter,” she said. “The quill is beautiful, but I love this necklace,” Olivia said as she put it on. Draco just agreed and sat up a bit straighter than he had been before. She didn't want to embarrass him by stating outright at the breakfast table that he'd got her a necklace for her birthday.   
She passed another piece of bacon to Muninn who flew off with it clutched in his beak. They finished up their breakfast and she put away her gifts before heading to class. The day went by fairly quickly, professors not wanting to give much work with Halloween being the very next night. She and Draco had planned to spend the day in the library again.  
When it was getting close to dinner, she headed from the common room and down towards her dad's private quarters. As she came into the sitting room, she saw a package sitting on the side table, but she didn't pick it up even though she really wanted to.  
“Daddy,” she said happily, hugging him as he came into the room from his bedroom.   
“Happy birthday, Olivia,” he said, showing the slightest of smiles, the most he ever gave, the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. Olivia was quite used to her dad's outward emotions. She knew when he was happy, proud, sad, and angry, even if he never showed it in the ways most people would.   
“Look what Professor McGonagall got me,” she said as she held out her wrist, showing him the charm bracelet. He gazed over the charms, slightly amused at the little snake and potion bottle. “I wonder if I'll get new charms for it at Christmas. I hope so.”  
“And the necklace?” he asked, pointing to the coiled serpent hanging from the chain.   
“It's from Draco,” she smiled. “Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa got me a new quill.”  
Though Olivia often spoke to her dad in passing, they had only a few days where they were alone and she was free to speak as she would at home. He would ask about her studies and she would complain, but told him that she was visiting the library with Draco on the weekends to study with him so she was able to get a taste of what the second years were doing.   
“How are you doing in Slytherin? Are the others treating you well?” he asked as they sat down at a table that appeared in the room, dinner ready for the two of them.  
“Yes. I think some of them are just nice to me because they know you're my dad, but most of them have been genuinely nice. Millicent Bulstrode, one of my roommates is really nice, but the other one, Aster Throckmorton, she just ignores both of us really. Marcus Flint is nicer than I originally thought he was, but that may have something to do with Draco also being on the quidditch team and I do sit with him a lot.”  
“Flint can be difficult to decipher, but you tend to know when he's just being malicious.”  
“I haven't noticed anyone being cruel. We all tend to keep to ourselves. Although,” Olivia thought, “there are those twins a few years older than me. They remind me of Pansy Parkinson, only worse.”  
“Ah, the youngest Carrow twins. I've often wondered if the Carrow family has souls at all,” he mused. Olivia laughed, but bit her tongue when she realized he was quite serious. “I trust you to keep that between us.” She nodded. As their plates disappeared, he reached over and grabbed the package she saw before.   
She took the package and began to unwrap it. “Spell Formation and Incantation Genesis: Creation, Combination, and Personalization of Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, and More,” she read the title aloud in amazement.   
“I started around your age,” he said with a smirk. “It's only fair.” Olivia laughed at her dad's cheeky comment.

*****

The Halloween feast was it's usual affair; the jack-o-lanterns were glowing as they drifted about the ceiling, there was candy everywhere, and the ghosts were floating around rampant. Draco was digging into a slice of pumpkin pie and was grabbing handfuls of licorice to stuff into his pockets for later. Olivia couldn't stop laughing at him and swore he would make himself sick with all the licorice.  
She was finishing up her own pecan pie when the feast ended. The Slytherins all headed towards the dungeons. Draco was joking about another one of Lockhart's attempts at teaching when they rounded a corner to see bloody writing on the wall, the floor flooded, what appeared to be a dead Mrs. Norris tied up by the tail, and a very nervous looking Potter in the middle of it all.  
As they read the message on the wall, Olivia heard Draco next to her. “You'll be next, mudbloods.” Olivia looked at him, seeing his gaze fixed on Granger. She didn't like that word, but from the look on Draco's face, she wasn't sure what his motive was by saying what he did. She wasn't sure if she should be angry with him or if she should just write it off as him keeping up his reputation with those three.  
The crowd of Slytherins moved aside as the teachers made their way through to see what the problem was. The headmaster told the students to head to their dorms and her dad turned to them, nodding towards the hall behind them, a silent hint to take the long way around. She gave him a worried look before following Draco and the others.   
When they were some ways away, she whispered to Draco, “Do you think they did it?”  
“No, Potter looked nervous, not guilty, but I didn't see him at the feast either,” Draco replied. “We need to find the chamber fast.”  
“Filch looked like he was about to kill Potter. Mrs. Norris...she looked frozen, not dead,” Olivia noted, thinking about the scene they had just witnessed.  
“Yeah, I don't know. I'm sure we'll hear about it later.”  
“Library tomorrow?”  
“Definitely.”

*****

Olivia wasn't much of a quidditch fan, but there was no way she would miss Draco's first game. She had her Slytherin scarf wrapped snugly around her as she made her way towards the Slytherin section of the stands. Noticing her dad heading up with her Uncle, she stopped for a moment.  
“Mr. Malfoy,” she said, catching their attention, “I didn't know you were coming today.”  
“Olivia,” he smiled. “Of course. I couldn't miss it. How are you?”  
“I'm well, Sir, thank you,” she said respectfully. “Well, I should let you get to your seats. Bye, Sir. Bye, Professor.” Olivia gave them both a little wave as she went off to find Hayden.   
The game began and Olivia tried to keep up with the different plays. Slytherin was starting to get ahead and she could feel the excitement around her in the crowd of students. They were ahead by sixty points when she noticed Draco not paying attention; instead he was focused on Potter. She silently cursed him. He was going to lose the game by being an idiot. _Pay attention!_   
Gryffindor's captain was blindsided by a bludger, breaking his broom and sending him to the ground. As Olivia watched closer, the bludger seemed to be focused only on Potter. The Gryffindors were shouting their complaints and cheering him on at the same time. She watched Potter avoid the bludger for a moment, stopping near Draco.  
That's when she saw it, the snitch, the tiniest glimmer of gold behind Draco's head. You idiot! Draco was too busy trying to insult Potter and wasn't being aware of himself and his surroundings. Potter flew past Draco and he followed him after the snitch. When they disappeared into the structuring of the stands, she chewed her lip, hoping he would get his senses back and catch the snitch like she knew he could.   
A moment later, she sees green spinning from the structure, landing spread-eagle onto the pitch. Olivia gasped. Draco collapsed back and she could see him trying to catch his breath that had clearly been knocked from him. She pushed back through the crowd towards the stairs leading down to the pitch. Slytherin was shouting, but most knew that they had lost at that point.   
Potter finally caught the snitch as he crashed onto the ground. The bludger was still heading for him, but as his friends and a couple teachers ran onto the field, Granger stopped the bludger with a quick spell. Olivia went straight to Draco along with Madam Pomfrey who was already heading out to check him over.   
As soon as she saw that he had no broken bones or serious injury, she just told Olivia to help him to the hospital wing. Olivia wanted to yell at her, but knew it would do no good so she bit her tongue. Luckily, Flint came over with a couple of the other teammates and helped him up.   
A couple of the boys made a few pained faces and grimaced as they got Draco walking. She was sure it had to do with how he landed. Olivia wasn't completely clueless of basic anatomy and she'd grown up with him, too; she knew Draco must be in considerable pain.   
In the hospital wing, she stayed with Draco and his teammates as he recovered. For a little while, she thought he was going to be sick, his complexion nearly matching his uniform. Madam Pomfrey merely made a snide comment about how he was fine and could leave as she focused all her attention on Potter who wasn't even in pain! Olivia was fuming.   
Instead of making a scene, she just told Draco she would be back in a minute and went to find her dad. Seeing the Great Hall filling up, she ran and saw him moving to sit at the table with the rest of the faculty. She caught his eye and he got the message, walking through the Hall and into the corridor.  
“Draco is in pain and he's nauseous, but Madam Pomfrey won't do anything for him. She's too focused on Potter and said he's fine. Is there something I can take to him?” she asked quickly as she explained the situation. Olivia saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he swept off towards the dungeons.   
Since the potions classroom was closer, they stopped there. He went to his stores, pulling two vials from a shelf. “Tell him to take these. If the pain or nausea returns, tell him to come see me,” he instructed her. “Don't let Pomfrey see him taking it. She'll likely have a fit.”  
“I honestly don't think she'd notice seeing as she's looming over Potter the entire time,” Olivia scoffed as she hurried out the classroom. She ran quickly back towards the hospital wing and saw that Draco was still lying down. He'd stopped groaning from the pain, but she could tell it hadn't subsided completely.   
“What are those?” he croaked, seeing the vials.   
“Seeing as Pomfrey won't do anything, I went and got what you needed. For pain and nausea,” she said as she handed each to him. “Daddy said if either returns to just come see him.”  
“Thanks,” he said after downing both.

*****

“I feel like we're never going to find anything,” Olivia whined as she finished off the last of the Prophets from 1943. “What year are you on again?”  
“I'm looking through April of '44,” he said quietly. Draco had been abnormally quiet since the quidditch match. She could only imagine why. Not even any of the Slytherin's mentioned their loss or Draco's incident. Olivia assumed it was quite embarrassing for him so she didn't talk about it either.  
She went to pull January of 1945 from the shelf. Settling back into her chair, she saw Draco stiffen as he turned a page. “What is it?” she asked, assuming he found something. He only answered with a name.  
“Moaning Myrtle.”  
“She was the one who was killed?” Olivia was surprised, but, then again, why didn't they think about that? Ghosts always had horrible deaths or unfinished business and Myrtle was young, a student. It was obvious!   
“The article doesn't say much about the specifics of her death, but I think we can assume where it happened.”  
“The girl's bathroom,” she nodded, taking the same guess he had.   
It was lunchtime when they walked into the bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. Assuming the vast majority of the students would be in the Great Hall, they decided it would be a good time to take a look around. As far as Olivia knew, no one really came in there anyways. Myrtle wasn't in sight for the moment and she was relieved at that fact.  
“Where do you suppose there could be a hidden entrance?” Draco asked as he looked around.   
“I dunno,” she muttered. “Do you smell that?” Olivia smelled the air, a distinct scent filled the room.  
“Smell what? It's a bathroom,” he said, immediately brushing it off.   
As Draco continued to look around the sinks, she went to the stalls and opened each one while still trying to decipher the smell. She noticed a fume seeping underneath one of the stalls and she opened it slowly. Seeing the cauldron and the potion brewing inside, she remembered that smell.   
“Draco, we should leave.” Turning, she started towards the door.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because someone is brewing Polyjuice and they may be coming in here during mealtimes in order to keep it up.”  
“Polyjuice?”  
“Yes. Someone is brewing a potion in order to look like someone else.” Draco simply nodded as he followed her from the bathroom.   
Olivia was curious as to who would be brewing something like that in a bathroom and what their plan was. They decided that it would be best for Draco to stay over the holiday in order for them to find a better time to look around for the chamber again. Running into someone and having to come up with an excuse for why they were in a girl's bathroom together wasn't ideal.

*****

A dueling club, that's what the new Defense teacher had proposed. While they certainly found the man completely stupid, a dueling club sounded interesting and should prove entertaining at the least. Draco and Olivia had both signed up to attend the first meeting. They stood in waiting with the rest of the students who signed up.   
The morning after the quidditch game, it had also been announced that another victim had been found. Colin Creevey was a boy in Olivia's year. The victims were not seriously injured, however. They were simply petrified and Olivia and Draco were doing their best to figure that part out.   
“Gather 'round. Gather 'round,” Lockhart said loudly as he walked along the table set up as a dueling stage. The students got closer to the stage and most of the girls began whispering. Olivia just rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how they found the man at all appealing. “Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent.” He turned and continued, “In light of the events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done myself on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works.” He casually flung his cape into the crowd of students, a few of the girls gasping and clawing at it. “Let me introduce, my assistant, Professor Snape,” he said as he motioned to the opposite end of the stage where the professor was striding up the stairs to take his position.   
Olivia smiled, knowing that her dad was likely to be enjoying the thought of proving how dumb Lockhart really was. Draco nudged her with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows, getting the same idea. This was going to be good.  
“He has sportingly agreed to help me with a small demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him. Never fear,” he said with a wink to the crowd. Olivia coughed as she held herself back from laughing.  
They both took their stance and bowed to one another before turning, taking the number of paces away before taking their positions. Lockhart counted to three. Professor Snape was obviously taking his time or he could've already had the man thrown back with a non-verbal spell. However, he loudly and carefully enunciated the incantation, “Expelliarmus!”  
Lockhart yelled as he was sent flying backwards. Plenty of the students were laughing, but many of the girls were gasping with concern for their dear teacher. “An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape,” he said, pulling himself up. But I hope you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would've been only too easy.”  
“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor,” he offered the smiling teacher. Olivia noticed that her dad was slightly swaying on his feet and she giggled quietly, knowing he was enjoying every minute of this.   
“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Let's have a volunteer pair,” he said, looking around to the majority of the Gryffindor students. “Potter! Weasley! How about you?”  
“Weasley's wand causes devistation with the simplest spells,” Professor Snape said. “You'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?” he offered, waiting for approval. “Malfoy, perhaps?”   
Olivia nudged him, knowing he was smiling that he'd get a chance against Potter again. Both teachers turned as Draco got up onto the stage, moving towards the center to meet Potter. “Wands at the ready!” Lockhart said.  
“Scared, Potter?” Draco teased.  
“You wish,” Potter replied snidely.   
The didn't bow to one another, instead, turning to take their paces and position. Lockhart began counting again after warning them to only disarm and just as he was about to say 'three,' Draco cast his spell first, hitting Potter squarely in the chest. The boy went spinning in the air, landing quite a ways back from where he started. All of Slytherin seemed rather pleased with him.   
Potter got up quickly and sent another spell, which caught Draco off guard. It hit him in the shoulder and spun him round and onto his arse right in front of his Head of House. Olivia saw her dad's disappointment as he pulled Draco to his feet and thrust him back into the duel.   
“Serpentsortia!” Draco yelled, casting a conjured snake towards the center of the stage. It slithered forward and hissed at random students to the side that gasped as it drew near.   
Olivia saw Potter lower his wand, but didn't see any fear in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out his thinking when her dad stepped forward. “Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you.”  
“Allow me, Professor Snape,” Lockhart said, halting the man in his steps. He cast a weak spell at the snake, which only sent it into the air. It landed, appearing to only be mad and even more determined to lunge at the nearest thing it classified as an enemy.  
That's when Potter stepped forward, a stream of hissing noises coming from his mouth. Olivia held her breath. It couldn't be. He was in Gryffindor. He was Potter, but yet, she heard it. Parseltongue. She knew that anything said in the language would sound sinister, but when the snake turned on a Hufflepuff boy, she didn't know what to think. A spell from her dad incinerated the serpent finally and the entire hall was deathly quiet.  
“What are you playing at?” the boy asked Potter, fear shaking his voice.   
Olivia noticed that Harry looked confused at first, seeing the boy so scared and angry at him. She saw him looking around, noticing that all the students seemed to be looking at him the same way, including Lockhart. There was fear, then. Part of her wondered if he even knew what he'd just done.


	9. December 1992 – May 1993 (First Year)

There was a third attack before Christmas. The day after the dueling club, the same boy from Hufflepuff was found petrified along with the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick. They decided to put it out of their minds for Christmas.  
The Great Hall was completely decorated as usual. This year, there weren't as many students staying because of the attacks. Olivia was surprised that students hadn't started being sent home because their parents were too worried to want to keep them there.  
Draco and Olivia sat amongst the other Slytherin students that stayed. The feast went on as usual with a wide spread of ham, goose, roast potatoes, and plenty of desserts to choose from. When they had their fill, Draco went back to the common room to get his gifts ready to owl while Olivia went for a short walk outside.  
A blizzard had swept through the week before, but everything seemed calm for the moment. There was plenty of snow to trek through. As she made her way back towards the castle, she thought about the attacks even though she and Draco agreed to forget about it for a time. All the victims had not died; they'd been petrified. The basilisk was said to kill on sight. How was it that they had been petrified?  
As she was about to walk past the Great Hall, she saw Potter and Weasley whispering behind a statue in the corner. They levitated two cupcakes in the corridor. Olivia paused, peaking around the corner to watch what they were doing. She saw Crabbe and Goyle come out of the Great Hall with armloads of sweets. The two stopped when they saw the cupcakes.  
When they grabbed the cupcakes, Olivia almost stopped them, but she wanted to know what Potter's plan was. She briefly wondered where Granger was when she saw both boys collapse, fast asleep. They dragged the two into a nearby closet after plucking out some hair. That's who was brewing the Polyjuice potion!  
Olivia saw the closet door shut and she walked past the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons. If Potter and Weasley were going to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle, there's only one person Potter would want to be going to. She had to warn Draco.  
Coming into the common room, she found Draco wrapping something in a tiny green box. He startled when he saw her storm in. “I thought you were out walking,” he said casually.  
“I was,” she said, catching her breath. “I saw Potter and Weasley in the corridor. They tricked Crabbe and Goyle into eating drugged cupcakes and hid them in a broom closet, but not before taking some of their hair. Granger wasn't with them. They're the ones brewing Polyjuice, Draco, and if they're disguising themselves as Crabbe and Goyle, they'll come here.”  
She watched as he put all the pieces together, coming up with a plan. “I'll head them off, bring them back here, give them a little show. You stay here and observe them. I want to know what they're up to,” he said as he left his things on the table and set off to find the imposters.  
Olivia ran up to her dorm and got a book so that she could sit by the fire, pretending to read. Paying close attention, she watched the boys as Draco brought them into the common room and they sat down on the couch. It was obvious they thought Draco had some information, but he gave them no clue to the information they had and even went as far as trying to get a rise out of them by talking about Granger.  
When they fled the common room, Draco gathered his things and motioned for Olivia to follow him up to his dorm. She sat on his bed and waited as he put the gifts away. “What do you think?” she asked him.  
“They're apparently hunting for the same information we are. Potter is obviously not the heir, but he does speak Parseltongue so he's the one that can open the chamber,” he said, sitting next to her.  
“They thought you were the heir,” Olivia suddenly realized.  
Draco sighed and fell back onto his bed. “Yeah, I know. It's kind of a compliment, I guess,” he laughed. “They certainly have no reason to believe otherwise.”  
“So, they're looking for the chamber and the heir, we know Potter can open the chamber, but we still haven't figured out why it is the basilisk if the victims are only being petrified,” she explained.  
“Well, there has to be something we've missed.”  
“We swore we'd forget about all this for Christmas,” she laughed, poking him in the side. Draco laughed and agreed. “We should go owl our gifts to your parents and I need to send Muninn to deliver cards.”  
“Alright,” he groaned as he got up from the bed.  
She had mostly painted cards for everyone, having gotten comfortable with her art and calligraphy. Sending most with Muninn to deliver, she chose to have the Malfoys' sent with Draco's owl. The only gifts she had left to give were her dad's and Draco's.  
Both Draco and Olivia had their dorms to themselves for the holiday seeing as all of their dorm mates had returned home. When she woke up on Christmas morning, she grabbed Draco's gift and went up to his dorm, bouncing as she sat on his bed.  
“Happy Christmas!” She laughed as he pulled his blanket over his head. “Come on, just open your present from me and I'll let you go back to sleep,” she said as she put the wrapped gift on his chest.  
Draco groaned and he sat up, pushing himself back against the headboard. His hair fell around his face as he felt of the package, trying to guess what it was. He tore off the silver wrapping and pulled out a package of licorice and an envelope. Inside the envelope was a watercolor painting of a dragon in black and greens.  
“Cool,” he said smiling. “Thanks.” Draco went straight to the candy, and chewed on the end of a piece of licorice as he opened the drawer next to his bed and took out the small green box tied with silver ribbon.  
Olivia untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box. Inside was a small-sized pocket watch made as a pendant. She smiled, seeing her initials engraved on the inside of the watch. “Thank you, Draco.”  
“It's to go with the snake on your necklace.”  
“I love it,” she said, putting it safely back in the box. “Shall we go see what else we got?”  
“Might as well. I'm up anyways,” he sighed.  
Under the tree in the common room, Olivia pulled out the gifts to them and they sat together to open them. The Malfoys had got her a new coat, the fine wool and cashmere blend was so soft to the touch and the emerald green color made her smile. She was in awe over the Slytherin socks the headmaster knit for her and she showed them proudly to Draco who seemed rather jealous. Professor McGonagall got her some more stationary and she got another, more advanced, herbology book from Professor Sprout.  
“What are you doing for the day?” she asked him as he finished opening his presents.  
“I'm not sure. I may just relax in bed; take advantage of the fact no one else is there,” he laughed. “You going to see your dad?”  
“Yeah, I'm going to get ready so I can go. I'll probably be waking him up, too,” she said, gathering her things before heading upstairs.  
Olivia just put on something casual and went to her dad's quarters with his gift. She walked through the portrait and was slightly surprised when she saw him awake and sitting on the couch, coffee in hand. Plopping onto the couch next to him, she handed him the carefully wrapped, very thin package. “Happy Christmas, Daddy,” she said smiling.  
Setting his coffee onto the table, he untied the twine and pulled off the paper gently. Settled onto a thicker, sturdier matte board was a piece of parchment. It was on the larger size, approximately a foot in length. On the parchment, Olivia had rendered a very accurate painting of aconite and it's many useful parts, including the flower, the leaves, stem, roots, and seeds. The heading on the page was Aconitum, carefully written in a delicate calligraphic type. Underneath the heading, she'd written some other known names followed by a description of the plant and it's uses. While the page was created as an art piece, the accuracy had merit for a text. He thought of his own gift and breathed a slight laughed.  
“What is it?” she asked, seeing his amusement.  
“Open your gift,” he drawled, pointing to the package on the mantle of the fireplace.  
She retrieved it from the spot and tore it open. As she sat back onto the couch with the large book in her hands, opening it, she laughed. Page after page were printed artworks of various plants, flowers, and other useful things found in nature. “Great minds think alike?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.  
“So it seems,” he said, going back to his coffee.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
He simply nodded and gazed down to study his gift more, appraising the artistic talent. It was something entirely her own. While he certainly had the eye for it, he never had the motivation for such things as drawing and painting. Lily could barely draw a stick figure, let alone a fully detailed plant with such careful lines and coloring. Olivia had something that was only hers.

*****

“We have got to be overlooking something, Draco.” Olivia was getting impatient trying to figure out the petrified victims. They hadn't noticed Potter or Weasley going into the girls' bathroom anymore, but they were too wary of Moaning Myrtle. If the ghost were to see them snooping about, she'd likely wail it to the next person to walk in. Granger hadn't left the hospital wing in over a month after her incident with Polyjuice potion. Olivia and Draco had a proper laugh at the so called “brilliant” witch's mistake.  
Not to mention, with Lockhart's extreme Valentine's Day ordeal, there were way to many people in the halls and too many teachers keeping an eye on the gross amount of snogging going on, they just hadn't had the opportunity to investigate further into the location of the chamber. Now, Easter was getting closer and they both were worried.  
Part of them thought it was a good thing that there hadn't been any attacks since before Christmas break, but that also made them believe that whomever was behind the attacks went home for the holiday break. The other part of them was concerned that the next attack would be much more carefully thought out because, clearly, the person hadn't thought about the chances of the victims being petrified either. If someone were sending a basilisk after people, chances were, that person had full intention to kill.  
“Let's think about each attack, see if there's a correlation between them,” Draco said, thinking pensively.  
Olivia took out some parchment and her quill, dipping it into the ink. “Ok, first attack was on Halloween night, probably while everyone was having dinner in the Great Hall.”  
“Potter wasn't,” Draco noted.  
“I think I heard he was helping Lockhart with fanmail.”  
“Figures,” he said with a roll of his eyes.  
“Mrs. Norris was petrified. It was outside that girls' bathroom. What else?”  
“The writing on the wall was in blood, but no idea where it came from,” Draco mused.  
“There was water all over the floor,” Olivia remembered, “but Myrtle floods that bathroom all the time.”  
“Ok,” Draco started, leaning back against the arm of the leather couch, “second attack was after the quidditch game, after hours probably. What was that boy's name?”  
“Colin Creevey. He's in my year.”  
“We don't know where it happened or what the scene looked like, though,” he thought. “Isn't that the kid who always carries around that bloody camera?” Olivia nodded as she wrote down the facts. “Annoying that one,” Draco continued, “like a yapping puppy dog.”  
She couldn't refrain from practically snorting at his accurate analogy. “Third attack was after the dueling club,” she said, still laughing a bit.  
“The Hufflepuff boy that the snake went after, right? Nearly Headless Nick was petrified, too, but I suppose you can't kill a ghost.”  
Olivia looked at her notes. She thought about every single detail in her mind. The blood wasn't at the other attacks, only the students had blood status in common, but that didn't explain Filch's cat or the ghost. “On sight,” she whispered, staring curiously at the list.  
“What?” Draco asked, leaning forward towards her.  
“The basilisk kills on sight,” she said, a dawning realization coming over her. “We are idiots! It's bloody obvious! Look,” she spun the paper around, pointing each instance out to him. “Water on the floor, Colin's camera, and Nearly Headless Nick. Reflection, lens, ghost. They didn't outright see the basilisk, only it's reflection or through something else.”  
“You're brilliant!” Draco praised, pleased at her deduction.  
Olivia sat back in her chair, chin up. “Snape. Slytherin,” she stated smugly and they both laughed at her. “So, now what do we do?”  
“I don't know. We still can't get into the bathroom without at least Myrtle noticing, we don't know how or if it's even possible to seal off the entrance for good, and we have about two months left to do something.”  
“And we can't just tell someone because the whole purpose of this is to keep your name out of it,” she sighed. “My name will automatically be connected by association, also.”  
“Bollocks,” Draco groaned. “I'm only seeing one way out of this.” He put his head back against the back of the couch.  
“Uh oh. What is it?” Olivia waited for him to elaborate.  
“Getting the information to Granger. We need to plant it on her or leave it somewhere for her to find and we can't be connected to it.”  
“The library. Do you think just the page will do it? I have that old hand mirror Pansy gave me years ago. That should give her a clue, too,” Olivia offered.  
“Though I'm loathe to say it, if anyone besides us can figure it out, it'd be Granger.” He paused a moment, “What do you still have that thing for?”  
“Aunt Cissa removed the cheesy complimenting charms from it and, though I'm loathe to admit it, it was actually pretty even though I know it was probably the cheapest last minute gift they could find.”

*****

Almost a week had gone by and they hadn't seen Granger in the library hardly at all while they were there and, when they had, she left shortly after they arrived. However, on Friday, Olivia walked into the library with Draco. They passed Granger who was deep into researching for an essay apparently. She hadn't written very far down the parchment so it was likely she would be there a while.  
They found a table between shelves that was across and behind hers. Draco sat next to her and they each pulled out their respective homework to work on as they waited. He rose from his chair and set off to find a book.  
When he returned, he put the book on the table, a small text on monstrously sized creatures. They planned to stick the book page he'd taken from Florish & Blott's into the book and have Granger find it somehow. All they had to do was wait for her to leave her table for a time.  
Draco worked on a potions essay while they waited and Olivia simply focused on studying for her exams. It was some time before they finally noticed movement at Granger's table. She was closing up the two books, getting up from her seat, probably to return them to the shelves.  
Taking the opportunity, Draco stood quickly, but silently. He grabbed the book and inserted the page. Grabbing the hand mirror from Olivia, he looked around, making sure he wouldn't be seen before walking over to the table. He discretely put the book down on top of the notes laid out on the table and tucked the mirror into Granger's bag that laid open on the table as he passed. Draco continued down a shelf and pulled a random book before returning to their table.  
A moment later, the girl came back towards her table carrying three or four different books, but she stopped still when she saw a book on her table that she hadn't put there. Draco and Olivia focused intently on their own work as they knew she would be looking around for anyone that seemed to be watching her or acting suspiciously.  
Olivia heard as she pulled out her chair and they watched her eye the book carefully before picking it up to examine the cover. As the girl thumbed through the book, she stopped as she saw a torn page that had obviously come from a different text. They knew the moment Granger took the hint because she hastily got up and set off towards the catalog probably in search of more information on basilisks.  
They went about their studying for a while before retiring to the common room. Granger was still pouring over many tomes when they left. Olivia hoped she found the mirror. If she stayed much later, she'd need it.  
The next morning, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were getting ready for their quidditch match while everyone else was quietly finishing their breakfast. Olivia couldn't help but notice that Granger hadn't showed up for breakfast. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were also not present, but that hadn't worried her much since their houses were playing quidditch that day. Perhaps Granger had just gone to the pitch already.  
There was some commotion in the halls as they were heading back to the dungeons. Draco and Olivia both head a few of the boys in Gryffindor complaining about quidditch being canceled. She gave Draco a worried look. A couple of Slytherin girls were walking past and Olivia caught one of their arms.  
“What's happened?” she asked the girl, probably two years ahead of her.  
“Another attack, I think. No one's said who, though,” she answered her housemate. Olivia nodded her thanks. She knew without even having to hear it. Granger had been attacked.  
“Now, what?” she asked Draco, frantic, once they got back to the common room.  
“We'll just have to wait it out,” he said, falling onto the couch. “We don't know who it was yet. There's nothing we can do, anyways.”  
Olivia sat on the opposite couch. Taking a breath, she realized he was right. What could they do? She just had to hope that, if it was Granger, she found a way to get the information to her friends at least. “If there's another attack or if nothing is done before the end of the month, I just tell Daddy. Agreed?” Draco nodded, knowing it was a last resort.  
That evening, their Head of House came in and announced that a new curfew had been put into place. He explained to them that, from then on, no student was to be anywhere alone and must always be escorted by a teacher. They were told that they were not to leave the common room without notifying him first and, in the morning, he would escort everyone to breakfast. From there, each teacher would escort their respectful classes to their rooms. He'd also confirmed that it was, in fact, Miss Granger who had been attacked.  
As time went on, things only got worse. Draco's father had apparently used his own influence among the school board to have Dumbledore removed as headmaster. Plus, Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban! Olivia and Draco couldn't even begin to guess why. Rumors of the school being closed were running rampant and everyone was starting to worry about it.  
The last weekend of the month, Olivia couldn't sit still. She could tell it was making Draco nervous so she sat on her hands. “I think I'm going to go see Daddy,” she whispered. Draco looked at her questioningly. “I won't say anything yet, but I want to get an idea what the teachers know, if anything.”  
“That might not be a bad idea,” he said, sitting up.  
Olivia went over to the portrait that led directly to their Head of House's quarters and gave the password. The portrait swung open and there was a small hall that led to a heavy wooden door. She knocked, hoping her dad was in. Without having to wait long, the door opened and he stepped aside to let her enter.  
“I wasn't sure you would be in since it was fairly early,” she said as she followed him into his private lab. Seeing the mass of chopped mandrake on the table, she saw why. “Need some help?” When he pointed towards the mandrake, she went about chopping the roots into finer pieces in preparation for stewing. “Daddy?”  
“Hm?” he answered amidst counting the stirs.  
“Are they going to close the school?” she asked worriedly.  
“I sincerely doubt it,” he assured her as he moved to the next cauldron.  
“Does the headmaster know what's going on?” Olivia wanted to get straight to the point, knowing her dad hated beating around the bush.  
He stopped after the last stir and gave her a knowing look. “You'll find, Olivia, that the headmaster knows far more than he lets on. I have offered my opinions and he has assured me that everything will turn out according to plan.”  
“According to plan?” Olivia knew the way her dad spoke. When he said he had “offered his opinion,” it meant he had given the information to the headmaster about whatever it was that was brought into Hogwarts. However, when he said “according to plan,” she wasn't sure what he meant by that.  
“Did you know that even I have never won a chess match against Albus?” he asked her.  
Her eyes widened. So, the headmaster had planned every move that was made. Did that also mean that he knew she and Draco knew about the basilisk and the chamber?  
“Did you also that a father knows when his own daughter keeps secrets?” he asked, his tone lower. Meeting his gaze, she tensed, thinking she might be in trouble, but he only raised the corner of his mouth the tiniest of fractions before going back to his stewing mandrake. Olivia was about to speak when Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the place.  
“All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately.”  
“Is it another attack?” she asked him as he cleaned his hands.  
“I'm not sure. Stay here. I trust you can continue stewing the mandrake until I get back. Draco can come in here if you like, but no one else,” he instructed before he left his quarters.  
Olivia continued to stir the cauldrons and chop the remaining roots. She thought about all the information she'd just attained. Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on. He knew about the chamber and the basilisk and it was likely he knew exactly who was doing this. The biggest question was why he hadn't done anything about it? The other was that her dad knew she and Draco had the same information. She hadn't gotten in trouble for keeping it from him, but why? Did he know that she was only trying to help?  
It wasn't long before he returned. He seemed worried, but didn't say anything. Olivia didn't ask either. She just continued to stew the mandrake alongside him in case he had to leave again. As the night wore on, he finally sent her off to her dorm to get some sleep.  
Commotion down in the common room got her up quickly the next morning. Knowing it was too early for breakfast, she got up and threw on her robe before going downstairs. Draco was already awake as were most of the boys. He met her at the bottom of the stairs.  
“It's over. They did it,” he said, relieved that we could finally stop worrying about it all and get back to the way things were. “Breakfast?”  
“Yeah,” she laughed, heading back upstairs to get ready.  
They came into the Great Hall, seeing the vast majority of students were already up and excitedly talking. Everyone was relieved and it showed blatantly on their faces. Nearly Headless Nick was floating along Gryffindor's table, everyone welcoming him back. Draco and Olivia took their seat at their own table before she noticed Granger coming into the Hall.  
“Can I have your attention please?” Professor McGonagall got the focus of all the students onto the headmaster as he stood.  
“Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey who's mandrake juice has been successfully administered to all who had been petrified.” Olivia didn't applaud with the rest of the Hall. She was seething at the headmaster for not mentioning that it was her dad who stewed the whole lot of it with a bit of her help. Seeing her dad applauding, however, she figured that the headmaster knew he wouldn't have wanted his name strung about for praise. It only quelled a bit of her anger, though. “Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled.” The Hall broke out into overwhelming applause at that.  
The Great Hall doors swung open, capturing everyone's attention. Olivia smiled as Hagrid entered with a quiet, or as quiet as a half-giant could be, “Sorry I'm late.” While Draco didn't seem happy at the development, she was. Most of the staff at Hogwarts had been like family to her, not as close as the Malfoys, but still close. She knew Hagrid was innocent and couldn't imagine why they had believed him to be behind it in the first place. He was a gentle man and hated to hurt even the smallest of creatures.  
He stopped to speak to Potter and his friends for a moment. Olivia couldn't hear what he said, but Potter stood up, smiling at him, and said, “There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.” She imagined that Potter felt much the same for Hagrid as she did for the Malfoys by the way he hugged the giant. The clapping started from the headmaster, spreading to the Gryffindor table and out from there. Many students stood and shouted. When some of the Slytherin's began to applaud, Draco pulled Crabbe back down onto the bench. She gave him a look and started clapping herself. She was happy they had succeeded and was happy for Hagrid to be back. She didn't see any reason not to show at least that much.


	10. July 1993 – August 1993 (Second Year)

Olivia sat among the grass along the hillside overlooking the pond, a book spread across her lap. It was the second time she had read through its contents, but the subject matter was something that seemed to resonate with her. Occlumency. It was something that her dad had believed extremely valuable to learn with such expertise so she felt that it would be valuable to her as well.   
It was hardly noon, but she couldn't wait until her dad returned for her. Over the summer, she had become increasingly agitated with Draco's attitude. His arrogance and jealousy was a dense aura exuding from his every pore. Every conversation ended up being a rant about Potter and how arrogant and stupid he was. All he could talk about was the many ways in which he planned to truly “show” Potter and his friends that he was better than they were.   
It grated on her nerves to the point she wanted to cast him into the pond. On numerous occasions, she nearly had done exactly that. Of course, she understood his anger over some things, but the petty jealousy that he practically lived on was just ridiculous. Potter this and Potter that and Dumbledore and his bloody Gryffindors...that was all she ever heard anymore.   
“Olivia? What are you doing?” sounded the familiar grating voice from behind her. She sighed internally.  
“Reading,” she replied stiffly.  
“Well, I can see that, but why? School doesn't start for another two months.”  
“Because I want to, Draco. Did you need something?” she asked, still attempting to read a passage about creating a mindful barrier against unwarranted attacks.  
“You just always have your nose stuffed in a book recently, like that bloody Granger.”  
There it was. Not even two minutes into a conversation and a name was already dropped. “Well, maybe it's because I am sick of your bloody arrogant prattling and greater-than-thou attitude lately.”  
“My arrogance? What do you call what you're acting like now?! Speak for yourself.”  
“Draco, I'm done with this conversation. Now, please, leave me to my book.” _Pond, pond, pond..._ The thought was just so tempting.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?”  
She slammed her book shut and stood, facing him to turn her fiery gaze to his stone grey eyes. “Draco, I am tired. I am tired of this constant petty jealousy of yours. All I hear anymore is Potter, Potter, Potter! Granger, Weasley, Dumbledore! I swear if I hear it again, I'm chucking you into the pond! I'm so sorry you got your knickers in a knot over the entire chamber ordeal and the quidditch match and whatever else it is that has got you pissed off, but _get over it._ ”   
Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, but no noise followed. When he tried again only to realize that she'd unintentionally silenced him, she exhaled a breath of relief before turning back towards the manor. It wouldn't be long until her dad would come to retrieve her and she wanted to enjoy what little silence she had left. Retreating to her room upstairs, she was still too angry to find any amount of amusement in her accidental magic.   
When a soft knock drew her attention some time later, she looked up from her book to see her aunt. “Your father is here, sweetheart,” she said as Olivia was already rising from her spot on the bed. She grabbed her bag after putting her book inside.   
“Bye, Aunt Cissa,” she said, hugging her aunt around the middle before leaving her room. Once she was downstairs and saw her dad standing in the foyer, she barely slowed at all as she exited the front door of the manor.   
Severus followed after his daughter, her swift, long steps matching his own. When he reached her side, he simply held out his arm for her to grasp on to before they disapparated from just outside the gate. They hadn't been home long before she found him in his lab, begging for something top chop or grind.  
“Fight with Draco?” he asked simply.  
She was quickly scraping the horn across the microplane. “ _Idiot. Arrogant. Bloody. Prick_ ,” she seethed, accentuating each word with a hard swipe of the horn. She stopped and peaked through her lashes to see her dad's raised eyebrow. “Sorry,” she mumbled quickly for her language.  
“That bad?” he asked as he resumed his labeling.  
“I am just so sick of his jealous whining.” Olivia put the horn down on the table again before continuing. “Everything is Potter's fault or Dumbledore's and I simply won't listen to it anymore. I think the huge display at the end of term was the last straw. First it was how Potter had rudely turned down his offer of friendship in their first year, which I don't know, I wasn't there. Then, there was the ordeal with him showing up Draco and ended up getting on the quidditch team in his first year. Then, when Slytherin had rightly won the house cup, Dumbledore added some last-minute points to Gryffindor, just enough for them to win instead. Add on everything that happened this past school year, only to have all our hard work unrecognized, which was the whole point in the first place. I just don't get it.”  
“He is a thirteen year-old boy, Olivia. Trust me, they are all that way. Draco takes after Lucius in more ways than you know. He'll have to learn things the hard way.”  
“By the way things are looking, now, we likely won't be speaking much this year. I hate arguing so I'd rather avoid him completely. I almost had him thrown into the pond today. I accidentally silenced him instead.”  
“Well, for the safety of the Malfoy heir, would it suffice to say that, until further notice, you'll not be staying over during the summer?”  
Olivia laughed as she went back to grating the horn. “While I may not cause physical harm to him, Daddy, I can't promise that his pride won't be sorely bruised if we have to be in the same room for any period of time.” 

*****

Olivia sat at the table with her oatmeal as she read over the same passage in her book once again. Hearing footsteps enter the kitchen, she spoke, “Daddy? Could you explain the use of a wall in Occlumency? I understand the concept, but it doesn't seem like it would be quite effective.”  
Severus was pouring his coffee as he thought about her question. “How so?”  
“Well, it seems to me that a series of protective barriers would be far more effective. The use of a wall, being the barrier between the offensive force and your most sensitive memories, it just seems to be easy to break. One could simply use brute force and the wall would crumble. Any idiot can use force.”  
“That's very observant,” he said as he sat across from her at the table, pulling his fingers through his hair. “I agree. That is precisely why I use an entirely different approach to protecting the mind from outside forces.” Olivia sat up a little, attentive to his outlook. “A maze-like structure is a far better way to confuse anyone attempting to occlude your mind. It will easily take them to meaningless memories, for example, what you had for breakfast or the act of walking somewhere unimportant. You place your most sensitive memories deep within the maze, also behind a series of walls and puzzles, making it even more impossible to break through.”  
“So, the _proverbial_ wall could be anything created by the witch or wizard unique to their own mind. A maze, library, or location like the Forbidden Forest, perhaps?”  
“Exactly. It should be unique to the person so anyone attempting to force their way through could not possibly know where the secrets lie without knowing that person inside and out and, even then, it should be reinforced with things that only that person knows.” He drank his coffee slowly, watching his daughter digest the information he'd just given her, when there was a tapping on the kitchen window.   
Olivia was quickly to her feet, knowing the day. She opened the window, allowing Muninn to step onto the sill. She took the letters from his outstretched claw while he perused the handful of blueberries left on the counter for him. Dropping one onto the table next to Severus, she broke the seal on her own letter.   
“When could we head to Diagon Alley, Daddy? I won't have the full year head start like I had last year. I'd like to at least get started before term starts,” she said as she looked over the year's book list. When no answer came, she looked up. Her dad was deeply engrossed in his own letter, his brow furrowing deep. “Is something wrong?”   
Glancing up, he composed himself before finishing his coffee. “Just the headmaster being his usual self. Perhaps we'll go later in the week. I must go write a very strong letter.” He left the kitchen in a hurry after putting his mug in the sink.   
Olivia's own eyebrows rose with intrigue and she held back her amusement knowing that the headmaster was about to get a letter that was likely to be both short and filled with words she wasn't allowed to say in public. She wondered what Dumbledore had done this time.

*****

Olivia didn't know the outcome of the correspondence between her dad and the headmaster, but she did know that the headmaster must have made the final decision because her dad's scowl was very evident for days afterward. She stood in front of the shelves of Flourish & Blott's looking at her list. A couple titles had been added in her dad's hand. She was in charge of her books and robes while he went to Knockturn Alley for some supplies.   
She was picking up the third year's Defense Against the Dark Arts text when a girl's voice sounded next to her. “You're Professor Snape's daughter, correct?” Olivia turned to see none other than Hermione Granger. “Sorry, I couldn't help but notice the resemblance,” the girl laughed. “I'm Hermione Granger,” she introduced herself while holding out her hand. Olivia was slightly surprised that she would be happily introducing herself to a Slytherin and one who she knew to be a friend of Draco's and the daughter of a Professor.   
“Olivia Snape,” she responded, shaking the girl's hand. She reached for the book again, pulling it from the shelf.  
“Are you reading ahead a year?” she asked as she pulled the same book from the shelf.  
“My father added it to my list. I had read ahead for last year, but, unfortunately, I won't get as much of a head start this year.”  
“That's good, though. It's important to stay ahead as much as you can. Might I safely assume you're already ahead in Potions?”   
“I help my father enough during the summer that I am.”  
“It must be nice, having a Professor around, especially being able to help with things like that. I'll bet you know tricks only he knows just from watching him your whole life.” She stopped and laughed, “The most I get is how to properly floss.”  
Olivia couldn't help but smile at her comment. The girl seemed nicer than she had originally thought. “If not that, at least how to brew the strongest cup of coffee.”   
Hermione did laugh at that. “Well, I guess I'll see you around school, then. It was nice to meet you.” The girl left after Olivia nodded in response. The entire conversation had confused her. Hermione truly was strange.  
She finished collecting all her books and told the cashier that the amount was to be drafted from her father's account. The next thing she had to do was to get sized for her new robes, which always bored her out of her mind. 

*****

As the term drew closer, Severus was becoming more and more concerned with the state of things. First there was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who just so happened to be the worst possible prospect. He wondered if there was absolutely no one better suited for the position or if it was just the headmaster's sentimentality that won the man the post.   
Remus Lupin. He hadn't heard that name in so long. It was true that Lupin wasn't the worst of his kind, far from it. However, the fact was still that he was a werewolf. He was dangerous. To have a werewolf inside the walls of a school teaching children, one of which was his own, positively enraged him. Albus even had the gall to volunteer his services to brew the canine's monthly potions!   
He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to push away the oncoming headache that had been threatening him for over an hour. Olivia had went to bed only recently, leaving him alone in the sitting room. Grasping his glass of Ogden's, he thought over the newest bit of information that had been revealed to him only earlier that evening.   
Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison. Albus had sent him an urgent owl shortly after dinner. Severus discreetly cast protective wards around their home. He didn't want to worry Olivia too soon, but if Black had escaped, it was likely they wouldn't catch him anytime soon. He would have to have a discussion with her about what to do while at school.   
He'd also sent his own urgent owl to Narcissa, letting her know about the situation so they could take their own precautions. While Narcissa was not close to her own family and certainly wasn't affiliated with Sirius Black at all, Azkaban often drove its inhabitants insane and it would not surprise him in the slightest to hear of Black visiting anyone and everyone he knew of to attempt to convince them to help him in one way or another.   
It was something that he'd never quite understood, Black's turn at the end. As deep as he'd been in the Death Eater's himself, not once had he heard of Black being at all in favor of Voldemort and his motivations. Yes, he loathed the man, but something was amiss in it all. He wasn't sure whether Black simply went insane or if his betrayal was the result of something more personal with his group of friends. Either way, he betrayed Lily's trust and that resulted in her death and could have resulted in Olivia's death had Voldemort went to the bedroom first rather than Harry's nursery. He hated the man, filthy beast that he was.   
With this happening, Severus felt a certain foreboding in his gut. Could this possibly be the beginning of something he'd hoped would never happen? He didn't want to live that life again. He had Olivia to take care of and protect; he wasn't sure he could live that way again, not with her. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to be pulled into anything similar to what he'd been through. If Voldemort were to rise again, he'd hoped that she would be of age and able to leave the country for a time.   
Now, his gut was telling him that he should probably begin preparing her and himself for the worst. 

*****

It was the morning when the Daily Prophet arrived, Black on the front page, when he knew he had to explain to Olivia what was going on. Severus was hesitant because he knew his daughter. She was going to have questions. However, he also knew that she respected private matters so he hoped that certain things would go unmentioned.   
He found her in her room, reading over one of the many books for her new courses. When she noticed his form in the doorway, she closed her book, obviously noticing that he had something to discuss. “Olivia, there's something I need to talk to you about.”  
Worry crossed her face, but she sat up, giving him her full attention. “Is something wrong, Daddy?”  
“Nothing too concerning, but something you should be aware of, all the same.” He pulled the chair from her desk over to her bed and sat down. “There's been an escape from Azkaban. You're aware of the war that ended shortly after you were born?”  
“Of course,” she said simply so that he could continue.  
“The man who escaped, Sirius Black, is the one who provided the information, which led to the death of the Potter family. It's a belief that he may have his mind focused on the boy, now, which is why the headmaster will be taking certain precautions this year at Hogwarts. Also, the Ministry is stepping in and will be having Dementors guarding the grounds. I must ask you to be careful. Do not leave Slytherin after hours without either myself, Minerva, or Albus and do not leave the grounds.”  
“I thought Dementors were dangerous and didn't care who they went after. Why is Dumbledore allowing them near the school at all?”  
“He's being forced to at least compromise with the Ministry, unfortunately. They are dangerous, which is why I want you to be cautious. I know you're quite young, but have you ever heard mention or read about the Patronus Charm?” When she shook her head, he explained, “It is a protective charm that drives away Dementors. It had a few other uses, but this is the main one. It's a highly advanced charm and very few can perform it. I will tell you that in order to perform it, you have to think of the happiest, most pleasant memory you have while saying 'Expecto Patronum.'”  
Olivia just nodded in understanding. “If Sirius Black has escaped, does that mean he may try to get Death Eaters back together?” she asked carefully. It wasn't a question he expected her to ask.  
“Black was not one for leading. He will likely only act alone or with as few others knowing his plan as possible.”  
“Do you think that others may come up again since he's escaped?”  
“That is possible,” he said, trying to keep the discussion focused only on Black and away from a possible oncoming war.  
“Will that put you in danger?”  
“Without a leader, they are easily disengaged. Most are too frightened to rise up without the Dark Lord and those who are still reside in Azkaban.”  
The air was tense as he sensed Olivia had more questions. Truthfully, she didn't know how to approach the questions she wanted to ask. He'd never really discussed his part in the war. All she knew was that he didn't like to talk about it; he always skirted around his own part in it all. Olivia was only aware of the facts, which everyone knew. She did know that he was a Death Eater alongside her uncle, but she also knew that Dumbledore trusted him and she also knew her dad, better than most, since she saw a different side to him.   
Olivia knew that there was a bigger story than what he would tell her and only time would reveal if he would ever tell her. She also suspected that her mother had played some part, but never asked. It was simply curious that she had died, leaving her dad as her only family. Something always felt bad about asking about her. There were no pictures of her that she'd seen. Olivia didn't even know her name. In fact, the only information she had was something that the Sorting Hat had said in her first year. She was a Gryffindor.


	11. September 1993 – October 1993 (Second Year)

Olivia was lucky enough to successfully avoid Draco when her dad saw her onto the train at King's Cross. She had almost asked to simply apparate alongside him to Hogwarts, but she didn't want to be seen as taking advantage of her father's position.  
As she walked along the car, familiar brown curls caught her eye just as she heard her name. “Oh, Hello, Olivia.” Hermione smiled at her broadly. It caught Olivia slightly by surprise. She was a Slytherin...why was a Gryffindor, especially Hermione Granger, best friend of the infamous Harry Potter, seeming to try and befriend her?  
She could only smile in return as she notice the other two coming up behind her, Potter being one of them. He seemed tired, darkness having formed under his eyes. She studied him curiously.  
“Oh, this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Guys, this is Olivia Snape,” Hermione introduced them. All three gave each other forced tight smiles in greeting. “Did you have a compartment to sit? We could make room.”  
“I'm sure I can find somewhere,” she started. Though she was unsure if she would actually find a seat, she was sure that Weasley and Potter wouldn't approve of her presence for the trip. Plus, it would not look good upon her, daughter of Professor Snape and Slytherin, to be sitting with them. “Thank you for the offer, though. See you later,” she said quietly so as to not be overheard by other students as she continued towards the end of the train.  
Olivia did find a seat with Hayden and a couple other boys in their year. She spent much of the train ride reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts text, that is, until the train began to slow, coming to an abrupt stop. The lights began to flicker and Hayden got up to open the door.  
“No,” Olivia said, feeling the dreadful cold fall over the compartment, “sit back down. Leave the door shut.”  
“What? Why?” Hayden asked, beginning to shiver from the cold. A frost began to form over the glass of the door and windows.  
“Dementors.” Her breath fogged in the air as she whispered. She pulled her wand from her sleeve, remembering the charm her dad told her of. Though she had never attempted it, she'd rather try than do nothing. She thought of all the happy memories, trying to find one that might work for the spell.  
Her mind blanked as she saw the black wispy figure outside the compartment, floating past their door, moving further down the train. When it passed, she let out a breath she'd been holding. She stood slowly, moving towards the door, hoping that only one had boarded the train. Pressing the handle, she moved the door to the side and looked out, glancing down the car.  
She only saw the blackened cloak billowing in the darkness until a bright white light blasted from inside a compartment much further down. Olivia realized that it had come from somewhere close to where Hermione and her friends had been. The figure slammed into the opposite wall of the car, startled from the blast, before fleeing from the light. A man emerged from the compartment, wand raised to form a shield of light against the creature.  
“Harry!” She heard Hermione's voice coming from the same compartment. Making sure the Dementor had fled, she left the compartment and moved quickly towards theirs. The man turned, spotting her. She assumed he was a new professor. He seemed to be about the same age as her dad, though he appeared to be rather worn, from what she wasn't sure.  
“You should return to your compartment. It's gone, but...just to be sure,” he said, his voice calm and kind.  
“Is...is Potter alright?” she asked quietly.  
The man smiled at her concern. “He'll be just fine.”  
Olivia nodded as she put her wand back into her sleeve before turning away. Composing herself before heading back into the compartment. Hayden seemed worried, as did the two other boys.  
“What happened?!” Hayden asked her before she could sit back down. The lights flickered back on.  
“Dementor got onto the train. It attacked Harry Potter.” Olivia furrowed her brow. Dementors were only supposed to be after Sirius Black. The thing had completely ignored all the compartments except for his. Why had it attacked him of all people?  
She was grateful that Hayden hadn't made some snide remark about Potter. In fact, she wasn't sure why she was concerned about him either. Perhaps it was simply because she knew that he'd done nothing wrong, not to warrant that at least. They all were disturbed by the attack and, once the train began on its journey again, they spent it in silence.   
  
*****   
  
It was a fast circulating topic around the school, how the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had saved Potter from the Dementor attack and that the boy had passed out from the encounter. It seemed that Draco was getting the most from talking about it, teasing and joking.  
Olivia tried to focus on getting back into the schedule of school. It was her first day for Defense and she was excited to see the newest professor's methods. The man had seemed kindly and well-spoken. Seeing him in full light was different. She saw just how worn he really was. There were many scars, all similar, but with varying depths and lengths. As he handed out a list of topics for the term, she observed the scars along his hands. She learned his name was Lupin.  
Glancing over the list, she found that it was reasonable, but well-rounded. While the first class didn't cover much, topic-wise, but more of an introduction and getting to know him as well as him getting to know them. When it was her turn, she announced her name and house, noticing a look of surprise appear on his face.  
As class was dismissed for lunch, Olivia waved Hayden along while she stayed behind. Walking up to the professor's desk, she waited until the last student was out the door. He was busy filtering through some papers until she drew his attention, “Professor Lupin?”  
“Miss Snape,” he smiled, “is there something I can help you with?”  
“Yes, Sir. I was wondering if you had a list of topics for the third years also? I'd like a copy if I may.”  
His smiled widened, “Studying ahead, are we?”  
“When I can.”  
“Of course,” he drew a copy from a stack of parchment and handed it to her. “Is this a subject that interests you so much?”  
“It's a subject that is valuable and...relevant,” she said, thinking about the Dementor attack. “Potions is more instinctual for me, but I dislike being unprepared.”  
He laughed. “Like father, like daughter, hm?”  
“I suppose,” she laughed softly.  
“It certainly was instinctual to him when we were in school. Quite the natural, if I remember correctly,” he mused.  
“You knew my father in school?”  
“Yes, we were in the same year, though I was in Gryffindor, he in Slytherin. I assume your mother was a Slytherin also?”  
“I wouldn't know, sir,” she said, looking down at the paper, pretending to focus on the list. “She died when I was a baby.”  
“Oh, I do apologize,” he said, looking slightly pained.  
“It's alright.” She smiled slightly. “I should get to lunch. Thank you for the list, Professor.”  
“You're very welcome.”  
  
*****  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes as she overheard Draco telling the story of the Hippogriff for probably the thousandth time. It was only a scratch, really. He'd even had the gall to owl her Uncle about it, which, judging from the way things sounded, he'd probably told him that the thing had actually scraped bone and was viciously attacking him. Uncle Lucius was thoroughly upset with Dumbledore and Hagrid for letting such a thing happen.  
Olivia had heard what really happened, though. Truthfully, if Draco hadn't been jealous and just plain stupid, he wouldn't have been hurt at all. He deserved what he got. Hagrid did not deserve to be treated as though it was his fault, however. She was about at her wit's end and on the verge of telling him to shut up when a Gryffindor boy ran into the Great Hall shouting.  
“He's been sighted! He's been sighted!”  
She spun round, seeing the mass of Gryffindors surrounding the Daily Prophet. “Who?!”  
“Sirius Black!”  
“Dufftown! That's not far from here,” mused Hermione.  
“Y-you don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?”  
“With Dementors at every entrance...”  
“Dementors. He's already snipped passed them once. What's to say he won't do it again?”  
“That's right...Black could be anywhere...Like smoke. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.”  
By the end of the week, Olivia was livid. She'd heard about the incident with the boggart in Professor Lupin's third year class. While the Slytherin students knew better than to gossip about it, it was the butt of every joke for Gryffindor. She could tell that it had pissed her dad off as well; he was thoroughly irritated at everyone and everything by the time the weekend arrived.  
October 30th arrived quicker than usual it seemed. That morning, she'd received a few sweet from Hayden and Magnus and Theo, the usual things from Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius, socks (again) from the headmaster, and another charm for her bracelet from Professor McGonagall. There was no gift from Draco this year.  
As she headed towards his quarters for dinner, as usual for her birthday, she avoided Draco's small gathering of “friends.” He was likely telling some elaborate and highly decorated story of something he'd done, causing them all to laugh. She sneered at his smug face, basking in the attention.  
She gave the password to the portrait leading to her dad, walking through and dropping onto the couch in the sitting room. Pulling out a random book from her bag, she tried to calm herself before she went into a spill over a bloody Malfoy prat over dinner.  
Almost an hour later, the portrait opened again, black robes filled the space, then his familiar voice. “What happened?” he asked, curious rather than concerned. Olivia looked up from her book, wondering how he knew she was angry in just the span of fifteen seconds. “Your knuckles are white from clutching that book far too tightly, Olivia...and I know the way you purse your mouth when you're upset,” he explained casually, understanding her silent question.  
She sighed, shutting her book with a loud pop. “A bloody Malfoy prat and that new professor,” she muttered.  
The appearance of a small table with two places for dinner interrupted the tense air. “What's Lupin done to you?”  
“Daddy, I'll not go into it because you know what he did,” she said, leaving it at that.  
“And Draco?” he asked, hanging his robed up by the door before moving towards the table.  
“He's just...,” she sighed, “he's just bloody Draco!” Standing, she moved to sit opposite him, waiting for dinner to appear. “When I left the common room, he had this gaggle of idiots around him practically fawning over some elaborated story. He's acting like a Gryffindor with this, oh, I don't know! Like an attention whore,” she said, having found the word. “Sorry,” she apologized for the crude word she'd slipped. Their meals appeared: roast duck with creamed potatoes and gravy, roasted root vegetables with rosemary and thyme crusty bread.  
“Are you, perhaps, a bit jealous, Olivia?”  
She dropped her fork against the edge of her plate, looking shocked at the observation her dad made. Olivia thought for a moment. “I miss the old Draco,” she mused, “but I am not jealous of the attention he's getting from just being stupid. I wish someone would punch some sense into him.”  
When they'd finished dinner, he magicked the wrapped gift from his desk over to them, settling it onto the table in front of her. She could tell it was another book and she hastily opened it, tearing the wrapping. “Fabian Bront's Extensive Guide to Defensive Spells and Charms,” she read and opened it to thumb through the various chapter titles.  
“There's a very good chapter on the Patronus Charm I told you about.”  
“Thanks, Daddy,” she grinned.  
  
*****  
  
It was a grey Sunday morning when Olivia was walking out towards the old bridge. The majority of the students were off to Hogsmead and she wanted some peace and quiet. She loved days like this, foggy and dim, an ever so slight mist that hung in the air. It was second to snowy weather in her eyes.  
Coming up to the bridge, she saw Potter walking slowly and almost somberly. She gave him a slight smile as they passed. He didn't seem so bad. Draco made him out to be some narcissistic and arrogant Gryffindor, but she'd never seen that. Olivia only ever saw two things: a normal boy or, like today, a very sad and lonely kid. Something within her wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't.  
She turned onto the bridge and looked up, seeing Professor Lupin standing near the middle, just looking out at the scenery. He also had this loneliness about him, like he was lost in the past. However, she couldn't forget what he had done and quickly spun to leave.  
“Miss Snape,” his voice called out, stopping her. She cringed internally. “Might I have a word?” he asked gently.  
Olivia turned, seeing him stroll towards her. She wrenched her gaze from him and focused on the cover of the book in her arms. “Professor,” she greeted him shortly.  
“I wondered if, perhaps,...something was the matter? I've noticed you seem distant in class, now, very different than the first day.”  
“If you thought about it, I'm sure you could figure out why, Professor. It doesn't take a genius to realize that, when you insult and humiliate my father's name, you would, in turn, have a very offended daughter,” she snapped. Taking a calming breath, she waited for house points to be deducted or detention, but it never came. She looked in his direction, seeing him glancing out, again with a pained expression.  
“I had thought that was the reason,” he whispered. “I do apologize; it was not purposefully done with ill-intent, I assure you.”  
“Professor, it isn't me who you should apologize to, but my father, no doubt, would not accept it either. It was inappropriate for a classroom and could have been avoided.”  
“You are right. I make no excuse for it.” He appeared defeated. “I know that it is usually best to avoid all confrontation with Severus when he has taken offense. I am used to that. However, I find that I am not comfortable with having offended you, also. I would like to make amends, if that were possible.”  
Olivia was shocked to hear her dad's first name spoken by someone she hadn't know practically her whole life. Only the Malfoys and the other teachers called him that. While Professor Lupin was a fellow teacher now, hearing it was still unusual to her. He was right about him, too; her dad would never accept his apology or any attempt at such. She could see that he was sincere, though, and that is what made her relax a little.  
“What was he like? In school, I mean...” she asked quietly.  
He laughed a nervous laugh that made her smile a bit. “Much the same. Though, his brooding intensity had certainly been perfected over the years.” She did smile at that. “I'm afraid that my group of friends were rather insistent on teasing him. I tried to stay out of it when I could, but my friends, well, one in particular, always felt threatened by him. He was very smart, a genius, even, in potions and defense, at least. Quiet. Always kept to himself.”  
She started to walk a little, the professor falling in step beside her as they talked. “Everyone says I'm just like him.”  
“I could see that. You certainly favor him. I don't know you well enough to say whether your personalities are alike. You seem a bit more open, however. You smile more,” he joked a bit. “I would say that, from what I've seen of you so far, he's raised you to be a very smart and kind young lady and I think that speaks volumes of him, too. By the way, I heard it was your birthday yesterday. Happy birthday.”  
Olivia smiled as they moved their discussion towards other topics, classes and what she was learning from the third year text. While she was still a bit angry at the incident, she felt better having spoken with him. Professor Lupin seemed very kind, but also like he was impulsive... _Gryffindor_ , she thought.  
  
*****  
  
“Olivia, wait,” came her father's voice from behind her. She was walking back to the dungeon's alone when he found her. He seemed hurried and concerned.  
“What's wrong?” she asked, his concern had only brought about her own.  
“Stay with me. We have to get all of Slytherin to the Great Hall. Black has been sighted in the castle,” he whispered, giving her a look to keep the information to herself.  
Pulling out her wand, they went to the dormitories and all the students were gathered. He lead the group, her directly next to him and first years behind, followed by second and onwards, leaving the seventh years at the back.  
The Great Hall was in uproar, but was quickly quieted by the headmaster. Sleeping bags were laid out and everyone was to lay down for the night soon after. She couldn't sleep, couldn't understand how anyone could with nearly everyone knowing that a mass murderer had been in the castle. However, quiet snores and slow breathing was heard all around her. She could see Draco's tousled hair against the pillow, one arm slung overhead, nearby. Voices drew her attention and she laid still, trying to listen.  
“I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, Sir, but there's nothing there.”  
“Third floor is clear, too, Sir.”  
“Very good,” the headmaster said.  
“I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black nor anywhere else in the castle,” her father said.  
“I wouldn't really expect him to linger.”  
“Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts on one's own, completely undetected.” She could hear that her dad was hinting at something. It was as if he was making an accusation, but Olivia had no idea what it could mean.  
“Quite remarkable, yes.”  
“Any theories on how he might've managed it?”  
“Many. Each as unlikely as the next,” the headmaster answered, seeming to attempt to counter her dad's thoughts.  
“You may recall, prior to start of term, I had expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor-”  
“Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. No, I'm quite convinced the castle is safe and am more than willing to send the students back to their houses.”  
“What about Potter? Should he be warned?”  
“Perhaps, but, for now, let him sleep. For, in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.”  
Olivia's head was swimming with information rather than dreams. All night she thought on it. The only two new professors were Lupin and Hagrid, but Hagrid had been at Hogwarts for years so he wasn't entirely new. She could only guess that her dad had reservations about Professor Lupin and his trustworthiness, but why?  
  
*****  
  
The library was nearly empty that afternoon as it usually was on Fridays, especially days before Quidditch. She had an essay to finish for Potions that week and was needing to find a specific reference on further usage of the root of the Crimson variety of Bastian Weed.  
Turning into the section she needed, she found Hermione seated at the table alone with many books open around her. She was writing intently, unaware of Olivia's presence. She saw some of the topics and couldn't imagine why she would be researching werewolves at this point in the term.  
“I thought Professor Lupin was saving Nocturnal Creatures for the end of term,” she said, catching the girl's attention.  
“Oh, Olivia, hi,” she smiled. “Unfortunately our schedule got a bit out of order this week. Professor Lupin wasn't able to teach so Professor Snape assigned the essay.”  
This made Olivia wonder. She stepped closer to the table and Hermione's work. “And he was aware that it wasn't on the schedule anytime soon.” It was more of an observation than a question, but she phrased it as such.  
“Yes, two rolls due on Monday morning, emphasis on recognition,” she said as she continued to write.  
“May I?” Olivia asked, motioning to her notes that were set to the side.  
“Of course, go ahead,” she said.  
Olivia picked up the parchment, glancing over the listed signs of werewolves: _irritated or bloodshot eyes, enhanced night vision, iris hue icy blue or bright amber, small pupils, tripled hearing range, enhanced sense of smell, increase in body and/or facial hair, bone growth causes bruising more noticeable during the days after the full moon, skin color lightens although may be darkened around the eyes, sweat glands increase in production, increase in body heat and almost feverish near full moon, may appear to slouch or have a humped back due to backbone regrowth, voice may be rough and grating, solitary, must move around often to avoid others recognizing monthly habits, complain of a monthly illness or simply disappear for a couple of days to a week every full moon._  
In her mind, things began to fall into place and she dropped the notes back onto the table, frantic in her search for the book she had originally came for. _Revolutionary Potions of the 20th Century._ She quickly indexed Damocles. Finding the page, she scanned. She read silently, _'Wolfsbane Potion. While unable to cure lycanthropy, it eases symptoms, allowing victims of the disease to hold onto their mental faculties during the full moon and transformation. It renders the dangerous beast into a sleepy wolf...Aconite, a very poisonous substance...in combination with the Crimson variety of Bastian Weed.'_  
“Damn,” she whispered. Looking up, she noticed Hermione staring at her worriedly. Turning the book around, she pushed it towards the other girl. “Second Year Potions assignment this week. Bastian Weed. As subtle as my father is, I think he is trying to get someone found out. If you would, keep this quiet, please,” she quietly plead. Hermione, eyes wide with what she'd read, simply nodded. Olivia turned and headed back to her essay.


	12. November 1993 – June 1994 (Second Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I work tax season so it's been work for 50+ hours a week since January. I also moved so I just now got my internet hooked up so I could post. Anyways! Back to the story!!

Olivia sighed as she downed the potion. The pains subsided, but it didn't help the discomfort, the sense of self-consciousness which she tried to shake. It's normal, she thought, nothing to be self-conscious about. Puberty. Her aunt had informed her about it last summer and she'd read about it, of course, but actually experiencing it was another thing entirely.  
She felt...weird. First, the cramping, then the feeling of being bloated, and now she just felt cranky and hungry. She looked at herself in the dorm room mirror, trying to remember what she looked like a year ago. Olivia noticed a definite filling out in her hip and chest, hair growth, and now this. She groaned at the inconvenience of it all. Why did I have to be born female?  
Studying herself, she picked apart her features, her black hair, pale skin, black eyes, all like her father's. However, she noticed her thick eyelashes, lips, the shape of her face and wondered what her mother looked like. Olivia wondered if those features came from her or from her father's mother's side. Did she have anything that resembled her mother?

*****

Christmas break came quickly that year, it seemed. Olivia sat in her dorm, fairly alone in Slytherin house. She was reading through her third-year defense text. Turning the page, she paused. Nocturnal Creatures. Remembering the conclusion that was drawn in reference to a certain professor, she turned pages until she reached “werewolves.”   
The more she read, the more she worried about what would happen to the professor if he missed one of his potions or to her father if he got caught up in his attempt to reveal the professor's condition. He was already caught up. She had to remind herself of that. Professor Lupin had only missed that one class. She wondered, why, out of all the full moons that had occurred, had that one been so bad that he couldn't make it to class. She always noticed that, around a full moon, he would be very weary and slow in his movements, as if in pain, but he never missed. Had her father purposefully diluted his potion that once to cause his to miss so that he could fill in and assign that essay? As much as Olivia hated to think it, she couldn't deny that it was entirely possible.   
Olivia put the text away and got dressed for dinner, which she was to have with her father. She dressed comfortably and went downstairs, using the connecting painting between the common room and his quarters. She opened the door, finding the table already set and her father walking through, adjusting his shirt sleeves after obviously having been brewing.   
They both sat down as dinner was served. Olivia's mind went to other things as they began to eat in silence. Her father must have noticed her distance. “Something on your mind?” he asked, his voice low and careful.  
She looked up at him and thought about whether she wanted to broach the subject...a subject they had never discussed. “Can I ask you something, Daddy?” she asked worriedly.  
Sensing her nervousness, he place his silverware down and took a drink. “What about?”  
“I...I know it's never been something we've talked about, but last year, during the sorting ceremony, the hat said that I was born of two houses.”  
Olivia saw her father's shoulders tense, his mouth press tight. Immediately, she wished he hadn't said anything. She could sense his extreme discomfort on the subject.  
“You're wanting to know about your mother,” he said softly.  
“I don't have to know everything...I just... I want to know if I'm like her. What was she like?”  
He took a careful breath and she could see his mind working out the words. “The sorting hat was correct. She was in Gryffindor. I would say that your exuberance and out-spoken nature are characteristics you inherited from her. Your finer features are hers. She was...very kind, too much so in some cases. She was smart. Always positive...hopeful.” He went back to his meal, having put the subject from his mind for the moment. “She was the opposite of me,” he said finally.  
Olivia could see a sadness drawn about his face, which he quickly corrected. “Perhaps it all balanced out in me, then,” she laughed, attempting to lighten the thickness in the air the discussion had caused.   
“You have her laugh...”

*****

After Olivia had left, returning to her dorm for the night, Severus dropped into the chair by the fire, summoning himself a glass of fire whiskey. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he swallowed the pain forming behind his eyes.   
He knew the day would've come, sooner or later. He thought that he had prepared for the conversation. He was wrong. In fact, he often felt that he was lucky she hadn't brought it up before. She was looking more and more like Lily the older she got. He knew she could sense how he felt, at least a little, which is likely why she never asked and why she cut the conversation short.   
How was he supposed to tell her about what happened? Dumbledore had said the Dark Lord would return. He couldn't risk her knowing about her true lineage until after that. It would put her in danger to have that information in her mind.   
Severus could tell that she wanted so badly to know. He imagined that she felt like a part of somehow missing, not knowing her mother's name or what she looked like. He had said at little as possible. It was just enough to calm her mind, but not enough to give any distinct clue to her identity. However, how long would that little information satisfy her?

*****

Olivia didn't really want to be there. However, her father had insisted that they come. Her aunt and uncle were glad to see her and she them. It had been a while since she had spent any time with them. Her relationship with Draco at that time had interfered with that.   
Her dress was a dark green, off-the-shoulder design with black lace peeking from the bottom of the skirt, which stopped just below her knee, and a touch around the neckline. It was a gift from the Malfoys. It was modest, but attractive on her developing figure.   
Many of the same families came to their gathering as usual. Her father was talking to her uncle Lucius on one side of the room while she stood at the opening between the dining and entertainment rooms, holding a glass of punch which she swirled around in her cup.   
Aunt Cissa was talking to a witch just near her. She hadn't caught much of their conversation, but it grabbed her attention when she heard her name mentioned. “Olivia's very talented on piano, among other things; she plays beautifully.” It was her aunt. Another witch asked, “Olivia is Severus's daughter, correct? I only remember seeing her once here when she was very little; she must be grown by now.”  
“Olivia?” her aunt called.  
She walked over to the elegantly dressed witches. “Yes, Aunt Cissa?” she said politely as Narcissa swept an arm across the back of her shoulders.  
“This is Heather Ylang, a good friend of mine,” she introduced the witch. Olivia noticed her defining Asian features, but noted no accent.   
“A pleasure to meet you,” she said softly.  
“My, she certainly has grown!” The witch said. “Narcissa tells me you play piano.”  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
“I played piano for years when I was young. Oh, please tell me you will be playing sometime tonight.”  
Olivia sighed internally and replied, not wanting to disappoint her aunt. “If it should please you, ma'am, I can now.”   
“That would be wonderful,” her aunt said, leading her towards the corner of the room where the grand piano was. She took her punch and vanished it to the kitchens.   
As she tucked her skirt and settled onto the bench, she noticed that a few others were stopping to listen. Her father and uncle had moved closer. Deciding on her piece, she placed her fingers just above the keys and took a deep breath.  
Carol of the Bells. It was her favorite to play, the light melody with the added drama of heavy beats across deep tones. She had, of course, changed it up slightly to suit her tastes, creating a more dramatic piece.   
When she had finished, the witches and wizards around her applauded. She stood, giving a slight curtsy, and smiled. Her aunt's friend was pleased and thanked her for playing. Olivia returned to her place between the two rooms while everyone went back to their conversations. That's when she heard familiar voices in the corner of the dining room behind her.   
“Draco, what's the deal with you two anyway? Didn't she practically live here most of the time? I mean, she isn't really related, right? So...you must've...you know.” It was a boy, she couldn't remember his name, but knew he was around Draco a lot at school.  
“She's my godfather's daughter. She stayed at the manor during school. It's nothing,” she heard Draco reply tightly.  
“Who's her mother? I heard that she was probably some random muggle.” the boy said. Olivia heard the sneer in his voice.   
“I don't know,” Draco said shortly.  
Olivia's stomach began to twist into a knot. It's true; she didn't know her mother's identity, but the disgust in the boy's voice made her sick. She wanted to walk into the room and tell him that she was a witch, a Gryffindor to be exact, but in a manor full of Slytherins and a select few Ravenclaws, that would be unwise. Not to mention, the fact was private, her and her father's secret. No one had any right to know. To her, it didn't matter, but there was a realization at that moment. She had been raised as any pureblood was, but she was certainly no pureblood. Her father, she knew, was half-blood. That fact disgusted this boy. It hurt.  
“Everyone knows that the Professor never married. Nobody knows anything about her mother. The woman, whoever she was, probably just didn't want her.”  
She could feel the anger building. Grasping her arms across her middle, she tried to breathe, trying to gain control. There was a shift in magic in the air and it swirled around her. A few nearby witches and wizards turned to find the source.   
“I mean, you don't like her, really, do you? She's not like us. I honestly don't know why your parents bother.”  
A burst of energy came out of her. She heard glass shatter behind her, the boy shout along with Draco surprised gasp. “What the bloody hell was that?!”   
Olivia walked quickly towards the door. She needed to get out. Once she was outside, she felt the embarrassment. She'd lost control of her magic in a room full of witches and wizards, including her aunt and uncle. There was no way she could go back inside. She felt a tear sliding down her cheek.  
The sound of the door opening and shutting behind her made her quickly brush the tear away and blink back any that were attempting to fall. She felt fabric fall around her shoulders, her cloak. Glancing to the side, she saw her dad. He held out his arm, disapparating as she grasped it.  
As they appeared in Spinner's End, just in the middle of an alleyway not far from their house, he spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“The boy with Draco...he was talking about me, basically how I have dirty blood and...he was talking about my mother. And Draco didn't say anything against it. Nothing.” That feeling hurt. Draco had stood there and allowed the boy to talk about her that way. They used to be friends, didn't they? Did he think of her that way, too? She swallowed, forcing her emotions aside. “I apologize for losing control. I should apologize to Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius.”  
He had no words. His own anger was building, but he pushed it away. Placing his hand on her arm, he guided her back towards home. 

*****

Second term started and Olivia attempted to keep herself busy. However, every time she saw Draco, that anger would build again. She found herself often staying on the second floor overlooking the Forbidden Forest. She could see Hagrid's hut, chimney smoking; oftentimes he would be outside working in his garden or feeding the hippogriff that had injured Draco.   
She was just ready when she heard laughing below. She saw Draco and two of his lackeys standing just behind the stones, pointing towards Hagrid's. Olivia sighed and started gathering her things to leave, not wanting to listen to them, but she was stopped by a girl's screaming.  
“Foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach!”   
Looking out, she saw Draco pressed against the stone, Hermione's wand at his throat. She could hear her friends saying something and she began to lower to wand. Draco started laughing as she turned, but she spun and threw a punch right into his nose. Olivia snorted, but clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from being heard. She had to stifle her laugh as Draco stumbled back towards the castle.   
She watched as the three Gryffindors headed down towards Hagrid's and was about to return to her reading when she saw two of the exact same Griffindors follow behind. Olivia blinked and checked herself, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Her brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell? She thought and went through many conclusions in her head, but none seemed to explain what she had seen. The first three went into the hut while the second two went behind the gardens, near the forest.   
Olivia couldn't explain it. It worried her a little, but something in her gut told her that it was pointless to worry about any of those three. It was likely they were into some sort of trouble again and she hoped it would work out for them.   
That's when she noticed the Minister himself walking out towards Hagrid's along with the headmaster and a tall man with a giant axe. Then, she remembered that the hippogriff currently relaxing among the pumpkin patch, had been sentenced to death. So, that's why Draco was out here. She felt bad for Hagrid. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't the animal's fault either.  
Seeing that the sun was beginning to set, she remembered that it was a full moon tonight, which brought along a number of other worries. Shaking her head, she decided she was worrying far too much about everything, none of which was within her control.   
Olivia hardly noticed the trio returning to the castle. She was walking back down the stairs and towards the dungeons before having to watch what she assumed was about to happen. Once she was back in the dungeons, she went towards her father's quarters instead of the common room. The painting swung open, but she didn't notice any sound or movement inside.   
“Daddy?” she called, but received to answer. Olivia turned to the painting to the left, just outside of the door to her room. “Excuse me, but do you know if my dad has been in yet?”  
“Sorry, m'lady, but he just left, in quite a hurry, too,” said the royal looking boy in the painting. “He muttered something about a professor and his potions.”  
“Oh,” she said. “Thank you.” Deciding to wait for him, she went to the couch and opened her book again.   
It had been hours and her father hadn't returned. Olivia was getting worried. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong. Putting her book down, she grabbed only her wand and left the room. She began walking silently down the corridors. When she passed his classroom, it was dark and empty, no sign that he'd been in there at all recently. Keeping to the dark hallways, she made her way towards Professor Lupin's classroom, which was also empty.   
She knew that her father didn't have rounds that night. He would've had to take the Professor his potion, but what if something had happened? She found her way back near south end of the castle, where she had been earlier that day. Upstairs, she looked out towards the forest and could see nothing. After a while, she decided to go back and check the dungeons again when she heard a howl.   
Holding her breath, she tried to figure out what direction it came from. The Whomping Willow. She ran downstairs and outside, looked out past the stones. She could only barely see the tree beyond the forest. She heard more noises coming from the same direction. A scream, barking, another howl. Olivia wanted to run in the direction of the noise, but she held herself back, knowing that she, alone, couldn't do anything against a werewolf. She wondered if Professor Lupin was the source of that howl. After a few moments of debating on what to do, she finally saw movement.  
Olivia saw her father stumbling out of the woods with Hermione and Weasley. She ran to them, meeting them halfway down the hill.   
“Olivia you should not be out here,” he scolded.   
“Professor, what about Harry?!” Hermione asked, the panic in her voice evident.  
“Olivia, get them inside and go to the headmaster's office.”  
“Was that Professor Lupin I heard?” Olivia asked cautiously. When her father gave her a look of acknowledgment, she grabbed his arm. “Daddy, you can't go out there, please.”  
“Mr. Potter is still out there with a werewolf and a murderer on the lose. Get them inside and go to the headmaster,” he said sternly.   
“But, Daddy, you're hurt!” Olivia noticed the claw mark which had torn open his robes and had just reached his chest. There was a little blood showing through.   
“Get inside, now,” he said once more before turning back towards the forest.  
Olivia fought the urge to follow and pocketed her wand. Turning, she grabbed Weasley's other arm, noticing his injured leg. Once inside the castle, they set him on the stairs and Hermione went to wrapping his leg to stop the bleeding.   
“Can you get him to the hospital wing?” Olivia asked her.  
“Yes. Go, hurry,” she replied.   
Running through the corridors, she was surprised that no other professors on their rounds heard or caught her. Once she was at the base of Dumbledore's office, she stopped, gasping for breath. “Malted Mice.” The staircase began to twist and she ran up the stairs, throwing the door open, not bothering to knock. “Professor!”   
“Miss Snape,” he said, sounding surprised. He sat behind his desk, writing, having stopped upon her entrance.   
“Please, Professor. Something's happened. Daddy's in the forest. He said Harry Potter is out there and so is Professor Lupin and I believe Sirius Black, too. Weasley is injured and Hermione is getting him to the hospital wing,” she spewed between gasps. She'd ran nearly the entire length of the castle to get to his office.   
Standing, the headmaster turned to one of the many paintings in his office, telling the gentleman to fetch Minerva, turning to another to send them to wake Madam Pomfrey, and another to go to the Minister. “Miss Snape, I must send you back to Slytherin.”  
“No, I can't! Daddy's injured, too. Let me go with you,” she pleaded.  
“I can let you wait in the hospital wing. I will force him to go see Poppy when we return, but I cannot allow you outside the castle.” He walked past her and hurried down the stairs. Hearing her starting to argue, “I assure you, Miss Snape, that he will be just fine. Go to the hospital wing and wait there.”  
She nodded, defeated. Olivia watched him turn, quickly heading back the way she'd come. She made her way towards the hospital wing where she saw Madam Pomfrey cleaning and bandaging Weasley's leg. She looked up and noticed her. “Professor Dumbledore told me to wait here.” The witch nodded and went back to her work. Hermione walked over to her.  
“Thanks,” she said.   
“What happened?”  
Olivia could tell that the girl was desperate to tell someone what she knew. Hermione told her about Professor Lupin and Sirius Black, and about a man named Peter Pettigrew. No one would believe it, but Olivia listened. She felt a sense of dread hearing that Pettigrew had gotten away...again. She couldn't help but feel sorry for what they had all been through.   
Sitting on the edge of a bed, she waited. When her father finally did walk through the door, she could tell he was hurting and exhausted. “Daddy,” she said, going to him. Madam Pomfrey heard and came towards him, immediately inspecting his wound.   
“I'm fine,” he said to them both.   
“This will need a good cleaning, Severus, but otherwise, it's fine. You're lucky that your robes are made so well. Protection against potions, but also a good barrier against a werewolf. However, much deeper, and you would have severe blood loss. Thankfully, it's not a bite.”   
“I already took a blood-replinishing potion on the way here, Poppy. I'm fine,” he said once more, reassuring them both that he was alright to go back to his rooms. She nodded. “Come, Olivia.”  
Once they reached his quarters, he cleaned and bandaged himself before sending her to bed. She couldn't sleep. The whole night's events had left her mind reeling and her stomach in knots. She had felt helpless against it. Olivia resolved to focus more on defense than she had previously.

*****

Walking along the corridor, she felt ready for the term to end. Olivia was entirely ready to go back to Spinner's End. The day after that eventful night, she'd heard that not only had the hippogriff escaped, but so had Sirius Black. Part of her thought back to the strange thing she'd seen, Hermione and Potter following themselves out towards the forest.   
She saw Professor Lupin round the corner, bag and cloak in hand. “Professor,” she called out. “You're leaving,” she said. “Why?”  
“I'm afraid I must. I don't want to get Dumbledore into any more trouble by sticking around after what happened.”  
“I'm sorry,” she looked down at the floor. Olivia knew that her father had been part of the reason he was having to leave.   
“Nothing to be sorry for,” he said smiling. “It was my own fault.”  
“It was a mistake, Professor, an accident. It's not like you purposefully chose not to take your potion,” she said in defense.  
“Accidents like that can be deadly to others when it's people like me.”  
“Still...”  
“I appreciate your kindness, Miss Snape.” He seemed to think for a moment. “I imagine you get that from your mother, hm?” She smiled. “Don't ever lose that. Very few people have that kindness anymore.” He adjusted his hold on his bag. “I must be going.”  
“Goodbye, Professor.”  
“Just Remus is fine, Miss Snape, considering my resignation.”  
“Then it's just Olivia.”  
“Goodbye, Olivia.”


	13. July 1994 - August 1994 (Third Year)

“Expecto Patronum.” Olivia had been practicing for over an hour. She was so happy at that moment that there was a way for the Ministry to detect whether she was using magic for practice and study versus using it just for the sake of doing so.   
The whispy blue-white light left the tip of her wand. She sighed in disappointment. Perhaps the memory she was using just wasn't happy enough? She couldn't imagine any other time she'd been happier, but it was the only conclusion she could come to. Olivia had never had this much trouble learning a new spell. It was frustrating.  
Deciding she needed to think more on the matter, she placed her wand on her desk. She started down the stairs as she heard the basement door open and close. As she came into the kitchen, her dad was already pouring himself another cup of coffee.   
“Exactly how many cups of coffee have you had today, Daddy?” she laughed.  
“Too many. Not enough,” he replied, taking a drink. The tired look on his face was evident.   
“Are you not sleeping well? Or did you just have brewing to do?”  
“Both,” he said simply. He was standing near the sink, bracing himself against the counter as he looked out the window. Olivia couldn't remember a time she'd seen him so tired. He opened the window just as Muninn landed on the sill. Taking the envelopes from him, he came over to the table, sitting down. Sliding one in her direction, he took another drink of coffee before opening his own letters.  
She recognized the script and style of the letter and excitedly took it, opening to see what she could expect this year. Olivia noticed a couple of differences in text, but the most noticeable addition was something she certainly hadn't expected.  
“Daddy? Why would I need a formal dress?” she asked, giving him an accusatory look.  
“I have been silenced on the matter,” he said, still reading his own letters.  
“Oh, please, Daddy? Tell me?”  
“I cannot,” he said smirking slightly at her plea. “It's a surprise for everyone.”  
“So, if you won't tell me what it's for...does that mean you're taking me dress shopping? You'll be the only one to know what's appropriate for the event, whatever it is.” She giggled at his sudden tenseness.   
“Perhaps you could persuade Narcissa to accompany you.”  
“Only if you tell me what it's for.”  
“Then, I must say, your school robes will suffice.”  
“Daddy! That's not fair,” she laughed.  
“Do not attempt to bargain with me, Olivia,” he said, a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth. “I am the older Slytherin here and your father. Dress in your robes if you like.” He lifted his cup to his mouth. “I'd prefer it anyway,” he muttered quietly.  
Olivia narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. “You would 'prefer' my school robes when I am asked to have a formal dress?” She eyed him curiously. “So boys are involved, yes?” She thought a moment. “A dance perhaps?” she asked excitedly.   
“School robes or convince Narcissa,” he said, not giving a clue.  
“So mean,” she pouted jokingly. “Are we going to see them or should I write her?”  
“I need to speak with Lucius. We will go tomorrow afternoon.”

*****

At Malfoy Manor, her uncle was waiting at the door as they came up the walkway. Olivia wrapped her arms around him. “Hello, Olivia,” he said, wrapping one arm just across her back. “Severus,” he greeted.   
Olivia made her way towards the sitting room, which was where she was likely to find her aunt. Her dad and uncle went into his study, shutting the door behind them. They really were acting secretive...more so than usual. Putting it from her mind, she went to see her aunt who was exactly where she figured she would be.   
“Aunt Cissa,” she said, bouncing onto the couch next to her.   
“Hello, sweetheart,” she said, pulling her closer, her voice sounding as tired as her father looked.  
“Would you be able to help be find a dress for school? Daddy said if I can't convince you, then my school robes will have to do.”  
The witch smiled brightly. “Of course, dear. I can't possible imagine why Severus would want to go himself.” They both laughed. “I need to pick up Draco a set of new dress robes, anyways; the boy's grown 6 inches just this summer!” Olivia smiled tightly at the mention of his name. She supposed that Narcissa could sense it. “You know, he's out by the lake, if you'd like to see him. He's been very quiet since Christmas.”  
Outside, she did see him, standing at the edge of the lake, tossing rocks. She took a deep breath and made her way towards him. Olivia was still angry with him over the things he'd done, but she hated fighting and her aunt's words had made her think – hope – that maybe he was done fighting too. Standing next to him, she watched as he threw another.  
“Hey,” she said softly.  
“Hey,” he replied.  
She thought of something to try and open up a conversation, even if it was unrelated, it was still important. “I am getting the impression that something is going on with our parents,” she started. “Do you know anything?” She was genuinely concerned.  
Draco stopped and looked at her. “They won't tell me anything.” From the look in his eyes, he was worried, too. They stood in silence for a moment. “Sorry...” he forced out, “about Christmas.”  
Olivia nodded, looking down at the grass, “It's ok.”  
“I didn't know what to say to him. He...he started going on and on and...I just didn't know what to do,” he said.  
“I understand there are people like that. They're going to think less of me because I am not pureblood. I just...didn't want you to be one of them. I thought, maybe since you didn't argue, that it's what you thought, too.”  
“It makes it difficult, you know. Father has a reputation to hold in the public eye. He talks a lot about the distinction of our kind, how diluting our blood makes our magic less...powerful. I have a responsibility to make sure the Malfoy name stays right where it is. I know a part of him really does believe that, but you and your dad are an exception. I didn't know how to argue that fact to him.”  
Olivia did understand the amount of pressure that must come with a name like 'Malfoy.' She understood that just as she understood that she had to maintain a certain face in front of others not only for her father's sake, but because they were associated with the Malfoys as well. If she were to act any differently, that may reflect bad upon her aunt and uncle. She didn't want that.   
“Could we maybe...call of whatever this is? The fighting? I hate it,” she confessed.  
“I hate it, too,” he said. “Crabbe and McNair make extremely dim-witted company. And, unless your around, Pansy is up my arse all the time trying to get my attention.”   
“Oh, the horror,” she laughed.

*****

“Here you are, Lady Malfoy,” said the witch, handing over a crystal goblet of wine. “What event are we fitting for, today?” The woman had a thin nose and grey-streaked auburn hair spun into a well affixed bun. Olivia thought she looked rather terse, a bit too much.   
“Firstly, my son, Draco needs a new set of dress robes for school, black, crisp, white collar, the usual, but he's grown quite a bit so he'll need re-sized.”  
“Of course, madam,” she said. “Lucilia,” she called to a younger witch, “would you be so kind as to take Mr. Malfoy's measurements, please.” Lucilia nodded and quickly grabbed her wand, leading Draco to a fitting area. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“Yes, Mrs. Twillfit. This is Olivia Snape. I usually buy her dresses here with my own measurements, but this is a special event for school and she'll need a formal dress.”  
“Oh, so this is the young lady I hear so much about,” the lady twittered. “How do you do, Miss Snape? It's lovely to finally meet you.”  
“A pleasure, Mrs. Twillfit.”  
“Did you have something specific in mind?”  
“I'm not sure. My father would much rather me be in school robes so I think it would be best to keep it modestly fit.”  
She giggled. “I'm sure. Did you have a color in mind? Perhaps we could start there.”  
“Black or dark green, I think. Dark purple would probably be fine, but it would have to lean towards the more wine colored purples and not violets or indigo...I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a different house.”  
“And no reds, correct?” she smirked. Olivia smiled, nodding her agreement.  
“If you'd like to take a look around yourselves, feel free. I will just go grab a few I have in mind and return to you shortly.”  
“Thank you,” Olivia said. As they looked around, she noticed many gowns of different styles. She supposed that sparkle was something to be had since over three quarters of the dresses contained quite a bit of it.   
“Oh, Olivia, what about this one?” she heard her Aunt Cissa ask from behind. As she turned, she saw her holding a two piece, scarlet red, silk gown. She looked as if she were trying to hold in an extremely unladylike fit of laughter.   
“Aunt Cissa, please put that abomination away before it is accidentally incinerated,” she joked.   
Olivia tried on three dresses and, so far, every one had been either too embellished or showed far too much skin. She didn't like the feeling of being exposed and knew that her dad would likely forbid her from wearing a couple dresses she'd seen.   
“Are you done yet?” Draco whined. He'd been reclined on the chaise lounge for the past hour.   
“No,” Olivia laughed. “You don't have to sit and wait, you know.”  
He groaned, “Alright. I'm going next door.”  
“Ok, dear,” Narcissa said, shaking her head. Olivia gave her an amused look. They both knew which 'next door' he was going to, the only one that was all-manner of everything quidditch. She went back into the changing room to try on another.  
“Oh, Olivia...” Narcissa gasped, sitting up straighter. “This one,” she stated simply.  
“It does feel better than the others. It's much more...me. I just worry about the fact that it's strapless.”  
“Mrs. Twillfit. Would it be possible to add lace detailing to the top and an off-the-shoulder sleeve in the same lace? Long sleeves, I think.”  
“Absolutely, madam,” she swirled her wand down each arm, the lace forming and attaching itself to the dress. “It suits you, Miss Snape. With your hair, perhaps up? Your dark eyes, fair complexion...beautiful.” They gazed at it a second more. “Oh! I know just the earrings to match this,” she chirped before spinning towards the back room.   
Narcissa stood behind her, pulling her hair back to get an idea. “You and Draco are just growing up so fast,” she said, seeming a little solemn. “I am glad you two had a talk,” she said softly. “I missed having you around this past year. I hope, whatever it was, has been resolved.”  
“Me too. I miss you and Uncle Lucius, too.”

*****

“The Quidditch World Cup?! Father, are you serious?” Draco beamed.   
“Quite, Draco, no need to yell over dinner,” Lucius muttered. Draco relaxed back into his chair, still excited, but trying to focus on his meal. “The Minister invited us to watch from his private box. I could acquire two more tickets if you and Olivia would like to come,” he said, addressing Severus.  
“Darling, I'm afraid that's the same weekend as the Lady Witches dinner. I cannot miss it; it's been booked for months,” Narcissa said apologetically, knowing her husband would've wanted her to attend at his side.   
“I'm afraid I have matters that need attending that night,” Severus said. “Olivia could go if she'd like.”  
“Oh, Olivia, you must. It'll be exciting and we'll have the best seats!”  
“You don't want to invite one of your other friends? I'm not the best quidditch conversationalist,” she mused.  
“Crabbe will just agree with everything I say. Magnus and Hayden are already going, but they'll be in a different area.”  
“So I shall argue with everything you say for the sake of such. Fine. Ireland will win. You'll see.” Olivia grinned at Draco's look of shock.   
“Rubbish. They can't win against the Bulgarians.”  
“You'll see,” she said, taking another bite of her fish.

*****

The arena was tramendously high. As they took the stairs, fireworks began, the trumpets sounded; the game was about to begin. Surprisingly, though Olivia had no inclination towards the sport, she felt excitement at seeing such a grand event.   
She could tell that Draco was too, standing taller than usual. She continued to follow Draco and her uncle up a set of stairs towards their designated seats when she noticed familiar faces. Hermione in a sea of red hair and a few others were climbing higher than they were.   
“Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?!” she heard one of them say. Olivia wasn't sure which one in particular had asked, but it caught her uncle's attention.  
“Well, put it this way...if it rains, you'll be the first to know.” Olivia sighed quietly at her uncle's comment. She knew very well that he would let no grudge go, especially when it came to the Weasley family.  
“Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!” Olivia shot a look at Draco, though he didn't notice. She was glad when her Uncle Lucius prodded him with the end of his walking cane.  
“Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people.” Just as they had sneered and were walking up another set of stairs, he caught Potter's shoe with the snake's head on his cane. “Do enjoy yourself...while you can.”  
Olivia didn't like the attitude that either Malfoy carried in the public eye, bountiful attempts at intimidation. However, she knew the reputation they had to uphold and she respected that by keeping silent, having to also uphold her reputation as a Snape. That didn't keep her from casting an apologetic glance at Hermione before Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her along.  
“Lucius, good to see you,” said the Minister as they came into the box, extending his hand.  
“Minister,” he drauled, shaking his hand. “Likewise.”  
“Ah, this must be Draco,” he said, shaking hands. “Glad you could come.”  
“Thank you for the invitation, Minister,” Draco said unable to keep his excitement completely subdued.   
“You're very welcome,” he smiled. “And who is this?” he asked, glancing in her direction.  
“Minister, this is my good friend, Severus's, daughter, Olivia.”  
“Severus's daughter, you say?” he repeated, surprised. The Minister looked her over, recognition dawning. “Yes, I see it, now. Well, Miss Snape, I do hope you're ready for an exciting game of quidditch. It's sure to be the best game we've had in many years!” he laughed.   
Olivia simply smiled. “Thank you, Minister.”  
“Right. Let's get you seated and, Lucius, perhaps you'd like a drink? My treat!”   
As they were seated, Olivia elbowed Draco. “So what do I get if I win?”

*****

Draco would barely speak to her between the time the game ended until her dad had come to get her from the Manor. Ireland had won after all. In fact, Draco hadn't believed it in the beginning, swore that it was some mistake.   
“He's the best seeker in the world!” he'd demanded.  
“Best seeker he may be, Draco, but the bloke's skull is an empty chasm for lacewing flies. If he'd only kept Ireland from getting the snitch until Bulgaria scored twice more, then he would've been fine. He should've been able to calculate that 150 points could not have put them ahead.” Olivia shook her head and Draco skulked off to brood. “I'll be expecting my first supply of pepper imps come term's start!” she called after him. 

*****

She was in a strange place, coughing as the smoke choked her out. There was so much smoke; she could hardly see. Wreckage. Olivia could see that much beneath her feet. Screams. Heat. Fires. She tried her hardest to see through the thick smoke.  
Pulling her wand from her sleeve, she pointed it high, swirling it around her. “Ventus,” she gasped through the air. The air pushed around her, clearing. She felt a crackle in the air around her, dark magic was close. The sky twisted and molted into a shape she hoped she'd never see. The Mark.  
Olivia gasped deeply, sitting up in her bed. A cold sweat was plastered onto her forehead. Her stomach was tied into knots. She'd never felt something like that before. Shoving back her covers, she scrambled from her bed. She opened her door to a dark hallway, but she noticed a flickering light coming from her dad's room.  
“Daddy!” she gasped, walking towards his room. The knots in her stomach turned to terror and she could hardly catch her breath. Her eyes watered with it.   
His door opened just as she was about to knock. She held herself up against the frame. “Olivia?” he asked, startled at her appearance. She noticed he was still dressed, except for his left sleeve, which was unbuttoned.   
“Something's wrong. I don't know...I had a dream,” her voice cracked, strained, unsure of how to explain the feeling coursing through her. “I saw smoke and fire. I heard screaming. I saw...” Olivia covered her mouth, not wanting to say it. “The Mark in the sky.”  
Severus couldn't hide the fear in his eyes, seeing his daughter in such a state. How had she seen? She couldn't have... It wasn't possible. He turned and pulled a calming draught from his bureau, handing it to her. She drained it quickly and he pulled his desk chair over to her.   
“Tell me exactly what you saw,” he said slowly.  
Olivia sat down, taking a deep breath, feeling the effects of the potion. “I was somewhere, I don't know where. There was so much smoke. I heard screams and it was so hot. I couldn't breathe. I cast 'ventus' to get some air and clear some of the smoke out around me. That's when I felt something dark being cast nearby and I saw it form in the sky...the skull and snake,” she explained, whispering the final part. Purposefully glancing towards his arm, she forced the question from her lips, “Is it back? Is he back?!”  
He buttoned his sleeve. He was quiet for a moment, thinking about how best to answer. Severus knew that his daughter was no fool. She knew, at least in part, what he was. “The Mark is burning again, yes. However, I would've been summoned immediately if he were back, Olivia,” he said, kneeling to her level. “I believe that some Death Eaters are rising up again, but I do not think he is back.” He attempted to reassure her.   
There was a light streaming in from behind her. It caught his eye and she turned. The white-blue ethereal light in the form of a phoenix had flown through the wall and into the room. “Severus,” came Dumbledore's voice from the bird, “there's been an attack. Come to the castle. Hurry.” The light disappeared and she turned to him.   
“Get your coat,” he said simply. Olivia rushed back towards her room, grabbing her coat from the chair in the corner. Throwing it on, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and rushed downstairs after her father who was already waiting by the door.


	14. August 1994 – September 1994 (Third Year)

Dreamless Sleep. He held the opaque, milky-blue bottle in his outstretched hand. “I'll return shortly. You should get some sleep,” he said, turning quickly, exiting through the portrait they had just entered, after she took the potion hesitantly. She didn't drink it. She couldn't. The feeling of fear clawing at her stomach from the inside kept her awake and she refused to sleep until she knew what was happening.   
Olivia didn't understand why she'd had such a dream...premonition? No. Divination was a joke in most cases. Yes, some witches and wizards had the gift of foresight, but it wasn't in her heritage. Or was it? She didn't know for sure. She would have to research more on the subject when the materials became available to her at the start of term. It wasn't likely her dad would have many texts on the topic.   
That feeling. She'd never felt that sort of fear, no, terror. It was a dream, yes, but it had felt so real and she felt so sure of it. Olivia refused to allow that feeling sit idly; she went to the shelves in her father's quarters, pulling the book that she had read many times through. Finding the chapter, she read through the steps again. Assured that she'd had it right, she settled onto the couch, closed her eyes, and began the technique.  
Olivia took a deep breath, easing her body to relax. She went into her mind, created the scape. The fog rolled in around her ankles, the scratching and crackle of the roots bent and grew around her, and trees rose up in the distance. Her maze walls were high. The branches untrimmed, jutting out to catch a limb or nearly block a path, but the paths were there; she knew them. She found herself at the entry. Behind her, a deep, black forest had formed, which was a maze in and of itself. Intruders would have to find their way through that first, in order to reach where she was now.   
Tucking in beneath a branch, where she knew the entrance lie, she began her journey towards the center. Here, towards the outer rim, unsuspecting items lay scattered. Dried leaves, pebbles and rocks, and the occasional weed or dried flower held a memory, all completely pointless. She picked up a random rock, smooth and grey. A vision of sitting in a boring lecture of Professor Binn's came into her mind. Satisfied, she dropped it and continued on.   
The door, which lay before her, was only opened with a memory that lay beyond it. Touching the handle, she brought forth a memory of a fight with Draco. A click signified the locking mechanism releasing. The middle rim of the maze was a mass of, what would appear to outsiders as weeds, flowers, and fruit, but to anyone who knew herbs and plants, it was dangerous. Poison Hemlock, Crown-of-Thorns, Bougainvillea, Oleander, Snakeroot, Deadly Nightshade, Nettle, Hogweed, Poison Ivy and Sumac, Rosary Pea, Aconitum, Crab Eye, Belladonna, and Narcissus were among a few commonly found here. The surrounding walls of bushy foliage became walls of thorny masses.   
Memories here, were far more protected by these poisonous, irritating, abrasive, and, in some cases, flesh-eating plants and flowers. If one didn't have the knowledge to distinguish between those and a harmless one, they wouldn't make it through here. Memories were laid within a plant or flower or fruit that was completely harmless, usually blocked and surrounded by the opposite for protection. These memories were not completely useless. They told of her public experiences, her knowledge, but nothing that wouldn't be known or assumed by someone who knew of her.   
A bough of Queen Anne's Lace held the memory of a childhood birthday party with Draco and her friends. Black Huckleberry held the memory of the near potion explosion in her first year and her scolding of a Gryffindor. As she moved on, maneuvering around a section of Hogweed, having to push herself against the opposite wall to get by, the thorns scraping against her back, but they were bareable, unlike the effects of the other.   
Hidden in the fog, was a tower, the entrance to which also opened by only a memory that lay beyond it. Olivia supposed that she should change the entrance to this area, to something different, but not now. She needed to get beyond. Closing the door behind her, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There were no windows, no lights. However, she knew every area, every step. Reaching out her hand, she felt for the ladder to her left.  
Climbing three levels, she came to the area she needed. She stepped off the ladder and onto the platform, which had no railing. If one were to step back too far, they would fall directly to the bottom. Using her fingertips, she felt along the edge of each spine of a book, feeling the ridges and patterns that designated each from the other. Pulling one she knew to be empty, she opened it and laid her hand upon it's pages, pouring into it the dream and the fear and the knowledge she hoped was wrong. As she put it back in it's place on the shelf, she forced the feeling to leave her and stay where she put it.   
When she had finished her task, she closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled back into the room, her father's quarters. She felt calm, now, relaxed. The portrait opened and she stood from her place on the couch, turning to see her dad walk through.   
He noticed the potion sitting on the entry table, unopened and still full. He sighed quietly. “There is nothing for you to worry about, Olivia. You should get some rest.”  
“What happened?” she asked calmly.   
“An attack at the World Cup field.”  
“Was it him?”  
“Death Eaters. I'm not sure who, but no, I don't believe he is back.” He removed his robes, placing them on the coat hanger. “I would know,” he added darkly.   
She felt the worry rise up again, but she quickly pushed it away. “He will come back, though. Won't he?” It was more statement than question. She knew it. She knew that he knew it.   
He looked at her, trying to measure the emotion behind her words. Severus walked to stand in front of her, placing his hands upon her shoulders, feeling the black cotton covering them. “I don't want you to worry about that.”  
“I do, Daddy,” she insisted. Olivia thought for a moment. “I...I am afraid that he will return and...what would happen to you, to Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa, to Draco.” She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. “I don't like being afraid,” she grated. The fact made her angry. She had to put it away and find a way to do whatever it was she had to. As his arms fell across her back, she made a silent vow to herself to become stronger.   
Severus said nothing. He had no words to comfort her. He would not lie. Anything he could have said would have been that. The darkness was coming again; he could feel it. A scraping, clawing burning had returned to his arm and he did not welcome it. Lucius's had began to return also. They both had their own duties that came with that mark, but they also had families that would be brought into it. He would be sure Olivia had the means to survive it. 

*****

The start of term came as it usually did; Olivia found herself on the platform waiting to leave on the train. She had certainly noticed that both her aunt and uncle looked a bit weary, but they hid it well. After promising to write, she turned and boarded the train with Draco. Waving to her dad, she felt herself being pulled by her sleeve.  
Draco's mouth was tight, lips firmly pressed together, a sign of his worry, which was often seen by others as a sign of anger. She knew better. Following quietly, she passed through the door behind him, seeing it was empty. He shut the door and locked it, pulling the blinds down.   
“What were you told?” he muttered, still facing the door.   
“Enough,” she said as she placed her bag on the shelf above. “Did your parents tell you anything?”  
Draco spun to face her, nearly spitting his words, “Nothing. Father tells me there's nothing for me to 'concern myself with' while Mother just smiles and says nothing. I am not an idiot. I can see what's going on.” He was actively pacing the small area then, only two to three steps for him to cross the other side.   
Olivia sat down, biting her lip, wondering what to tell him. “You know about the attack. Death Eaters. They're rising up again. Daddy doesn't think he's back, though. He said he would know if he was.”  
“But he will come back. Won't he,” he said, finally sitting across from her.  
“Daddy didn't deny that when I asked,” she replied softly. She thought for a moment before telling him. “I have noticed Daddy clenching his left fist sometimes. He will glance down and then, realizing I'm near, quickly go about doing whatever he was doing. He knows that I have noticed, but I don't say anything. He doesn't either.”  
Draco nodded, “Father, too.” He looked into her eyes and she saw his determination. Olivia could see the fear burning just behind it, but the message was clear. “We have to do what we have to do.”  
She nodded in agreement. “We have to be careful. If he is returning, we have to guard ourselves. Have you learned any Occlumency before?” Seeing the slight shake of his head, she got up, unzipped the side of her bag and rummaged inside for the book. “Here, I've made all the notes I know to make. I've learned what I can from it. Practice. You have to protect your thoughts.”   
“Things will be worse, now. We'll have to watch our every move. One thing done or said that can be taken as anything traitorous can be turned against us.”  
“You'll have to be even more of your father's son.”  
“And you, your father's daughter.”  
“We can't trust anyone, but each other. You realize that. And our parents.” He agreed. Leaning back into the seat, Draco's mouth didn't relax. “We'll be alright, Draco. It hadn't happened yet. It's easier said than done, but try not to worry until you have to. That's what I keep telling myself.”

*****

They sat at their usual spots at the Slytherin table, suffering through the boring ordeal of sorting the first years. It seemed much more exciting her first year, being sorted. However, when you've just been on a train for hours and are hungry, the event is more of an inconvenience. It was especially so this year, seeing as everyone saw the ship that came in as well as the flying carriage. Everyone was impatient to hear what it was all about.  
“Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen...,” Dumbledore began his speech, but was interrupted by Filch, who seemed rather exasperated about something. Draco snorted at his jogging entrance. Olivia elbowed him, but had to bite her lip to keep herself from doing the same. He continued, “So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournement. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournement brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to complete. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. Trust me when I say that these contests are not for the fainthearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of The Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madam Maxine.”   
The doors of the Great Hall opened and in poured a stream of flittering blue dressed blonds, followed by their Headmistress, who, Olivia assumed, was part giantess. She ignored the drooling from the boys and just shook her head at their display of charm and, in her opinion, fairly useless magic. How is a glittering butterfly going to help a witch do anything, anyhow?   
“And now, our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff.”   
This drew her attention. She'd read of the name. 'Ex'-Death Eater Karkaroff had been on trial after the Dark Lord's disappearance and was only released due to him giving up names of other Death Eaters. Seeing Viktor Krum walking in, she glanced to her right to find Draco rolling his eyes. Olivia smiled, knowing he was still angry about the Quidditch Cup.   
The wizard in front, kneeling before Dumbledore, took the wand from his boot, blowing a fire-dragon from it, the flames swirling around him. She gasped quietly, never having seen such magic in person. She felt a quick jab to her arm. “Ow!” she growled. “Draco, what was that for?”  
“Oh, you know what. I saw you looking at those...imbeciles,” he muttered.  
“What?” she hissed. “I wasn't looking at them. I was impressed by that spell.” He scoffed and looked away. “What does it matter if I was anyway? If you and the boys can look at those French tarts, why can't I look at a boy?”  
“Was not,” he growled in denial. “Whatever. Just...not _them_.” Draco started on his dinner, the feast having begun while they argued. That's when it hit her. Olivia smiled in realization. Draco was jealous. Of what, she couldn't be sure, but she left it at that and started on her own meal.  
When the feast was finished, Dumbledore continued to explain the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which ended up making a lot of people angry. Olivia wasn't paying much attention. She was busy taking note of what she needed to start researching, practicing, and studying. She knew that she needed to think of other ways to better protect her mind, but that would take time and the right thing to inspire an idea. Firstly, she needed to figure out what had caused that dream.

*****

Of her classes, Olivia was especially excited about starting her new electives, having chosen Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The minimum requirement was two electives, but she just didn't feel any inclination towards the others and would only waste her time in choosing any of them. It would give her more time to focus on her other subjects and research.   
Olivia had just completed the last equation from her Arithmancy homework and decided that, whilst in the library with a couple hours before dinner, it was time to find something about her dream. But where to search... She supposed that the best place to look was in some section of divination.   
Premonitions, Deja Vu, Procognition, Meanings of Dreams, Prophecies. None of them seemed to fit what she was looking for. “Of course,” she laughed. She shouldn't be looking for anything futuristic. When she dreamt, it was happening or had just happened in reality. Could it have been an astral projection?   
Through the catalog, she found the basic text and settled at the empty table nearest the shelf. _'Throughout our existence, many often live without every knowing the presence of their six energy bodies. Astral projection is a technique that allows one to coexist with one of those energy bodies. One's soul energy has a vibration most similar to our physical energy's vibration, which is what allows the two to operate as entirely two separate entities for a time._  
 _'Whether induced or unexpected, astral projection almost always begins the same way. One may feel an internal vibration, a weightlessness, and/or a pressure, not uncomfortable, on the body. The soul body may wake, rise up, and turn to find the physical body still asleep. This is often known as half-sleep. It is here that we are between worlds._  
 _'In this state, you may see shadows, misty masses, or strange shapes in various greys or blacks. These are other energies that have not yet been given shape. There is also the presence of the Silver Cord, which is the solid link between our soul and physical bodies. In the process of moving from this half-sleep to true astral projection, one simply has to imagine where they want to be.'_  
It didn't match at all what she'd experienced. She sighed in disappointment. Flipping a few pages over, she skimmed a few of the headings. Dangers with Dark Magic and the Silver Cord. Olivia read a little, intrigued.   
_'Sometimes within the magical world, damage to the Silver Cord can occur. Though non-magical beings can experience astral projection, danger arises when in contact with magic during the process. Damage to the Silver Cord can result in death, if the cord is severed completely. Rarely does the Silver Cord become damaged in such ways; however, it can happen. Never attempt to cut, split, or pull at the cord while on the astral plane._  
 _'Dark magic presents an entirely separate problem. If the being practices Dark Arts, it is advised that the being never attempt to induce astral projection as dark magic upsets the vibration of soul energy. A being who practices or has been subject to dark magic, even in close contact, may experience a damaged Silver Cord if their energy vibrations have been disrupted._  
 _'A damaged Silver Cord can result in fragmented astral projection, often sudden unexpected. The energy is unable to control or induce the projection. The person may experience only inconvenient projections, but the person may also experience truly terrifying occurrences. The soul is in a fragile state and much more receptive to information that is in the astral plane._  
 _'These experiences may include seeing death, whether past, present, or future (as the occurrence and energy remains within the astral plane for much longer), ghosts, residual dark energy left behind, and unwanted precognition._  
 _'Projection resulting from a damaged cord may or may not be in relation to an outside energy presenting itself. Some record is known of projection being worse around other dark magic or similar dark magic to that which caused the damage, but it is unknown._  
 _'No known repair exists at present. Occlumency is recommended to those who fall victim to such, in order to lessen the occurrence of these attacks (unexpected projections).'_  
The attack had happened at the same time of her dream. Was it possible that it, even from that distance, had propelled her into the astral plane, witnessing the event as it happened? It was the only explanation she had at the moment. Olivia could understand the strength of the magic the Dark Lord and his followers had used. That kind of energy certainly would bleed over into any plane of existence.   
But that didn't explain why it was her that was propelled. Olivia had never used dark magic. Not even her dad had used it near her, since the Dark Lord fell. She couldn't remember ever being around dark magic. How else could this event be explained, though? She had to have been.   
No. Olivia wouldn't think about it. The thought had briefly entered her mind, but she pushed it away just as quickly. Shutting the book, she returned it to the shelf, pausing as her fingers brushed the spine. How had her mother died?  
She shook the thought away once more. A spell or way to repair the cord must exist. She just needed to find it.

*****

It just just after dinnertime and Olivia found herself in the darkened music room, empty of students. Her fingers floated across the keys, playing a delicate melody. She simply wanted to keep up her skill, unable to play as often during the school year. Professor Flitwick had given her access to the piano whenever she liked.   
“You truly are very talented, Miss Snape,” he said, walking from his office towards the door.   
“Thank you, Professor,” she smiled.   
“You're in your third year, now. The school orchestra would be very pleased to have you, if you'd like to join.”  
“I'm not much for group play, Professor, but I appreciate the confidence.” Flipping the page to her piece, she continued.   
Professor Flitwick came to stand next to her bench, closing his eyes, reveling in sound. “Well, that's our loss. Perhaps, I can persuade you to think about playing at the Christmas feast?” As Olivia opened her mouth to protest, he interrupted, “Just think about it,” he smiled. When she nodded, he moved towards the door again, “Remember curfew,” he reminded.   
“Yes, Professor,” she laughed as he closed the door behind him.   
An hour later, she left the room and headed back towards the dungeons. All the way, she thought about everything the book had said earlier that day, about her dream, and she thought about all the other things she needed to practice and learn. Olivia made a mental list of spells and techniques she wanted to perfect. As she rounded the corner, she saw her dad leaving his quarters, likely on his way to start his rounds.   
“You're almost late, Miss Snape,” he drawled. She could tell it was in half-jest.   
She smiled. “Almost is not late...Professor,” she said, seeing a couple other Slytherins come down the corridor, after nearly calling him 'Daddy.' “Good evening, Professor.”  
His robes swept about him as he turned to leave. Olivia walked through the painting, only to be greeted by Pansy Parkinson, draped on Draco's lap on the couch in the middle of the common room. The other Slytherin students were completely oblivious to them, minding their own business. She had her hands on his shoulders, her lips on his. Olivia made a sound of disgust and quickly walked to the stairwell leading to her dorm.   
Just as she was about to start up the stairs, she turned a little, pulling the wand from her sleeve. Discretely, she aimed and put all her will into one thought. _'Steleus!'_ She was extremely pleased when, in the midst of kissing, Pansy sneezed right into Draco's face. He stood so quickly, dumping her into the floor. Olivia started up the stairs before she could be seen or heard laughing. She was sure she heard the other Slytherins laughing, Pansy apologizing and sounding distraught, and Draco running up his own side of the stairwell to likely to wash his face.


	15. October - November 1994 (Third Year)

Muninn landed on her shoulder, just after dropping the small parcels in front of her plate. The emerald green paper stood out against the envelopes and brown wrappings. She saved it for last, breaking the seals on the envelopes first. The first was a card and another charm from Professor McGonagall, a Treble clef.   
Connecting it to her bracelet, she heard Pansy snort, purposefully audibly. Draco had been the first to tell her 'Happy Birthday' that morning, sparking a stream of others. Olivia was sure Pansy had been pissed at the attention it was giving her. She simply ignored it, which only seemed to make her more angry. She found it amusing.   
She untied a couple parcels to find Dumbledore's gift of socks, no surprise there, and another, more advanced version of an herbology text from Professor Sprout. There was a bag of the new crème de menthe white chocolates from Magnus and Hayden. The green gift was last. As she unwrapped it, she could feel Pansy watching intently out of the corner of her eye.   
Olivia gasped. It was perfect. The Corvus constellation in the form of a hair pin, tiny diamonds at each star point, thin white gold connecting them. It would match perfectly.  
“Who on earth would wear something like that? It looks positively cheap,” Pansy scoffed.  
“Oh, Pansy, perhaps you should have a closer look. Maybe you can't see from there, but it's 24 karat white gold with each star being a white diamond. It looks to be about 3 carats in total, in perfect clarity and color,” she explained calmly.  
“I should hope so,” Draco said, taking a drink of his orange juice. Olivia looked to him, seeing him give Pansy his full attention. “My mother wouldn't spend money on anything less than perfect.” She watched the girl blanch, visibly sinking into her spot.  
Olivia placed the piece back into it's velvet case, but she noticed something else. The case seemed much thinner than the box it had been sent in. Lifting the case, she felt Draco elbow her arm.   
“We should get going. You can drop your stuff off on your way to Potions. I have to get a book I forgot before Transfigurations,” he said, giving her a look that made her gather her gifts and quickly shoo Muninn away with bacon.   
As they made their way out of the Great Hall, she whispered, “Thanks for the help with Pansy.”  
“No problem. She's been horrid all morning.”  
“Just this morning?” she laughed.   
“Well,” he said, shrugging. Olivia raised her eyebrow, questioning his rational mind. “Alright, she's always horrid. Did you know she practically threw herself in my lap the other night?”  
“I do _not_ want to hear about it,” she replied, sounding disgusted. “Besides, it didn't look like you minded much,” she added quietly.  
Draco stopped suddenly. “It was you, wasn't it? You made her sneeze.” Olivia turned, looking at him seriously. “Olivia, that was bloody disgusting!”  
“No, Draco, she's disgusting. She's attempting to use you to further her own status. Is that what you want to be? Just a name? A face? Because that's all you are to her.” Olivia turned again, but stopped once more. “You deserve more than that, Draco. Don't let her 'charms' fool you.”   
She left him to think about what she'd said. Olivia knew him. She knew he'd be mad that she saw what he didn't; he'd need some time and space. After making her way back to her dorm, she found a spot in her trunk for the box, but before she locked it away, she wanted to know what else was inside. She lifted the case from the box, finding another underneath, a smaller one.   
As she opened it, she found a necklace with a pendant, a smaller replica of the hair piece. Olivia really was impressed by the design. If the hair piece was from her Aunt and Uncle, was the necklace also from them? No. She knew exactly why Draco had insisted they leave the Great Hall before she noticed it. He'd said it was so she could take her things back to her dorm before class, but there was still plenty of time.   
Smiling, she put the necklace back in its place and put them inside her trunk. Casting a quick disguise spell, she locked it and began towards the classroom.

*****

“How are your classes?” he asked, sitting across from her. Their meals had just appeared on the table as they sat down in his quarters.  
“Fine. Boring mostly. I'm having to force myself to do the work.”  
“That's how it was for me, when I was your age. Nothing was as challenging as I wanted it to be.”  
“Exactly,” she said, sighing. “I want something that will actually make me work to learn it, make me think. At least Arithmancy is partially that way, but still it's kind of...mechanical.”  
“You've been studying other things?” he asked, curious.  
Olivia glanced up from her food. “Yeah. Nothing too seriously, though.”   
As they continued eating, she saw his fingers tighten around his knife, but quickly loosen. He noticed her gaze and she looked away, thoughts swirling behind her eyes along with a quiet anxiety. Severus knew Olivia was highly perceptive. He tried to hide the discomfort as much as he could, but sometimes the dull burn would become ice-prickling pain that lasted for just a second or two. It would catch him off guard.   
He would never admit it vocally, but his own worry was there. He knew what was likely coming and he did not welcome it. It could be weeks, months, or a year; he didn't know, but he knew that it was coming. Soon.   
“Daddy?” she asked, hesitant.  
“Hm?”  
“Could you...help me with Occlumency? I know there are some things I need to alter, but I'm not sure what else I can do. I need to know if it's strong.”  
He simply nodded in acquiescence. “After Halloween.”  
Once their dinner was finished and it disappeared, leaving an empty table, he retrieved the package from his desk. “It isn't much of a gift, but there's a good amount of information you'll find within,” he said, placing it in front of her before sitting back in his chair.   
She pulled apart the wrappings, finding two slightly worn books. “Confronting the Faceless and Magick Moste Evile,” she muttered.  
“You must keep the latter hidden; it's restricted.”  
Olivia opened them and immediately found the scratched notations and many modifications. “These are yours.” She found a few headers that caught her attention, realizing her dad's intention. “Thank you, Daddy,” she said sincerely. 

****

“Sit down,” came Dumbledore's voice, “please.” Everyone, too excited to wait, quieted quickly and sat down. The Goblet of Fire created an eery blue light that gave the room an ominous feel. “Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection.” He raised his hand, the torches dimming themselves around the hall.   
The headmaster moved towards the goblet, its flames flickering brighter. The flames seemed to spit orange as a piece of paper flew into the air. Catching it, he turned it over in his hands, reading. “The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” A series of cheers erupted around the room and the goblet began flickering again, another piece of paper flying overhead. “The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Another bit of parchment erupted, “The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory!”   
As the majority of the room cheered, he continued, “Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!” The room was in awe as the crystal cup was revealed.   
The goblet caught her eye again, it's flickering had started again. She sat up straighter, confused as to why it didn't seem to be finished. A soft gasp escaped her as a piece of paper came from it, Dumbledore catching it and quickly reading it with a cautious interest. “Harry Potter...” Olivia looked around the room, finding him seated along the wall, his face seemed petrified. “Harry Potter,” the headmasters voice grew louder. “Harry Potter!” he yelled at last, causing Hermione to shove him to his feet.   
She turned, catching Draco's eye. He just gave her the tiniest of shrugs and turned his eyes back to Harry; a bit of anger stormed across his face. Olivia knew he couldn't have gotten his name through, he didn't have the magical capabilities to be able to pass the age line, let alone be able to modify the goblet to produce four names instead of three.   
She was sure only the teachers would have the knowledge and power to be able to do that. They would also have access. If that was the case, who had done it? It wasn't any that she knew, for sure. That left three, one of which she highly doubted, which brought her to conclude that it was either Karkaroff or Mad-Eye Moody. Looking at both, neither gave any sign of being either pleased or surprised at the revelation.   
Once the headmaster left the hall, the other professors following him, whispers and heated discussion overwhelmed any thought she had. She took the opportunity, knowing that they would be tied up with the champions for a time. It wasn't likely she'd get the chance again. Olivia made her way to Moody's classroom.   
She was sure that his sleeping quarters would be warded, but his classroom and office weren't likely to be under protection during school hours. She heard someone following her and she turned to see Draco catching up to her.  
“You look like you're going somewhere?” he questioned as he followed.   
“Taking my chance. No student could've gotten the goblet to do that. Hell, no student could fool Dumbledore's age line. It could only have been a teacher. None that we know would do that to Precious Harry Potter, putting him in danger like that. That leaves who?” she explained while walking quickly.  
“Moody, Karkarov, and that Beauxbatons lady.”  
“Madam Maxine wouldn't have motive, Fleur doesn't seem like she'll last long in the competition so what would be the point of adding an extra champion? Think about motives,” she continued as she opened the DADA classroom door, walking in quickly, closing it behind Draco.  
“Karkarov used to be a Death Eater. He could be trying to get back at Potter for the Dark Lord's fall. Moody...I'm not sure. He's an auror; that's all I know.”  
Olivia closed her eyes and felt the air for warding. None. Good. She crossed the room and took the stairs towards his office. “Something isn't right about him. I don't know what it is, but I don't like him.” She felt for wards outside his office. “Damn. There's a subtle ward here. Why would a teacher ward his office during school hours?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I don't know. Maybe he had students' work inside, or a test or something.” He answered. “He's a bit unusual, but I like his classes.”  
“Bugger, why didn't I learn how to remove wards?” she asked herself, feeling exasperated.   
“Wait, can you tell what type? I don't have that energy feel like you do,” he said hurriedly.   
Olivia felt an unusual flicker of magic, unusual but familiar. “It feels like a modified Protego Totallus. I've felt this before, but...where?”  
“Protego Pars is the modification I know. Father uses it on the bottom drawers of his desk and the cabinet underneath the bookshelf in the back of his office.”  
“There's a cabinet there?”  
“Exactly. It protects only a small piece of a room or object. It's not the actual room,” he said opening the door to the office. Not feeling any disruption, Olivia walked inside, feeling around. “Olivia.”  
“Hm?”  
“Why would Mad-Eye Moody, an auror, be using a Death Eater's modification of the protection charm?”  
“Better question,” she said, feeling the source. “Why would Mad-Eye Moody, an auror, be using a Death Eater's modification of the protection charm on this trunk?”  
They heard the classroom door open and a the clunking of steps into the room. Olivia turned quickly, heading to the door, a mask having been plastered on her face. “Professor! We were just looking for you,” she called down to the man, limping towards the stairs.  
“Ah, Miss Snape, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?”  
“Well, sir, I hoped you might settle an argument very quickly, if it's not too much trouble. You see, Draco and I were arguing over the nature of Inferi, whether they are actual creatures or simply a body animated by magic.”  
He laughed as he made his way slowly up the stairs. “Inferi. That's an odd subject for a third and fourth year,” he commented, giving them a curious glance. “They are non-sentient, corpses, reanimated by Necromancy.”  
“See, Draco. I told you they are in no way related to zombies or anything like them. You,” she said, poking him hard in the chest, “owe me 5 Galleons.” Olivia laughed and passed Moody, taking the stairs down.   
“Bloody hell,” he muttered, rubbing his chest as he went to follow her.   
“Thank you, Professor, for clearing that up for Draco. See you in tomorrow's class,” she smiled as she and Draco exited the room. After making it down two flights of stairs towards the dungeons, she felt safe enough to lean against a wall and catch her breath. “That was close.”  
“You made me look like an idiot,” he hissed.  
“Sorry,” she gave him an apologetic look. “It was all I could think of that quickly. Tell you what, we'll call it even on the rest of those Pepper Imps, hm?” He looked slightly pissed. “I don't suppose you know any ways to remove that type of ward?” she asked, taking his mind to something else.  
“No. I've only heard Father cast it; it wears down over time because it's such a condensed charm.”  
“How long does it last?”  
“A couple weeks maybe.”  
“There's no way he'd be away from his office for that long.”  
“Father won't tell me that spell. He wouldn't want me knowing how to remove it and I doubt it's in any book here.”  
“I'll see if I can find something in the books Dad gave me.” They started down another set of stairs and the corridor towards Slytherin. “That's about all we can do besides keep an eye on them both. There's no way we could get to Durmstrang's ship to look around.”  
“If only we had his bloody eye,” he said jokingly. Olivia laughed.

*****

“Relax,” he said, standing in front of the armchair she was seated in. “I'm not forcing into your mind. I'm just going in to see how you've set it up.”   
“Ok,” she said as she took a deep breath.   
Severus was to start training his daughter in Occlumency. Well, he couldn't say for sure whether it was training or not. Olivia had already done the work. He was just helping her perfect it. He watched her steel herself. “Ready?” When she nodded, he cast. “Legillimens.”  
Abruptly, everything turned black; he felt himself being pulled into darkness as if sinking into a black hole. He still felt ground beneath his feet, however. Wand still in hand, he cast light around him, seeing only a few feet in diameter. What he did see was nothing but sparse ground, trees, twisting roots, rocks, and darkness. The branches overhead must dampen out any light source.   
He had to give it to her. It couldn't be navigated easily. Severus simply began walking, his hand brushing the trunk of a tree, his mind immediately overcome by a memory. Olivia was studying in the library alone, nothing important. Walking ahead, he touched another tree, but this time there was nothing. He smirked.   
The further he walked, the more trees he touched. He realized that there was a random number of trees that held these unimportant memories: studying, eating, walking, etc. The wood was difficult to travel through, having to cross the roots and get around downed trees that were too massive to simply crawl over.   
A light began to emerge in the distance and he knew that something lay ahead. He picked up speed and extinguished his wand when he had enough light. What laid ahead seemed daunting. He could tell from the outside that it was a maze. The heavy hedges stood approximately ten feet tall. They were overgrown and had ivy streaming out in random patches.   
The light overhead was provided by a full moon, but the dense fog and humid air created a grey overcast to everything. The maze seemed to be two hundred meters across. He saw a tower extending far above, probably in the center. There were no windows, but it likely reached a height that was nearly the width of the maze.   
Walking around, he noticed the shape was a circular one, and he had not seen an entrance yet. He finally came across an unusual thatch of ivy. Pushing it aside, he found a door. There were no keyholes or combinations, locks or even handles. He placed his hand upon the hard wood. Severus thought of what ways Olivia would use to open it. It had to be opened either by thought or spell. Trying to remember specific things she would use, he felt a shift in the door. He pushed.  
He smiled. Only someone who knew her beyond simply seeing her or knowing of her could access the maze. Smart. Walking inside, he saw how tightly compact the maze was; the shrubbery was overgrown to the point where you had to push your way through the passages and many turns. The further he went, the more he found nothing but turns and dead ends. Where would she hide memories in this section?  
Severus had to stop for a moment to think. The close quarters were making him frustrated and slightly claustrophobic, which he was sure was the entire point. Taking a breath, he looked down at his feet. Pebbles, twigs, and dead leaves were randomly scattered across the cobblestone. He bent down to examine them, taking a small pebble in hand. Nothing. He tried another and was overwhelmed by a memory of Olivia painting in his quarters in front of the fire. A leaf brought forth a memory of her and Draco playing by the lake. A tiny stone, not even the size of a marble, carried a memory of her standing with Narcissa and Lucius, waiting for Draco at the train station.   
He continued to walk, winding his way through the paths, looking for any sign of another entrance or exit. Severus wasn't sure how long he walked, but at last, he found another door, similar to the one before. Pressing his hand to the door, he thought about Olivia when she was young, just playing. The door didn't move. He thought of something else, of brewing with her, teaching her. It opened.   
It was a smart idea, creating that sort of locking system. One would truly have to know her in order to access those deeper memories. As he passed through the opening, his eyes widened at the sight. The maze was much more open here, but it was only due to the extra space being taken up by so many plants, flowers, bushes, berries, and fruit. Everything deadly, toxic, and poisonous was in full view. He had to duck down in order to pass by a great branch of three inch thorns.   
If someone attempted to simply plow through this, they would likely have an intense migraine and back out immediately. Except one person, he was sure. He looked around closely, using his every sense to determine what each specimen was. He found an elderberry bush that, to most people, it would look toxic due to the coloring of the plant and its berries, but it was actually the bright green bush with red berries that was the inedible plant. This nearly black bush had edible berries, although the stems were toxic.   
He touched a cluster of berries and was spun back into his own classroom, Olivia slammed the lid onto the cauldron just as it was about to explode. Looking around, he found fragrant sumac, which he knew was often mistaken for poison ivy. Touching it, he saw her asking Lucius about a book, smiling, and hugging him. The tiniest peak of moss growing between some stones showed her casting a sneezing hex towards Miss Parkinson, as she was seated upon Draco's lap. That particular memory did make him laugh a little.   
It took him a little longer to find the opening in the maze, the center where a tower stood. Another door, also similar to the others, was the only entrance. Knowing it would be the same, he pushed his hand against the middle and thought about something that she would have hidden within. He thought of the Christmas party and it immediately moved.   
Pitch darkness consumed him again. He pulled out his wand, attempting to light up the space, but nothing happened. Shaking his head, amused, he pushed it back into his sleeve. Severus began to feel around the space, finding what felt like a shelf. Books. He ran his hands along the shelf and above. It was a tower of books. Opening one, he found it empty. He placed it back and found another.   
Olivia was watching as Draco stood and crossed the library, taking a book from a shelf and inserting a page. He put the book on the table and tucked a mirror into the bag that laid there. Severus stayed in the memory to see Miss Granger return to the spot, study the book long enough to run back towards the catalogs. He noticed both Olivia and Draco seemed relieved and relaxed into their seats.   
He came across a ladder and took just enough steps that he was a few shelves above. Taking a book, he opened it to find Olivia on the train next to the youngest Mulciber boy, a dementor drifting by the door. She had her wand in hand as she exited the compartment to see Lupin repelling it with the Patronus charm. She asked about Potter and returned to her compartment.   
As she reached for another, he could feel her mind beginning to urge him not to. He focused on her emotions and found that it was simply worry. He grasped and opened it, being pulled into smoke and ash, the Mark overhead. So that was what she had seen. He placed it back on the shelf quickly and rose higher. Taking a step onto the shelf he walked carefully along the tiny walkway, feeling for another, he saw himself, lying asleep in his bed at Spinner's End. Olivia scampered into the bed as the lightning struck outside. He grunted as she tried her hardest to squeeze between his chest and his arm. She was very young in this memory, possibly four. “It's alright,” he said deeply, still half asleep. “It's just a storm. It'll pass.”   
Reaching again, he could feel her hesitating to push him away. He could tell that she didn't want him out, that she simply worried about his reaction to some of these deeper memories. But he couldn't stop; he needed to know what sort of memories laid within this tower if only to know how to better protect her. It took him to the Great Hall, her sorting. The hat said quietly, “Hmm...the product of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.” Olivia's eyes widened with the information. “Ah, yes, you did not know. Both bravery and cunning run in your very blood, bravery on both sides, it seems,” the hat continued. “But I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN!” He felt for one last book, feeling her mind starting to fight again, he grabbed it quickly and found her and Draco standing outside of Moody's office, her hands raised, feeling for warding.   
“Bugger, why didn't I learn how to remove wards?” she asked.   
“Wait, can you tell what type? I don't have that energy feel like you do,” he said hurriedly.   
Olivia felt again. “It feels like a modified Protego Totallus. I've felt this before, but...where?”  
“Protego Pars is the modification I know. Father uses it on the bottom drawers of his desk and the cabinet underneath the bookshelf in the back of his office.”  
“There's a cabinet there?”  
“Exactly. It protects only a small piece of a room or object. It's not the actual room,” he said opening the door to the office. Olivia walked inside, feeling around. “Olivia.”  
“Hm?”  
“Why would Mad-Eye Moody, an auror, be using a Death Eater's modification of the protection charm?”  
“Better question,” she said, feeling the source. “Why would Mad-Eye Moody, an auror, be using a Death Eater's modification of the protection charm on this trunk?”  
The classroom door opened and a clunking of steps came into the room. Olivia turned quickly, heading to the door, a mask having been plastered on her face. “Professor! We were just looking for you,” she called down to the man, limping towards the stairs.  
He pulled out of her mind, stumbling a little as he came back to his quarters. His legs had cramped up from standing for so long. He looked at the clock. Three hours. It took him three hours to navigate her mind and he knew her as well as anyone could.   
“Olivia, you could've been caught,” he scolded. She cringed and slumped into her chair. “What if he found out you were actually snooping rather than 'just looking for him?'”  
“Well,” she said, unable to find an answer, “what do you think about the trunk? The warding?”  
“Olivia, I want you to avoid Moody as much as possible; stay away, understand?” he ordered.   
“Yes, Sir.”  
He sighed and sat down on the couch. “Back to your Occlumency. I find your mind rather well guarded, but I have a couple of suggestions. The doorways are unique, but it was easy to catch on to. The entrance to the tower should be the strongest. Make the entrance hidden and pick one memory that would grant access, particularly one that only you know of. It would be too easy for the Dark Lord to use memories he gained through someone you know to access your deepest thoughts. The tower is too easy for him to be able to crush...bury it. Create an underground cellar rather than a tower. I must say, however, that I am rather impressed,” he smiled at her. “It took me three hours and I know you well. It would take someone else much longer than that and they would likely give up and back out after so long. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, would not.”  
“What can I do to guard it against him specifically?” she asked cautiously.   
“Make the changes I put to you and it will be as guarded as it can be. He forces himself into the minds of others when he wants to. The protection you've put into place already will make him slow down in order to get through and you'll have the time to push him out or find something to distract him. We'll work on that. It will be painful, Olivia; I trust you know that.”  
Olivia nodded. “I know. I need to do this, though. I need to make sure that he can't use me to get to you or Draco or Aunt Cissa or Uncle Lucius. Don't be gentle because it's me, Daddy. I need to be ready for it.”  
“You will be.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes?” he asked, his exhaustion showing in his voice only.   
“A-about that other memory...” Severus glanced in her direction. “The Sorting Hat. Was it right?”   
He nodded. “You must keep that between us, Olivia. Especially now,” he said quietly.   
“Is that why you don't talk about her? Because she wasn't in Slytherin?” Olivia asked him gently, feeling that she was pushing that boundary just a little.  
“No...and yes.” She could see a flicker of pain edge across his face and she immediately regretted asking. “That fact must remain secret for now, for your protection, but it isn't the main reason.”   
She watched him turn his face away from her, staring into the fire. He looked down, letting his hair fall, shielding himself. She could feel a twinge behind her eyes. Getting up, she went to the couch, sitting down next to him. As she hugged him tightly, she said, “It's ok, Daddy. I don't have to know right now. Thank you for helping me with my Occlumency. I should probably get back to my dorm.” Olivia knew that it was time for her to leave, though she hated doing so. He didn't move as she bent down and placed a kiss on his temple. “Goodnight, Daddy.”  
As she retreated, she heard him move and she turned to see him rub his eyes discreetly, then pinching the bridge of his nose. It hurt her. Exiting his quarters, she stood in the small hidden hall between his rooms and the common room. Leaning against the wall, alone and in the dark, she allowed the emotion to fall.


	16. November 1994 – December 1994 (Third Year)

After Olivia had gone, he stood, grabbing a drink from the cabinet next to his desk. He downed the firewhiskey quickly, not savoring the taste, and poured another. Severus settled into his chair and put his wand on his desk as he stared into his glass.   
Her mind was well protected; perhaps it was time to tell her. His mouth wouldn't form the words. He knew that it would be difficult, but he didn't fully grasp how difficult. Severus knew that the time would come when he would have to explain. Olivia couldn't possibly understand just how much danger she was in and why he will be doing the things he must do until she knew about her, about what happened.   
He told himself that he was protecting her, but, now, he wasn't sure if he was anymore. Maybe he was protecting himself. He finished his glass, pouring another. For the time being, he had to get a grasp on his control again. He couldn't lose himself to these thoughts now.   
The memory of her and Draco in Moody's office came to him once more. That had been an interesting discovery. It was the main reason why he told her to stay away from him. Until he found out the answer to that very question, he needed to keep an eye on the man. Moody had always made him uneasy, angered, bloody pissed more like, but things seemed suspicious, more than usual.

*****

“Draco, what on earth are you doing up there?” she asked as she found him in a tree.   
“What does it look like I'm doing?” he asked, looking serious. “I'm sitting. In a tree.” He grinned. Olivia laughed, shaking her head.   
“Prick,” she muttered. Draco and the other boys around gave their stammered 'o-oo-ooh's, but one interrupted.  
“There's Potter,” the boy snickered. Draco looked out through the branches.  
“Why so tense Potter?” he called out. The dark haired boy turned, but decided against commenting and continued on. Draco jumped down from the tree. “My Father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament.” Olivia just shook her head, knowing Draco just wanted to rile the boy up. “He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five.”   
In the midst of their laughter, Potter seethed, “I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy.” He walked up and shoved Draco in the chest. “He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic.” Potter quickly turned away. Olivia's own anger was spinning and she pushed passed one boy. How dare he talk about her uncle and Draco that way, without even knowing them at all!  
“Pathetic...,” she heard Draco mutter, reaching for his wand.  
“Hold right there, Sonny...,” she heard Moody's voice come from just outside of their circle. He tore out his wand, pointing it at Draco. Olivia tried to reach her own, but wasn't fast enough as he transfigured Draco into a ferret. She gasped. “I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned,” he continued. Taking his wand, he made Draco move up and down in the air as he spoke. “You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back-shooting.”  
“That's enough, Professor!” she called, stepping through the rest of the boys. “How dare you pull your wand on a student. Draco simply made a comment. Potter is the one who made physical aggressive contact and insulted his family!” When Moody didn't stop, she stepped forward again and forced herself to stay calm and keep her wand at her side. “Yes, Draco may have drawn his wand, but it would've been harmless dueling. There's no way he would curse someone!”  
“Oh, you think so, Miss Snape,” he sneered. “I suppose I should trust the word of a Malfoy and a Snape, hmm?” Olivia was furious and she heard Professor McGonagall calling.  
“Professor Moody! What-what are you doing?”  
“Teaching,” he replied stiffly. Olivia laughed sarcastically.  
“Is-is that a student?” she asked, horrified.  
“Technically it's a ferret.”  
“Oh, for Salazar's sake!” Olivia yelled, turning, pointing her wand at Draco. The spell reversed and she could tell he was pissed.  
“My father will hear about this,” he said.  
“Is that a threat?” Moody asked as he went after him. Draco rounded the tree. “Is that a threat?!” Moody continued to yell across the courtyard as she went after Draco. “I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, Boy! It doesn't end here!”  
“Alistair...,” Minerva tried to get his attention. “Alistair!” Olivia didn't hear the rest, but she could hear the irritation in the professor's voice as she continued back towards the dungeons after the boys.  
Back in Draco's own dorm, she waited until he seemed calm enough to ask, “Are you alright?”  
“I'm bloody pissed is all. That arrogant, one-eyed, limpy bastard,” he said causing Olivia to smirk. “By the way, I've been meaning to ask since the thing with Pansy. When did you learn non-verbal spells?”  
“Oh, it's just basic stuff like the smaller hexes and Finite Incantatem, though I'm working on others.”  
“Thanks for turning me back, though. I was starting to get sick.”  
“I was already angry when Potter said that about you and Uncle Lucius, but I went livid when Moody did that...then he turned it on me. Like we can't be trusted...”  
“He's an auror,” Draco said, shaking his head. “It's likely his knickers are in a knot because of something our fathers did to him before we were born.”  
“Ew,” Olivia said, shaking the thought from her mind. “Moody in knickers?” she asked Draco, lightening the mood. She started to laugh harder as he pretended to vomit.

*****

The air was definitely chill as she and Draco made their way to the Slytherin section in the stands. The area below looked like some rocky mountain terrain. To be honest, she wasn't too inclined to come to the first trial, or any trial. It wasn't something she wanted to spend her time watching, but Draco insisted they watch Potter struggle.  
“If I may have your attention, please!” Dumbledore shouted over the noise of the arena. All seemed to quiet down and he continued. “First, I'd like to welcome you all to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!” After a round of applause, he started describing the task, “Our champions are about to come face to face with a beast who can leave devastation in its wake, a vicious and truly terrifying creature. Each champion will choose at random, from a bag, the figure of their particular breed of this creature. They each will face their chosen one-on-one. Each creature has been given a golden egg to protect. The champion must collect this egg less they have no hope of moving forward in the competition. These eggs hold a secret that will help them with the next task. Let me introduce you to the first of their fearsome foes.”   
He motioned to the west side of the arena where she saw a cage being brought in. She saw a red-headed man with a ponytail connecting a thick chain to the ground. As another man unhinged the cage door and began to lower it. The red-head brought a golden egg into view, walking slowly as the creature began to appear from the cage.  
“Dragons?” Draco said next to her. He had an excited smile on his face. Olivia smiled and shook her head. Boys.  
They had to carefully lure the dragon from her cage and towards the egg while discretely hooking the chain onto her. As she curled around the egg, they began to retreat back to the exit, dodging a heavy breath of fire as they did.   
It wasn't long before Olivia grew tired of the event, the noise becoming increasingly irritating. She simply bit her tongue and waited for it to be over. There were much more important things she could be doing at that moment, but instead Draco had dragged her to the tournament and she was stuck there until it was over. Draco sat smugly as Harry Potter came into the arena, looking quite nervous, while she focused on the fringe of her scarf.   
“Bored?” sounded a strange and deep accent to her right. Glancing up, she noticed a Durmstrang boy sitting next to her. He had another three boys sitting on his other side, shouting and stomping, while he was quietly waiting for it to be over, much like herself.  
Olivia smiled. “A bit.” She couldn't help staring at his startling icy green eyes, accentuated by thick dark lashes and brows. He seemed almost as fair skinned as her, but with a slightly olive tone she was sure would come out much more if he were in the sun more. There was a slight stubble across his squared jaw.  
“I'm Maxim. Maxim Vasiliev,” he said, straightening, holding his hand out, palm slightly facing up. A breeze had dislodged a few short strands of hair he had lightly swept backwards as he turned to face her more.  
“Olivia Snape.” Placing her hand into his, she was shocked at how warm he was even with the cooler temperature and wind. His hand wrapped around her fingers, bringing it just up towards his face, but not any further, a polite greeting.   
“I can't get into these things, myself,” he said, having to get closer for her to hear him.   
Shaking her head, she said, “Me neither, but my friend insisted.”  
“It is the same for me,” he laughed, jerking his head towards his right. “I will be ready when this is over.”  
“How are you enjoying Scotland otherwise?” she asked over the roar of the crowd.  
“It is not as cold and the air...it is thicker here.”  
They continued to talk about the countryside, Olivia listening intently as he described his own home, but were soon interrupted by chaos in the arena as Potter came flying into view without a dragon on his tail. Draco turned to hiss in her ear as he stood abruptly.  
“Let's get out of here.”  
Olivia was a bit startled at his dramatic spin of mood, but she sighed, turning to Maxim who was laughing with his friends. “It was nice to meet you,” she said politely.  
He smiled. “I hope to speak with you again sometime, Olivia.” Standing along with her, he waited until she'd vanished behind a crowd before sitting back down. 

*****

“Miss Snape? Might you wait a moment?” asked Professor Flitwick as the classroom began to dissipate after the lesson.   
“Of course, Professor,” she answered, waiting patiently as the other student filed past her.  
“It's about Christmas. I would very much like to have you play a solo piece. I was wondering if I might persuade you,” he said gently, but excitedly.   
Olivia smiled slightly, brightened by his confidence. “I have been working on something...”  
“Oh, Miss Snape, I can't tell you how happy we would be to have you play,” he smiled broadly.   
“Alright,” she replied, blushing slightly. 

*****

The common room seemed packed full the next morning when Olivia came downstairs. A small crowd of girls clustered around the bulletin board, giggling amongst whispers. As she passed, she glanced at board. A Yule Ball. The formal dress made all the more sense. Olivia smiled, as any girl would, wondering who would ask her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Pansy's nasal tone.  
“Oh, I simply can't wait. I knew this months ago, of course. I had my own dress handmade in France over the summer. It's completely custom, absolute perfection.” Rolling her eyes, she made her way through the passage and out of the dungeons towards breakfast.   
The week passed slowly, as usual. Olivia was going over her essay one final time, making some last minute grammatical adjustments. It was a nice day, though the cool air was coming in, bringing with it the smell of an oncoming snow.   
“Olivia,” came a familiar voice, drawing her attention away from her assignment. She smiled as she saw Maxim crossing the courtyard. “May I sit with you?”  
“Sure,” she said, making some room for him on the bench next to her. “How are you?”  
“I am well, thank you. And yourself? I hope I'm not interrupting your studying,” he said, frowning as if just realizing what she was doing.  
“Oh, no, I was just checking over my essay for Arithmancy. I'm good. I'm glad the tournament is on hold until after the holiday,” she laughed.   
“You and me both. Although, I think, for us, at least, the tournament is an ever present thing.”  
“I know what you mean.”  
“I was wondering,” he paused. Olivia tensed, wondering in the back of her mind, at the foreboding nature of his tone. “I was wondering if you had a date for this Yule Ball.”  
“No,” she said, softer than she'd intended, but following it a bit clearer, “I do not.”  
“Then, Olivia, would you do me the honor of attending with me?”  
“I would love to,” she replied, which made his smile widen. The clock chimed two, which meant she needed to get to her class. “I have to go. I'll see you later?”  
“Absolutely.”   
Olivia bit her lip as she walked into the school, trying not to smile too much. It wasn't until she'd nearly made it to class that her stomach twisted. She'd have to tell her dad who was taking her to the ball. Oh, no.

*****

She smoothed out her dress after adjusting the strap on her shoes. Standing in front of the full length mirror in their dorm, she took in her French twist hair style, which she'd chosen to leave a few strands loose in order to curl. Her dress, a navy high-low style, coming to her knee in the front and to the floor in the back, had tiny specks of silver and was scattered with constellations under a layer of French silk tulle and a peak of black lace at the bottom to match the lace sleeves that were added for modesty-sake.  
Her pale skin seemed even more like porcelain. She chose to keep her makeup to a minimum, a light blush and a bit of a smoky eye, but added mascara to enhance her long lashes. She took the hair piece that was given to her by the Malfoys and, with the help of a sticking charm, tucked it along the twist at the back of her head. The earrings were a unique touch, one moon shaped and the other a large diamond star shape with a tiny diamond dangling an inch and a half below it. Clasping the matching necklace around her neck, she figured she was finally ready.   
Downstairs, she could already hear Pansy fussing about something. “Oh, Draco, hold still, your tie is crooked.” Olivia groaned internally and rounded into view of the common room. She could see Draco looking rather annoyed near the fireplace, until he saw her and went utterly still. Pansy noticed and followed his gaze to her, sneering. “Well, Olivia, that dress is rather...unusual.”  
Olivia smiled to her. “Thank you, Pansy, that was exactly what I was hoping for,” she said honestly. “Yours is...nice. I could never pull that color off, too close to scarlet for my tastes,” she added before turning to leave the common room, but was stopped.  
“Miss Snape,” her father's voice came from the adjoining passage within the common room, “a moment, if you please.” She followed him through the passage and into his quarters, taking a steadying breath. He was tense; she could tell. “I assume that you have a date for tonight?” The word 'date' came out like a curse in his deep tone.   
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Who?” he asked, nearly groaning with the talk on the subject.  
“A boy from Durmstrang,” she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't threaten him. “His name is Maxim.”  
“You have your wand?”  
“Of course,” she laughed. “Daddy, he's nice. I don't think I'll need it, but I do have it.”  
“Good.” He looked very uncomfortable.  
“Daddy, I'll be fine. It's a school dance, not an actual date where he's taking me off to Merlin knows where. You, yourself, are a chaperone. I know my spells and if I don't hex his bits off first, I know you will.” He made a noise of understanding and Olivia hugged him before leaving through the main door.   
The closer to the Great Hall she got, the more her heart started to race. Olivia took a minute to calm herself before she turned the corner. As she did, she saw many students waiting there, just outside the Hall.   
She noticed Maxim standing with a few other Durmstrang boys. He looked up and walked over, causing one boy to give him a look that made her only guess he'd left in the midst of conversation. However, his ire seemed to rectify when he saw why Maxim had left abruptly. He bowed before walking the last few feet towards her.  
“Olivia, you look beautiful,” he said softly as he held his arm out to her before leading her into the Great Hall. She held back the slight gasp as she noticed the ceiling. It was snowing and the entire Hall was decorated in white and silver.   
It wasn't long before the rest of the students were ushered inside, the doors closed, and the orchestra prepared. The champions and their partners entered and started to dance. When a few other students joined, Maxim bent down slightly. “Shall we?” Once they were dancing, Olivia couldn't help but feel like eyes were seared onto them.   
The orchestra played for a little while. She knew that, before long, she would have to play. Olivia hadn't told anyone, though she imagined the staff knew. Once the current waltz ended, Professor Flitwick turned to address the crowd. Maxim stood next to her, his hand still held onto hers. She gripped it slightly out of reflex.  
“Young Ladies and Gentlemen,” he began, “before we hand over the stage to our special guests for the evening, I would like to showcase another great musical talent of our own. Miss Olivia Snape.”  
She could feel Maxim look at her in surprise, but took a step forward, leading her over to the side of the stage where there was a small set of stairs. This was different from the Malfoy's annual Christmas gathering. There were so many more people and she was on a stage rather than just in a room. As she passed where the staff were standing, she saw Professor McGonagall give her an encouraging nod.   
Maxim took the first couple of steps with her, but stood at the third, just holding her hand at the final two. She went to the piano and took the recently vacated seat. Taking a breath, she forced herself to focus only on the keys, the music as it seemed to stream from her fingertips.   
As she reached the end of the piece, she heard the applause from all around her. Slightly stunned, she stood, took a tiny curtsy, and walked back to the stairs where Maxim was waiting with his hand out for her.

*****

“It has been an honor, Olivia,” he said smiling. It was late. They'd stayed and danced as the band played. While it was nearing midnight, she stifled a yawn and Maxim suggested they end the evening. Leaning forward, Maxim brought his fingers up to brush the curl away from her cheek. “May I kiss you goodnight?” he whispered gently, his green eyes flitting back and forth between her inky black ones. She nodded slightly, blushing beneath his touch.   
As his lips brushed hers, she felt a fire drift from her belly to her cheeks. Maxim was gentle, kind, and respectful. His hand never moved lower than her shoulder and he did not pull her body flush against him as she'd seen so many others do when they kissed girls. He did not try to dominate her, letting her lead the kiss.   
Olivia's nerves died down after a couple of seconds, giving her confidence to move her lips against his. Lifting her arms up, she took his hand into hers and rested the other on his chest, feeling the fur trim of his single-shoulder half cape.   
She thought, oddly, that the kiss was nice, but...underwhelming. Part of her had wanted to experience the passion she'd seen in others. Perhaps it was because it was her first. Perhaps Maxim guessed that, which was why he was being so delicate with her. Also, part of her respected that. She was thankful for him at that moment.  
As he pulled away, she blushed again, seeing his eyes staring into hers again. “Goodnight,” he said, stepping back, pulling her hand up to kiss it.  
“Goodnight,” she whispered in reply before he turned to leave. Olivia couldn't stop smiling as she started down the corridor towards the dungeons. She rounded the corner to the stairs only to come face to face with Draco. The look on his face made her stomach drop.  
“How could you let him touch you?” he whispered through clenched teeth. He looked at her with eyes narrowed.  
“Excuse me?” Olivia couldn't quite grasp at the way he was speaking to her.   
“You heard me,” he said taking a step towards her. “You let one of them put their hands on you.”  
“Draco, you're being a prick, now stop,” she said as she pushed past him.   
He grabbed her arm, stopping her. “Hope you enjoyed yourself with that filth,” he said nearly hissing in her ear.  
“Actually,” she said as she yanked her arm from his grasp, “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I got stuck and then work got crazy. I think once I get past the current year Olivia is in, it'll be easier for me to write. I really wanted to show her as just a normal young teenage girl before the big bad comes along and destroys everything lol.


	17. January 1995 – June 1995 (Third Year)

It was already February and Olivia still hadn't acknowledged Draco. He hadn't exactly attempted to talk to her, but she could feel his eyes burning into her back every time she was in the same room. She hated the fact that they were fighting again, but he'd thoroughly pissed her off the night of the Yule Ball.   
She'd spoken more to Maxim in the last month than she had anyone else. At that moment, however, she was focused on the extensive Potions essay that was due on Friday. The group in the corner of the room seemed to be getting louder and louder. That's when Olivia noticed that Draco was amongst them. Unable to focus anymore, she packed her things into her bag and started to make her way up to her dorm when she heard someone call her name.  
“What is it, Olivia? Can't concentrate? Too busy thinking about your boyfriend?”   
She stopped just before the stairs, hearing a mixture of gasps, whispers, and laughs following his questions. “Piss off, Draco.”  
“Oh, I know...can't stop thinking about snogging him?” Draco stepped closer. “Him touching you? How far did you let him get, by the way?”  
“Draco, that's enough,” she said as calmly as she could, not wanting things to get out of hand.   
He stood right in front of her, nearly looming over her head as he whispered, “Did you whore yourself out to him?” Olivia shoved him back. “Or did you just enjoy it?” _Smack._  
Her hand burned and she could already see the redness forming on his cheek. Some Slytherins in the opposite corner gasped, surprised that she'd physically hit him. Tear pricked at her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She waited until Draco looked at her, shocked. She waited until he saw just how much he'd hurt her before turning slowly and walking upstairs.   
“You went too far, mate,” she hear Flint say to him from a distance.  
In her dorm, she closed the curtains around her bed, cast a Muffliato, and screamed. She let herself cry, liquid rage falling from her eyes. Olivia couldn't understand why Draco was so two-sided. One day they were laughing, best friends. The next day, it was the most difficult thing she could do not to hex him.   
Olivia tried so hard to understand what had happened. Draco had been pissed off about Maxim, but had no reason to be. She'd pushed away the thought that he was jealous since Draco hadn't even attempted to ask her to the Ball. How could he be jealous if she went with someone else when he didn't even ask her himself? She shook her head, giving up on trying to wrap her mind around it.  
Towards the end of the month, Olivia was trying hard to stick to routine. She didn't attend the second task of the tournament. She stayed mostly consumed in her studies and dinners with her dad, though they discussed nothing about Draco. She'd been to the library a few times just to do research on the problem that she'd discovered at the beginning of first term.  
The silver cord. It was a rare research subject. She hadn't found much information on it. Although, she'd come across some other names that she could look into. Some called it a Spirit Chain, Thread of Life, or Soul Connection. There were records of damage, especially with young children in the vicinity of dark magic, but she could still find no hint at a possible way to heal or cure it.  
 _'July 7th, 1311. In the months leading up to this day, subject has shown only mild aggravation whilst the use of dark magic is present. Today, a particular curse was used, that which I believe caused the fracture during the subjects youth. Directly following the use of this curse, subject was pulled onto the astral plane, witnessing a future event, which I will not detail here until it's nature is known to be true. This particular event makes me quite certain that my theory is true. The magical type, either user or even specific spell, does affect the person quite dramatically. All dark magic has had some affect: nightmares, anxiety, paranoia. However, I believe that, depending on the person and the severity of the fracture, these attacks may only happen during the time the same magical practitioner uses their magic, the same spell, or, I would even go so far as to say, intent._ _For example, it is my theory that, if Merlin used a particular spell that caused a fracture in a person, anyone who used a spell created my Merlin could induce an attack just the same. I do not believe that, in a specific case such as that, distance would create a problem, since, the astral plane exists in all times and locations at once. Let it be known that, as of now, I would state that any fracture is individual and unique. Any number of things could be of note: time, date, user, victim, location, season, moon, etc. All these things could play some part in the severity or specificity of the fracture and attacks thereafter.'_  
The Dark Lord. It was plain as day, now. Olivia knew this all had something to do with the Dark Lord and his followers. The attack that she'd experienced was created by a Deatheater uprising. That had to mean something. This information made her question so much about her childhood, before her memory began. What had happened to her mother? 

*****

Olivia was on her way back to the dungeons from her last class of the day. She noticed that Moody was at the end of the corridor, walking in her direction. With each step she took, she hoped that he wouldn't say a word to her, that he'd pass her silently.   
As she was within mere steps from him, Olivia heard a grumble come from his chest before he breathed out. _Gross._ That's when she walked past him, through the air surrounding him, and smelled it. Her eyes widened, but she kept walking, just as she did before, knowing that crazy eye of his would see if she faltered. Letting out the breathe she'd been holding as she came around the corner, she paused, stunned at what she'd just smelled.   
Taking the corridor to the left, which she hadn't planned to do, she made her way quickly to the Potions classroom. Olivia opened the door without knocking, seeing him where she imagined he might be, at his desk grading essays. She closed the door and took a few steps into the classroom as he looked up.   
“Olivia, what,” he started, seeing her stunned expression.  
“It's Moody,” she whispered, almost fearing the walls would hear her. “Daddy, I walked past him in the hallway just now. He smelled like Polyjuice potion. If that's not Moody, who is it?”  
He stood from his seat and crossed the room. “Tell me exactly what happened.”  
“I was in the corridor, walking back to the dungeons from class. Moody was walking past me and he, well, he burped and I smelled it as I walked past. It was Polyjuice potion, I swear it.”  
“Was anyone else with you? Did he see you react?” he asked, grasping her shoulder.   
“No, no, I was alone and I didn't react until I rounded the corner. I came straight here.”  
“Good. Don't say anything to anyone. Go back to your dorm. I must go speak with Albus.” She only nodded in understanding as he lead her out of the classroom before they went in separate ways. 

*****

Olivia didn't hear anything from her dad about what had happened and there was nothing going on that she knew of. Perhaps, they were letting things play out, waiting to see what he, if it was a he, was up to. Perhaps, they were trying to find the real Moody.   
She was just heading back from dinner. She'd sat far away from Draco, even though she could feel him staring, as he always did. Olivia wished he would stop. It was difficult to not acknowledge him, but she didn't want to give in. She wanted every part of him to know how upset she was.   
Just then, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girls bathroom. She tried to move her hand to her wand, but he had shoved her up against the wall, locking the door after casting Homenum Revelio with no effect.   
“Draco, get off, you prick,” she tried to push him away, but he had his full weight against her.  
He put his hand over her mouth. Reaching behind him with both hands, she could grab the wand inside her left sleeve. Tucking it under his chin, he got the picture and backed up, putting his wand away. “Olivia, just listen to me. Please.” The look in his eyes was enough for her to listen.  
“Say whatever you like, but I'm leaving as soon as you're done.”  
“Look, I,” he started, but hesitated, as if he didn't know the words to say or couldn't force them to his mouth. “You were right...about Pansy.”  
“Is that all you have to say to me?” she asked, astonished that was what came to his mind.  
“No! I...I'm sorry,” he spat, as if the word was disgusting to him. “I was pissed that you were right and I couldn't accept that and then you had to go and get with...with a Durmstrang and I just wanted to hurt you because I was pissed off, alright?” He had a pained look in his eyes. Lowering her wand, he continued, “I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry.”  
“You're bloody right you shouldn't have! And,” she grasped at the words, “and I wouldn't have gone with Maxim to the Ball if you had asked me first! And you shouldn't have gotten pissed off! He was actually nice and you ruined that night for me! You're a fucking prick, Draco,” she muttered at the end, brushing the angry tear from her cheek.  
Draco took the steps that remained between them, placed a hand on her shoulder, pausing as if he was testing how close she'd allow him to be, and clenched his jaw tight. It was only a second later that she realized what he was doing. The second he took her face in both hands and pressed his lips against her own, she realized that he was gathering the courage to do that.   
This was so different from before. He wasn't gentle. He kissed her heatedly and she was sure her lips would be bruised afterward. When she kissed him back, Draco wrapped his fingers around the side of her neck, pulling her harder against him, taking his other hand and wrapping it around her waist.   
Olivia couldn't help, but wrap her arm around his shoulders, as if she need to hang onto him, as if her knees would fail her. In fact, they did, slightly, when he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. This was the kiss she had imagined. The nervous ball of fire that rested in her stomach before wasn't there. In it's stead, was a flame that spread throughout her whole body.   
As the two slowed and began to pull away, their breathing hastened and shallow, Draco pressed his forehead against hers. “I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me anymore.”  
“Draco, I could never hate you,” she said, opening her eyes to gaze into his own, “but don't ever talk to me like that again or I will do more than slap you.”  
He smiled at that. “You did slap me pretty hard.”  
“You deserved it.”  
“I did.”  
“So,” she said, sucking on her bottom lip, still tasting him there, “what does this mean?”  
“I guess it means whatever you want it to mean,” he said, barely above a whisper. “I just know I've wanted to do that since Summer.”

*****

It was the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Draco had talked her into going. They hadn't spoken much more about their relationship since he'd pulled her into the girls' bathroom and kissed her. Things had gone back to the way they were before they'd argued with one exception.   
It was always discrete, either at dinner, beneath the table, when they were alone, or like now, when they were sitting so closely in a crowd where no one paid them any attention. He'd wrapped his hand around her own. Neither had asked or said anything. Both were just letting whatever it was happen and go its own course.  
As Professor Flitwick orchestrated the band, the cheering began. The champions came into the small clearing along with the Headmaster. She noticed Moody moving along the side as Dumbledore stepped onto the podium.   
“Silence!” he said, his voice booming over the crowd. Everyone took their seats as he began explaining the task. “Professor Moody has placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. And as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! Now, the staff will be patrolling the perimeter. If at any point a contestant wishes to withdrawal from the task, they need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round...”   
Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and stood amongst the champions for a moment before sending them to their positions. There was some frustration at the canon fire, which Olivia could clearly see on the Headmaster's face. The band, hesitantly, started up again as Potter and Diggory took their first cautious steps into the maze.  
Olivia frowned as she saw Potter turn to look at Moody before continuing. She felt a sort of nervousness boil in her stomach, a darkness rising in her chest. Unintentionally, she gripped Draco's hand tightly. He looked at her hand, then her face, excitement diminishing from his expression.  
"What is it?" he asked her, leaning down towards her ear.  
"Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong." She couldn't explain it. The nervousness was starting to turn into a quiet panic as time wore on. Olivia found her dad among the remaining professors in the crowd, but she couldn't discretely catch his eye.  
Closing her eyes, she breathed in an attempt to calm the quickening of her heart. She swallowed the panic down, feeling her throat beginning to choke with it. Draco adjusted his hand, lacing his fingers between her own so that she could grip harder.  
She found it difficult not to fidget, to get up and pace the stands, or to even rock in her seat to fight off the feeling of dread that seemed to overtake her. Long minutes passed before the first flash of darkness came over her eyes. The suddenness shocked her, but another came and made her briefly dizzy.  
Olivia tried to stay calm, knowing what was happening as she linked the occurrence to her dream from before. Another flash of scenery was shown to her, but it was too fast to make out at first before the next. A cemetery. Blood. A flash of green light. The visions stopped, but the panic did not and she tried to stomach the feeling.  
A flash of light came into the small stadium clearing and applause broke out. She looked up to see Harry Potter, holding the Triwizard Cup, but his arm was wrapped around Cedric Diggory. She couldn't hear anything other than the crowd around her, but she felt the pain practically emanating from him.  
"Oh, no," she whispered. Glancing around, she found her dad moving towards the boy. She noticed his left hand was clenched unbearably tight. "Draco," she gasped, her voice grating. He looked at her with worry and leaned closer. "He's back."  
They stood as the realization went through everyone in the audience. The Headmaster tried to shield both Harry and the body, but the Minister made it painfully obvious what had happened. Worst of all, Diggory's dad came barreling out of the stands. That was when the painful cries broke through the surrounding noise. It was heartbreaking.  
Harry was finally pulled away from Diggory's body and the teachers tended to the students. Olivia saw that Moody was guiding Potter away from the stadium. As Moody glanced back to the scene, she saw a menacing smirk on his face. It sent a dreadful shiver down her spine.  
Breaking Draco's hold on her hand, she shoved her way down the stands towards her dad. "Professor," she called, but was not heard. "Daddy," she exclaimed again as she got closer. He turned to see the frightened look in her eyes. She took a wavering breath before she spoke, trying not to show too much fear in front of everyone. "Moody took Harry. He was taking him back towards the castle."  
He gripped her upper arm, tightly as if he was attempting to keep himself from acting on instinct. "Stay with Draco," he said low, looking deeply serious. She nodded before he turned towards Dumbledore, speaking in quiet whispers. The Headmaster motioned for McGonagall and the three left the stadium, heading towards the castle.  
Draco came to her side. Olivia felt nauseous. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said quietly to him.  
"Come on," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of the stadium, away from the noise and crowd.  
They reached one of the walkways that lead to the lake and she felt as if she could finally breathe. "He's back, Draco." Her voice was a mixture of panic and disbelief. Olivia wanted to cry, but she refused to give into it. "I'm scared," she admitted.  
He took her in his arms and held her tightly. "Me too," he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. There was nothing more for him to say and she knew that. They stood there for a long time, just like that, before they started back to the castle, to the dungeons. She knew there was no way either would be sleeping that night.  
"I'm going to wait on Daddy. Will you wait with me?" she asked him as they came around the corner. He nodded and they went through the main entrance after giving the portrait the password. They sat on the sofa and waited for what seemed like forever before they heard the portrait move.  
"What happened?" she asked impatiently as she stood. Severus looked between the two of them. Without saying a word, she knew that, what she felt, what she'd heard from Potter, it was true. "Do you have to go?"  
Olivia saw his jaw clench before he said the words. "I'm afraid I must." He summoned his robes and looked to Draco. "You can stay for a few moments here, but you must take her back to her dorm." She could feel Draco tense beside her. Olivia did not want to see or ask why he'd said that. She refused to acknowledge it in that moment...that he didn't want her to see him when he returned.

*****

Severus stumbled into his quarters a little after three in the morning. A tremor of pain shot through him and he waited for it to subside, gritting his teeth. The Dark Lord had not been pleased at all with how the night had ended, Potter getting away. However, Severus was lucky to only have been tortured once in his anger.   
He'd managed to answer the Dark Lord's questions about his loyalty without much difficulty, though it had been many years since he'd needed to make use of his occlumency in that particular way. He may have been pleased that Severus had maintained his façade and post the entire time he'd been away, but that still did not keep him from casting curses left and right, hitting any and all Deatheaters in their wake.   
When he'd made it back to the castle, he'd had a short meeting with Dumbledore before he could finally make it back to his quarters. Relieved that Draco had listened, not finding Olivia waiting for him, he fell ungracefully onto the sofa, summoning a bottle of firewhiskey. Luckily, the subject of their children had not been brought up that night, but Severus fully expected to have to explain Olivia. If the Dark Lord was in a good mood when that came up, it was entirely possible that he would want to be introduced to both Draco, since he knew of him before he fell, and Olivia among other children of the Deatheaters' Inner Circle. He would have to avoid that at all possible.   
As he poured his drink rather shakily, he contemplated all the things he'd learned that night. The Dark Lord was planning a full break-out of Azkaban. He needed all of his followers for anything he planned in the future. Dumbledore would gather the Order again. Severus tipped back his glass, cringing at the burn in his throat. He was back to playing to two masters, but he also had to protect not only Harry Potter, but his own child as well and his mind was buzzing with it all.

*****

Olivia had been reluctant to see Draco go home on the train. She'd managed to get him alone in his dorm after the other boys left. There was really nothing that she could say. His parents had owled him, saying that they would have a guest staying with them over the summer and the he should be on his best behavior. The both knew what this had meant. The manor was, after all, one of the best guarded places besides Hogwarts.   
He'd kissed her before he left. Olivia had made him promise that he'd stay in his room or outside as much as possible. She worried about him. It was impossible to imagine what it would be like, living under the same roof as him.   
When all of Slytherin was gone, she took her things and made her way through the connecting passage and into her father's quarters. He was gone again; this time, he had a meeting with Dumbledore. Then, he was supposed to go to Malfoy Manor. She was to stay in his quarters until he returned and possibly later than that. They hadn't had much time to discuss what was to happen since he would likely be gone quite a lot, back and forth for both the Dark Lord and the Order. She knew he did not want her staying at the Manor if it could be avoided.   
It was getting late. A house elf had brought her lunch and dinner already. She was finishing her second cup of tea when she decided to head to bed. Olivia didn't want to go to bed before her dad returned, but it was late and she was drifting off in the arm chair.


	18. August 1995 (Fourth Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Work has been crazy as usual since it's the beginning of the year. Hopefully now I'll start updating a bit more regularly. I have NOT abandoned this story! I have been hoping to start delving more into some of Olivia's internal struggles. Also, Fred and George are cool. That is all.

WHAM!! The sudden slam of his mind into hers caused her to falter, stumbling into the wall to brace herself. He swept through the wave of memories as he searched for something of meaning. She kept him busy by continuing to throw unimportant ones his way.  
It was just moments more when he withdrew, quickly making his way to her with a vial in hand. She drank it while keeping her eyes shut, the light stinging her eyes, making her head feel as if it would split. He gave the potion a moment to take affect.   
“That was better,” he said softly. “Next time, I want you to be discrete and send a couple carefully selected memories towards me. Don't pick anything too important, but maybe something that you wouldn't mind him knowing. It should be something to make him think it's important, but, in reality, it isn't too much.”  
She could only nod a little in reply. He helped her over to the couch to sit, but as she settled into the cushion, he jerked his arm away, hand clenched. Olivia noticed the movement and grimaced. She hated being left alone in their quarters with only her thoughts to keep her, none of them good.

*****

“Hello, Professor,” she said smiling, closing her book that she'd been reading. Dumbledore had just come through the portrait and into the sitting room.   
“Good evening, Olivia.” Dumbledore smiled at her before addressing Severus. “There's an Order meeting tonight. You should be there, Severus.” Olivia sat straight. Usually they never spoke about stuff like that with her around.   
“Should I really, Albus? I don't see how my presence will be appreciated,” her dad said, still writing at his desk.  
“I can't be there, Severus. They're bringing Harry in tonight. After the attack, especially with the Ministry being as they are, I need to get all the information I can.”  
“And who all, pray tell, will be in attendance?”  
“The usual, Severus. Most of the Weasley's are there, Remus and Sirius, Kingsley, Miss Tonks, and Alastor are bringing Harry.”  
Olivia noticed how her dad repressed the annoyed grimace. “Fine.”  
“Can I go?” she asked suddenly. For a moment, she regretted it, the way he looked up at her. She knew he was getting tired of her asking, but she was restless. “Please, Daddy, I haven't left the castle at all.”  
“I think it might be good, Severus, for Olivia to get out, a change in scenery,” Dumbledore spoke up, giving her a knowing look; his eyes sparkled in their usual way.   
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing there was no arguing, now.

*****

She walked into a darkened hallway, dusty carpet scratching beneath her shoes. She thought to herself that the place could certainly use a good cleaning. Olivia could smell the age of the house and she guessed that no one had lived in it for quite some time, until now, that is.   
Her dad guided her further inside with a gentle hand on her shoulder. A door opened and she saw a red-haired woman greeted them with a broad smile as she wiped her hands on the tea towel. “Severus, you're just in time, dinner's just about ready.”   
“We won't be staying long,” he said apologetically.  
The woman's eyes fell to her. “You must be Olivia,” she said cheerily, holding her hand out. “Molly Weasley.” Olivia shook her hand and gave a tight smile. “Well, come on in, have a seat, dear.” She moved aside, allowing them to move into the dining room, the long table nearly taking up the space.   
Olivia noticed a familiar face at the table as he stood. “Severus,” Remus nodded at the man. “Miss Snape,” he smiled at her. “Good to see you.”  
“Sir,” she smiled and nodded as she found a seat near the end. Her dad moved to the very next chair.  
Another person sat at the table, hidden behind an unfolded Daily Prophet. He folded it down as he heard the names, staring at them both over his reading glasses. Olivia immediately recognized him from the Prophet photos, though, he looked much cleaner and better kept. The man's eyes narrowed in her father's direction. “Snape,” he grumbled, seemingly irritated.  
“Black,” Severus said in return, just at irritated by his presence.   
Black's eyes moved to her, widening slightly in surprise. “Miss Snape?” Olivia gave him a quick nod. “Never in my wildest...” he muttered, flipping the paper back up.  
“Sirius,” said Remus, almost frustrated with his friend. “Please.”  
“What?” he returned, feigning innocence.   
“Severus, Olivia, can I get you some tea?” asked Mrs. Weasley in an attempt to create some civility.   
“Nothing for me, Molly,” Severus said.  
“Tea would be nice, thank you,” Olivia answered politely.  
“And she's polite, Remus,” Sirius whispered loudly in no attempt to keep them from hearing. Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Are you absolutely sure this is Snape's kid?”  
“Of course not, Mr. Black,” Olivia said sarcastically, put off by his rudeness. All three men turned to her. Her eyebrow rose as she spoke dryly. “Perhaps I was raised by wolves.” She nearly wanted to smile when Black frowned. Remus covered his mouth to keep from laughing.  
“There it is...” Black muttered. “Why are you laughing?” he asked Remus, shocked. Remus could only shake his head. Olivia couldn't help, but smile at their exchange.  
“Here you are, dear.” A cup of tea was settled in front of her. “Milk or sugar?”  
“Just milk, thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”  
Olivia drank her tea while they waited. Mr. Weasley came in, introducing himself in the same way as his wife had. She had to say that they seemed nice, but she still remembered vividly what had happened at Malfoy Manor with the raid.   
When she'd finished, Mrs. Weasley took her cup. “It's about time for the meeting to start,” she said to the men in the room. “Olivia, dear, would you like to go upstairs? The children are there. You know my Ginny, don't you? I know Hermione mentioned you two have met when I said you'd be coming.” Olivia bristled at 'children.' She glanced at her dad who only nodded his acquiescence. Standing, she moved to the doorway. “Just upstairs; Hermione is in the first room on the left.”  
She took the stairs quietly. As she neared the room, she heard a muffled conversation that stopped as soon as she'd knocked. The door opened and the girl visibly relaxed. “Oh, Olivia, I thought you might've been Harry. Come on in.”  
“They butt you out, too?” asked Weasley from across the room. He looked a bit put off by your presence, but you'd expected no warm welcoming by the house full of Gryffindors. She simply nodded in answer.   
“How've you been?” Granger asked out of politeness.   
“Bored,” she replied, mostly honest. “This is the first time I've left Hogwarts all summer.”  
“Really?” Weasley asked, almost sounding as if he didn't believe her.  
“Father won't let me stay home since he's been gone so much and I'm certainly not aloud to go with him. I guess he didn't mind here since it's protected.”  
“At least you've been at Hogwarts...food's better,” he said. She huffed a slight laugh.  
“Oh, Ronald, your mother's cooking is just as good,” Granger said, annoyed.  
“You haven't lived with it for your whole life; there's no variety, same thing every week,” he moaned.   
The door started to open slowly. Hermione turned and launched herself at Potter as soon as she saw it was him coming into the room. “Oh, Harry! Are you alright?” He only nodded to them both, her presence, so far, going unnoticed. “We heard them talking about the dementor attack. You must tell us everything.”  
“Let a man breathe, Hermione,” Ron said as he approached the two.  
Olivia thought Potter looked very tired. He had darkness under his eyes and a look in his eyes that she'd seen many times before in her father's. She knew that look.   
“And this hearing at the ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up; they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair.”  
“Yeah, there's a lot of that going 'round at the moment,” he said moving further into the room. Olivia thought that statement sounded very passive aggressive and she wondered what was going through his mind. That's when he noticed her. “What are you doing here?”  
She opened her mouth to reply, but Hermione spoke up, “Professor Snape is downstairs in the meeting. We all got put up here until it's over.”  
Potter's jaw clenched as he changed the topic. “So, what is this place?”  
“It's Headquarters,” Weasley said simply.  
“For the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore founded it back when they first fought You-Know-Who,” Hermione explained.  
“I couldn't have gotten any of this in a letter, I suppose,” Potter said, again filled with slight aggression. “I've gone all summer without a scrap of news.”  
Weasley and Granger looked nervously at each other. “We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. Only-”  
“Only what?”  
“Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything.”  
“Dumbledore said that?” Potter's voice wavered. “B-but why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return. I'm the one who fought him. I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed.” Olivia flinched a little as he said the Dark Lord's name aloud, but the hurt that she recognized in his words seemed to strike a chord in her.   
“Perhaps he's trying to protect you,” she said softly.  
“What?” he asked, turning towards you. A look of almost cruel disbelief on his face.  
“I said, perhaps he is trying to protect you, Potter.” Olivia stepped forward a bit. “You've been through so much already. Maybe, in his mind, he's lessening your burden by keeping it all from you.” She looked down, unsure of the conversation. “Father does the same to me, never telling me anything that's going on.”  
“Harry,” came two voices after a pair of Weasley's popped into the room. “Thought we heard your dulcet tones.”  
“Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out.”  
“Anyway, if you're all done shouting...”  
“Wanna hear something a little more interesting?” The both moved to push everyone into the hall. “You, too, Snape, come on.”  
She walked after them as they all moved down the stairs to gather on the landing. “What's that?” she whispered, noticing the set of ears one of the twins pulled from his pocket.  
“These, my dear, Slytherin, are Extendable Ears,” he grinned.  
“Our very own invention,” the other continued.  
“It's the only way we've been able to hear everything that's been going on around here.”  
“Mum's pretty strict about keeping us all out of the loop.”  
Olivia was impressed. Though, she had to admit, it was more of a trick than a real way to overhear conversations discretely. She supposed that had to come up with something to get any information, however.   
They lowered one ear down to the ground floor, just outside of the dining room. “If anyone has a right to know it's Harry,” came a voice she recognized as Black's. “If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly.”  
“He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius.”  
“He's not your son.”  
“As good as. Who else has he got.”  
“Well, he's got me.”  
“How touchingly paternal, Black, perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather,” lulled her father's voice, annoyed at Black's insistence. She noticed Potter look at her.  
“Oh, you stay out of this, Snivellus.” Olivia clenched her jaw at the insult. “I don't care what Dumbledore says about your proposed reformation. I know better.”  
Meow. Purr. Meow. “No, Crookshanks.” Hermione sounded distressed that the fuzzy kneazle below had found the ear hanging and thought to make it a toy. “Crookshanks, leave it alone.” The cat finally got the ear loose and ran off with it dangling in it's mouth.  
“Hermione, I hate your cat,” Ron said.  
“Bad, Crookshanks.” A few of them just laughed.   
Olivia couldn't help but look up, feeling Potter's eyes still on her. She met emerald eyes, the mixture of curiosity, accusation, and pain intermixed in them as his gaze bore into her. Then, there was a flicker of something in his stare that made her straighten, stepping back.  
The door downstairs opened and she took the chance and began the decent down to the floor below before her father could even call for her. He waited until she was at the last step before starting towards the door. 

*****

As they made their way back into her dad's quarters at the castle, she thought on everything she'd heard, but most of all, everything she'd noticed about Potter. Olivia continued to roll it all around in her mind as she went to her room to get comfortable, returning to the sitting room in a pair of leggings and a soft green tunic. She must have looked quite bothered because her father interrupted her train of thought.  
“What is it?”   
She turned, seeing him at his desk, gazing at her from across the room. Olivia sighed, thinking about how to phrase what she felt. “Potter isn't sleeping, nightmares I'm guessing,” she said at first.  
“Is that all?” he asked, knowing that wasn't what was truly wrong.  
“We...we were listening in to the meeting.” She looked at him. He didn't seem phased, probably having guessed as much. “There was a moment when he looked at me. I don't know how to explain it, but...something sparked in his eyes that...” Olivia thought for a moment as she stared into the fireplace. “It wasn't him. Nothing changed visually, but it was just this feeling I got. It was like what I was looking at wasn't a boy, but something else. It really unnerved me.”

*****

It was nearly time for the school term to begin. Letters were mailed, books were bought, and Olivia had all the time at hand to start studying. In fact, it was all she'd done since her books and supplies order had been delivered via owl.   
She'd been reading through a chapter on counter-jinxes when the portrait opened, her father stepping into the room. He hesitated for a moment, watching her deep focus. “Olivia,” he said, quietly getting her attention, “get changed.”  
Olivia sat up in her spot on the couch, setting her book aside. “Daddy?”  
“Be comfortable, but make sure it's something appropriate for the Manor.” His face looked drawn and she tensed. Sensing her question, “He has not asked, but...there have been discussions about the younger generations. I'm afraid it cannot be avoided any longer. It is entirely possible you will not see anything or anyone, but...just to be safe.” She nodded and stood, unsure of what to think.   
Her wardrobe stood open and she perused the clothes within. She pulled out a pair of black tights and a loosely fitting black tunic with a lace edging and intricate stitching along the collar and sleeves. Unclasping her hair, she let it fall into it's perfectly straight length down to her hip. Olivia thought to herself that it was about time she cut her hair a bit shorter. She added a long tassel necklace and slipped on her nice short-heeled boots. Stepping out of her room, she found her dad in the sitting room. He nodded his approval and she followed him out of the quarters.  
“When we arrive, if Narcissa or Lucius is at the door, you may greet them, but go immediately upstairs. Go to Draco's room; do not stay anywhere alone. Cast a muffling spell around the room so that you don't hear anything downstairs. I'll come and get you when it's time to leave. Do not leave the room for any reason unless I, Narcissa, or Lucius say so.” Her dad was making her slightly nervous and she was sure he noticed because once they were outside of the Hogwarts border, he stopped, turned, and gave her a few last warnings. “Do not be afraid. Keep your mind guarded.” He grasped her hand tightly and apparated.  
The Manor was almost as she remembered it, but the air around it was stained with darkness she could nearly taste, bitter and fearful. She walked alongside her father confident in her steps. Olivia checked her expression, putting on a mask of indifference. Instead of knocking as usual, he simply opened it and walked through, holding it open for her.   
“Who the-Oh...it's you,” came a cracked shrill of a voice from just beyond the entryway. Olivia turned to see the crazed witch, her curls cascading wildly around her face. She wore a hateful grimace as she looked at Severus. “And this must be your bastard daughter.”  
“Bella,” came a familiar voice, thought sounding more tired than usual. “We talked about this.” Lucius came out of his study, dressed in his elegant best. “Olivia,” he smiled slightly, his arm extended out to her.   
Olivia walked to him, wanting so badly to hug him. She'd missed them dearly. “Mr. Malfoy,” she said tightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
“Draco is upstairs.”   
She took the unspoken command and began her ascent, calmly, one step at a time. The whole place was as tight as a bowstring. When she reached Draco's door, she knocked thrice and waited a moment before opening it. As she entered, she heard the distant noise of the shower. After casting her dual Muffliato, both keeping the room quiet from the outside and their conversations private.   
Walking to the cracked bathroom door, she knocked. “Yes?” she heard Draco's voice, a bit strained, but it was good to hear it again.   
“Draco, it's me.”  
“Olivia?! Wha-”   
She huffed a laugh. “Hurry up, will you?”  
“Give me a moment. How long are you here for?”  
“I'm not sure.”  
Olivia waited just outside the bathroom door. The water turned off just moments after and she could hear him scrambling for something before the door swung open, startling her. He pulled her against him and held her there.  
“Draco,” she whispered, blushing. He wore nothing besides a towel wrapped quickly around his waist. His hair still dripping wet and his skin pink from the heat. However, Olivia soon relaxed into him, letting her arms wrap around him. “I missed you,” she said a little louder.  
“I missed you, too.”  
A few moments passed and Olivia started to blush again, realized his lack of clothing. “Draco,” she laughed, “get dressed. I'm not going anywhere right now.” He reluctantly released her and went back into the bathroom. She pulled the door shut and went to sit on his bed to wait.  
When he came out, his hair was dry and he wore a simple black shirt and pants. He wrapped her into a tight hug again. “How are you?” she whispered into his chest.  
“I'd like to not talk about anything...like that. Can we just, I don't know, talk about school or something?”  
“Of course.”  
They sat on his bed for a long while, going through the various texts for his fifth year. A house elf brought them dinner, a simple steak with mushroom gravy and potatoes. It was nearing midnight when they laid down on top of the covers, books strewn about.   
Facing each other, Draco had began to drift off. Olivia could tell that he wasn't getting much sleep, but she supposed not being alone in his room was helping him feel more comfortable. She brushed the fringe from his face and closed her eyes.

*****

She awoke to a gentle hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she found that she'd been wrapped in Draco's arms, face buried into his chest. Olivia turned her head to see her aunt giving her an apologetic look. It must be time to leave.   
Narcissa waved her hand and the books put themselves away while she helped Olivia pull out from under his arm without waking him. She stood, rubbing her eyes, as she watched her summon a blanket over him.   
When she came to stand in front of Olivia, she smoothed her hair, pinched her cheeks a bit, and waited while she woke herself up a bit more before leading her from the room. Olivia took the steps slowly, trying not to make it seem like she was desperate to get out of the Manor as quickly as she could. Her dad was already waiting at the bottom. Bella could still be heard laughing in a room beyond, but the sound had began to near.  
They had only gotten a few feet from the door when the voice came, sending a chill down her spine.  
“Ssseverus.” She turned to see his sweeping black robes enter the entryway.   
“Yes, my Lord,” he answered respectfully.  
His lithe and menacing form stood before them, Bella hovering close behind. “I don't believe you've yet introduced your daughter.”   
“My apologies, my Lord.” Severus put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her forward a bit, but keeping his hand firmly attached to her. “My daughter, Olivia.”  
She nodded deeply and curtsied the slightest. “My Lord.”   
His hand reached out a bit, fingers curling in. “Come here, child.”  
Steeling herself, she took the few steps towards him all the while keeping her eyes trained onto the front of his robes, never daring to look up.  
“Let'ss Ssee,” he whispered, taking a finger beneath her chin, tipping her head back. His fingers were cold and nearly made her shiver, but she controlled the urge to shove off the chill. “Look at me.” Olivia let her eyes wander up to his. His eyes were nearly a white sort of blue, slitted like a snake, but flashed the slightest red for a moment. She felt the slightest probing of her mind, likely a test. “Ah, Sseverus, when I learned you had a child, I didn't expect her to be sso pretty, and quite talented from what I hear...for a half-blood.” She dropped her eyes again. “Yess, you've done well with her.”  
“Thank you, my Lord,” her father said as the Dark Lord stepped away from her.


	19. August 1995 – October 1995 (Fourth Year)

She sat still, fingers hovering over keys. Realizing that she'd just been playing the same two measure melody for five minutes. Sighing, she reached up, stilling the metronome. Olivia cringed at the screech of the bench as she pushed herself away from the piano.  
Playing had done nothing to calm her recently. Ever since that night at the Manor, all she felt was a damp, dark cold slithering itself around her and she just couldn't seem to shake it. She still felt his mind gently pressing against hers and it unnerved her. As soon as they'd made it back to the castle, she'd retreated to the bathroom to shower, hoping the hot steam and water would get rid of that feeling.  
Studying had become more commonplace than music or art. However, it wasn't her assigned course text that she was focusing on, it was defensive spells and spell creation. Olivia had made a difficult choice to put her all into one subject rather than trying to research what had happened before that caused her to witness the attack at the World Cup or the bits and pieces she caught of the Dark Lord's return. Right now, that wasn't priority for her. She hadn't had any problems since, but felt the urgency to protect herself now more than ever. So she studied.  
It had been fruitful; she'd finally been able to cast the more basic defensive spells non-verbally and was in the process of creating a defensive spell of her own. While she had been pleased with her progress in those areas, what still proved problematic was the Patronus charm. Olivia had managed to produce a constant shield form, however, the corporeal form still eluded her.  
As she walked back to the dungeons, she thought on the upcoming school year. She was anxious for it to start. Having Draco back where she could talk to him would help them both greatly. Also, the normalcy would make her feel more at ease. 

*****

The station was as packed as usual when she'd boarded with Draco. Her father had been unable to accompany her to the train since he had a meeting with Dumbledore; they'd only apparated to meet the Malfoys in London. She had bid the Malfoys 'goodbye' and found her way to an empty compartment.  
Draco sat stiffly next to her once he'd closed and locked the door. The silence was stifling until the train began to move. She could see it in his posture that, the further they got from station, the more he relaxed. Olivia took his hand, squeezing it tight, reassuring him that they were indeed going to Hogwarts and he wouldn't have to return until the holiday.  
“What's on your mind?” he asked after a long while.  
“Just thinking about what we have to do to keep face,” she replied with a slight grimace. “I can't do what you do, Draco.”  
“We have to, Olivia; if we-” he seemed to hiss, frustrated with the subject being brought up.  
“I'm not saying that what you do isn't what needs to be done,” she began, exasperated. “Trust me. I understand why. I'm simply saying that I cannot. I can't be someone I'm not.”  
He looked down at their hands, nodding to himself. “What will you do, then?”  
“I don't know yet.” Olivia sighed. “You do whatever it is you need to, Draco. I have to figure out my own way.” He tightened his hold on her. “I've been thinking, though. This...between us...we should keep it private. If he were to know that we... I just don't want something to happen to you because he thinks it will get to me or father and vice versa.” She studied his expression; he seemed disappointed, but understanding. “If you have to use Pansy to make people think otherwise, I-”  
“I'm not going there again, Olivia.” His jaw was clenched. “I get what you're saying, but...,” he just shook his head.  
“I'm just letting you know I'd understand. I'm certainly not saying I'd like the idea.” She turned to face him. “If you do, though, please do not let me see it.” Raising her other hand, she pushed the hair away from his eyes. “I really wish you'd gotten a haircut,” she laughed lightly.  
“You're one to talk,” he said, smirking, gesturing to her own hair.  
Reaching around behind his neck, she pulled him towards her, their lips meeting gently. The same fire that she felt each time pooled in her belly again as he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly swiping across her bottom lip. Allowing him entrance, he took over, wrapping his arm around her waist. Olivia could feel him tense his hands, keeping them in place. He pulled back, his breathing unsteady as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

*****

As the train came to a stop, he nodded to her, silently telling her to go first. She squeezed his hand once more before sliding the door open. She straightened, putting on a mask of calm, and began her way off the train and onto the platform.  
“Olivia, hey,” came a voice from afar. She looked to see Hayden getting off a couple cars down. He ran to catch up to her. “I looked for you, but couldn't find you. Thought you might've just side-alonged with the professor to the castle.”  
“No, I just found a spot by myself, wanted to read in private on the way here.”  
“Oh, ok. You want to take a carriage with us?” He looked behind him, seeing Magnus walking towards them.  
“Sure,” she smiled. She nearly asked how their summer was, but kept quiet. They took the carriage in relative silence. It seemed nobody knew what to say without commenting on recent events.  
After making their way into the Great Hall, Olivia noticed three distinct differences. Firstly, Hagrid was not seated at the professors' table; instead, there was an empty chair. Second, there was a stark presence of pink at the end, an obscene smiling blimp of a woman. Olivia could only guess that this was the new professor for Defense this year. Thirdly, it seemed that a large number of students seemed tense, especially among Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
She sat stiffly with Hayden and Magnus Mulciber while they waited for all the students to file in. Once all the first year students were sorted, it wasn't long before the Headmaster made his way to the podium and began his usual speech.  
“Good Evening, Children!” Dumbledore greeted, “Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're please to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank who will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge, and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor, 'good luck.' As usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you -” A high-pitched 'eh-hem' had interrupted him. Turning, he looked at Umbridge questioningly and she stood slowly, her heels clacking against the floor as she made her way up front.  
“She looks like a pink toad,” whispered Hayden next to her, which made her have to stifle a giggle because she really did.  
“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.” Olivia heard a small mutter from the Gryffindor table, but couldn't tell who it was, but she was sure it was a quip at her statement. “The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school,” she said, nodding to Dumbledore. He nodded back with a tight smile, but it quickly turned to an annoyed frown when she turned back. “Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and preclude practices that must be prohibited.”  
As the woman returned to her seat, Dumbledore trying to, at the very least, encourage a small applause, it was apparent to the vast majority that she was not a welcome addition. Olivia was unnerved at the fact that she has obviously been a Ministry plant. She hadn't been out of the loop on how the Ministry was making things appear, Dumbledore and Potter especially. Many were at war with themselves on who to believe, but to those who knew the truth, it was the Ministry that was having the biggest problems.

*****

Olivia was fuming, storming from her last class towards the dungeons. Defense was an utter joke now that Umbridge had been made professor. The Ministry had gone too far in this, limiting the use of magic even in classrooms at Hogwarts.  
Not wanting to make a scene in the common room, she bypassed the portrait and went to her father's quarters, throwing her book bag in the corner of her room. She made a point of taking a calming breath before sitting on her bed.  
A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, the door quietly opening to reveal her father's questioning expression. She sighed, having come to the conclusion that the portraits in these rooms reported to him when something seemed concerning. “I'm fine,” she said. He narrowed his eyes. “Alright, I'm bloody pissed and didn't want to go to the Common Room like this. I wanted to hex that pink toad all through class.” Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose, a gesture she had apparently inherited. This time, she didn't apologize for her language, hoping he would understand.  
Severus tightened his mouth into a thin line and stepped further into the room. “You aren't the only one.”  
She looked up and relaxed at the frustration on his face. “Fudge is going too far. Isn't there something Dumbledore can do?”  
“I agree, but I'm afraid it isn't so simple. We must endure it...until he accepts the truth.”  
“I could practice Defense in the school over the summer since no one was here, but, now, I can't and I'm not even allowed to have a wand out in the class that's supposed to teach it. We can't talk, ask questions, or use magic at all.”  
“Believe me when I say that I understand the frustration,” he said, watching her continue to calm her rage. “Perhaps, in addition to your Occlumency, I could help you when I can. You know you can always come here if you need the privacy. I will see if I can have the room cleared and expanded temporarily.”  
She was beyond relieved, letting out a breath as she stood. Wrapping her arms around him, breathing in the latent air of Blood Replenishing potion, she thanked him.  
“You must keep it to yourself, however. I can't be sure what would happen should Umbridge find out students are practicing outside the classroom.”  
“Of course.”  
“Now, if I remember correctly, I assigned an essay this morning, due on Friday.”  
She laughed. “Daddy, that's too easy. I'll have it in Wednesday.”  
“Well, since it is not so challenging for you, perhaps, in addition, you will have for me a comprehensive list of spells and hexes, both offensive and defensive, that you can perform and to what degree you can perform them.”

*****

The air was starting to cool as she sat outside, the grounds clear due to the obvious chance of rain judging from the clouds. Olivia sat alone on the stone bench, taking advantage of the quiet, quill scratching away at the parchment.  
Her list was growing, nearing two feet at the moment. She'd first listed the obvious spells that were taught up to her current year and had started on lesser known hexes she'd learned from books of her father's or books that were gifted to her, some certainly more 'restricted.'  
As she looked up from the list, she noticed a figure slowly walking in her direction. It was Potter. He seemed to be taking his time, likely trying to focus his mind. Olivia couldn't even begin to understand what he was going through.  
Harry looked much worse than he had when she last saw him over the summer. She tried not to stare too long, but he did seem to notice her presence, almost hesitating in his step. She just went back to her list, which seemed to satisfy him since he continued to walk past her in silence. He seemed so lonely that day and she briefly wondered why he was alone. Where were his friends? Then again...maybe he wanted to be alone. She could relate sometimes.  
Sighing, she refocused on her list, moving on to those that had a darker nature. Olivia understood what they actually meant to do, but she also knew that, in certain circumstances, she could use them if she absolutely had to. She also included the spell of her own.

*****

Severus sat in his quarters, reading over the list that was left on his personal desk. He was impressed, to be honest, that she had managed so many, as well as moved on to non-nerbal. He had not missed 'sectumsempra'...his own creation, marked 'proficient.' Then there was the mention of a spell he'd never heard of, likely her own. He would need to see it.  
_Flexus – two modifications; creates a reflective shield, sending unfriendly spells back towards the opponent; proficient, moving to non-verbal._  
The Patronus Charm was marked 'poor' by her, but he disagreed, seeing that she elaborated that she could only cast shield form. It was apparent that she wasn't happy with her progress there.  
_Merlin, she's not yet fourteen,_ he thought in her defense. He looked over her list again, noting all the 'proficient' and 'non-verbal' marks, some even in the darker spells. It was an extensive list. He should have expected such, but, admittedly, he didn't realize that he would feel both proud and pained at the sight, that she felt the need to learn so many and such dark ones. _She's not yet fourteen..._  
At such an age, to have as much skill in spell casting as she did, was not common. There were few that could say that. He imagined that many during times of war ended up at that level earlier than most. Olivia was also as skilled in Occlumency as he was at that age, possibly more, but only time and test would tell.  
Granted, he'd known much darker arts at an early age, but it was different, seeing his own child straddling that proverbial line. _She's not yet fourteen..._

*****

“Whoa,” she said under her breath. The room was much bigger than she was used to. “Dumbledore agreed to this?” she asked, walking inside.  
“Well, he wasn't exactly happy about it, but he would rather this remain private practice instead of elsewhere with the risk of Umbridge finding out,” he explained as he closed the door behind them. The room was empty, save for a fireplace. “The walls have absorption charms on them and any noise created here will not escape to the outside.”  
Olivia started pulling her hair away from her face, giving herself a ponytail. “So, where do we start?” she asked, anxious to begin.  
“Have you dueled anyone before?”  
“Only what we practiced in class the past two years, really.”  
“Let's start there, then. I want you to be able to stand even in a duel against me by the end of the school year.” He saw her eyes widen. “You can,” he assured her, taking stance, wand overhead.  
She took the same stance, it being the only one she knew. It was natural, with experience, that many modified their stances to their style and comfort. Internally, she counted her breaths, calming herself, focusing.  
With quick movement, she cast first, the non-verbal disarming spell easily deflected. It was immediately followed by his own attack, which she deflected easily enough, but she could tell he was going easy on her. He seemed to give her enough time to react. Casting after casting, she'd decided it was starting to make her mad.  
“Daddy, don't....don't do that. If I'm going to stand on equal footing, then give me equal footing. I can take a hit if I don't deflect in time,” she said, taking stance again.  
Severus nodded, understanding. She was right. He couldn't go easy on her. She had to get this. He didn't take stance, but cast as quickly as he could.  
She deflected three before taking a hit in her shoulder; she hissed at the stinging burn, but continued to deflect the spells he cast at her. He was casting too fast for her to turn offensive, but she needed to give herself the time. Olivia knew her spell could give her the time, but she wouldn't use it like this. She needed to get this with skill, not spell work.  
Another spell grazed her side, but she was determined to keep going until it- _Gasp._ The spell hit her chest and the sting seemed to knock the breath out of her. He gave her a moment to catch her breath. “Again,” he said simply as he started casting again.  
Time wore on and, while she was getting better at deflecting, she still couldn't get a spell cast. She'd taken many hits. Olivia knew she needed to get one spell cast before this was done for the day. Her determination was growing more and more.  
Growling in frustration, she dodged one, it flying past her shoulder, and sent a disarm his way. He deflected it. Olivia slumped a bit with disappointment, but satisfied that she was getting somewhere. As she caught her breath, rubbing her arm where the stings were mostly going. “Good. Again.”  
During the constant deflection, he would give her little tips. “Angle yourself. Make yourself a smaller target. Don't forget your balance arm. Deflect less; dodge more.” She took everything to heart, trying to incorporate it all.  
When she took a hit in the chest for, probably, the tenth time, he stopped. Her arm felt numb and her wand arm felt as if it would fall off. She wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned against the wall, calming her breathing again.  
“That's enough for today. Practice your stances. You fall out of them and it throws your balance.” Olivia could only nod at his suggestion. “Olivia,” he said, grabbing her attention, “you did well.” He could tell she wanted to argue, but was too tired.  
Severus saw his own frustration and determination in her then. He'd never been satisfied with anything less than perfection at that age and was determined to best everyone who dared try to cross him. There was one difference. The reason behind his own determination had been to spite those around him; her reason was to protect those around her. He knew the look. He'd seen it in Lily.  
“This spell you created,” he began. “Show me.” She took one more deep breath before standing tall again. “Explain your process.”  
She knew what he meant. It was something he did when creating potions from scratch. It all started with an idea, then what the idea needed to perform, and lastly, the result. “I had the idea to create a shield, literally, but a shield that would send the spells back towards the caster. It needed a barrier,” she explained, making a swiping motion diagonally with her wand, “a reflective one, and the ability to reflect the spells or 'bend' them,” twisting her wrist, she drew her wand around and inward, “back towards the opponent.” She finished the movement by bringing her other arm up as if holding a shield. “Flexus, a charm/hex combination, is the result, a reflective shield.” Olivia performed the spell in a swift movement while verbalizing the incantation.  
The shield was near invisible to the naked eye. He crossed the room, opposite her. Casting a lesser stinging jinx, he watched as the shield mirrored it, a slight silvery ripple expanding from where the spell hit. He deflected the spell as it came back to him. Testing it, he used his full ability, casting and deflecting at intense speed with Olivia never having moved.  
She smirked, seeing the slight movement in his brow. Impressed. “It served the purpose I wanted. However, It takes a lot of focus to keep it in full shield form and it is a long wand movement, which could give an opponent too much time, so I decided to modify it. Quicker wand movement, like a simple deflection, but using the same intent and incantation, provides a smaller shield, still bending the spell back towards the caster. She took her stance, nodding for him to cast. This time she used the spell non-verbal. “Protego is quite similar, but the bounce-back effect is unpredictable. Flexus will always reflect the spell back.”  
“Why did you not use it? That would have given you ample time to gain the upper hand.”  
“I shouldn't need to rely on it. I should be able to stand on equal footing by skill alone. I need to learn that.”  
“In here, yes. Any other time, use it.”


	20. November 1995 – December 1995 (Fourth Year)

The library was strangely quiet. In fact, Olivia had noticed a number of students acting out of the ordinary, but not the tense sort of strange that she had observed at the beginning of the year. No, this was different. Some were more withdrawn, anxious, and easily startled. It seemed to be especially common in the younger students. She had even witnessed a handful of first-year students crying in the past couple of weeks.  
She discreetly glanced at those around her. There was a young Ravenclaw student who was reading at her table. Olivia watched him. He seemed distracted. He seemed to be taking notes, but it was rather slow and sporadic and he rarely turned a page. She noted that he seemed to be more interested in adjusting his sleeve over his left hand.   
Unable to stay focused on her own work, she packed up her things, put a book back on the shelf, and started slowly making her way back out of the library. She took her time, taking in the students around her. One had a bandage wrapped around her hand; another was rubbing.   
Then, she noticed a young Slytherin as she neared the catalog. He was holding his parchment in place, not seeming to care if his hand was on display or not. The irritated red scratches looked painful. They seemed to create words, but she couldn't make them out. Rounding his chair, she took the seat next to him and took out her Potions text. He seemed put off by her sudden closeness, but noticed her own robes and went back to his work.  
“Your hand,” she whispered as quietly as she could. “What happened?”  
He hesitated. “Umbridge,” he whispered back, sliding his parchment over so they could pretend to be working on something. She could clearly make out the words, 'I will follow orders.'  
Olivia noticed a couple of students starting past them. “This is correct, but remember to include your references,” she said a bit louder. “Also, you might want to rephrase this paragraph here. Try not to copy directly. He hates that.” As the students passed and were far enough away, she continued. “What is she doing?”  
“Detentions. A quill of some kind.”  
“Does Professor Snape know?”  
He shook his head, jaw tense. Olivia understood. A Slytherin wouldn't complain about something like this. It would be like admitting a weakness. No, they would push through it no matter what it took. “What's your name?”  
“Malcolm Baddock, second year.”  
“I'm going to see what I can do,” she said as she starting putting her book away. He tensed. “Don't worry. I was never here and I have no idea who you are.” Olivia gave him a tight smile.  
“Wait. Are you...the Professor's daughter?” he asked, seeming to put the pieces together, her questions, her appearance. She simply smiled in answer before leaving the library, heading straight for her father's office.  
She knocked and waited for the soft, but deep voice. “Enter.” Olivia opened the door, looked around to make sure he didn't have any students, and shut the door behind her before walking up to his desk.   
“What is Umbridge doing to the students hands?” she asked plainly.  
He sighed, knowing she'd ask sooner or later. “I believe it is a Black Quill, a dark artifact used in adolescent torture,” he seethed.  
“Well, a Slytherin has their hand all irritated and it looks rather painful,” she said, obviously angry with the entire situation.  
“Who?” he asked, giving her his full attention after hearing that. She just shook her head. “She hasn't been reporting detentions to the Heads as she should be. We have no idea when one of our own gets a detention unless we're told by someone else,” he noted. “If you do find out who it was,” he said, giving her a knowing look, “tell them that soaking their hand in Murtlap Essence will help ease the pain, but, unfortunately, the scar will remain.”  
“It's absolutely horrible! He's just a kid...”  
“I agree.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We have to remember that we aren't just dealing with her...we're dealing with the Ministry.”

*****

Olivia sat at the table, eating her toast. She couldn't help but to glance over to the Gryffindor table, Weasley's red hair grabbing her attention, stuffing his face with massive breakfast sausages.  
“That's bloody disgusting,” she muttered aloud.  
“What?” Hayden asked, hearing her remark. He followed her gaze over to the other table. “Oh...gross. You'd think he hadn't eaten in days by the looks of that.”  
They watched him open his mouth to speak, bits of the meat showing. “Ugh,” she looked away, putting her toast down. “That just ruined my breakfast.”  
“Have you finished the Runes essay, yet?” Hayden changed the subject.   
Olivia noticed Potter walking up to the bottomless pit that was Weasley. He seemed hesitant, pausing a couple feet away rather than sitting down immediately. “Not quite. I'm just finishing up my last point on numeric sets,” she answered. Potters left hand didn't fail to catch her eye. Honestly, she wasn't surprised. The majority of students she'd seen with those marks were Gryffindors, always causing trouble.  
“I can't wait until we get to-”  
“Professor, what exactly are you insinuating?” A shrill, high voice that everyone recognized as Umbridge came from the corridor just outside the Great Hall.  
“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.” Professor McGonagall answered. Olivia could tell a high amount of frustration and rage was held back. She was angry to say the least. Many students got up to go watch the confrontation, but Olivia shook her head at Hayden's questioning stare. They could listen just as well without being spectators.  
“So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom...Minerva,” Umbridge said.  
“Not at all...Delores.” She was willing to bet that, had Umbridge not worked for the Ministry, she'd already have transfigured the woman into a real live pig with the amount of animosity her tone was giving away. “Merely your medieval methods.”  
“Why, I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.” Olivia's eyes widened slightly. She really was trying to turn everything into some conspiracy against the Ministry.  
“Disloyalty,” she heard the Professor's dissolution.   
“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.” As Umbridge made that little announcement, many students quieted. Olivia set her jaw tight, silently resolving to do something...anything she could to spite this woman.

*****

“Hey, sorry, I got caught up talking to Blaize,” he whispered, sitting down next to her.   
Draco had caught her in the common room that morning asking if she'd be in the library that afternoon. Olivia hadn't planned to, but she said she was. He'd only nodded, which meant he wanted to talk to her. “How are your classes?” she asked quietly, looking up from her essay. She had to stop herself from smiling at his bangs that always seemed to fall directly in front of his eyes.  
“Good, mostly, save for...” he gave her an obvious look.  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”  
He pulled out his Potions text and a half completed roll of parchment. “You know what's going on with...” he motioned to his hand.  
She nodded. “Black Quill.”  
Draco had a quick look of shock, but didn't seem very surprised. “She's been interrogating the teachers, too.”  
“Daddy was beyond pissed,” she said, remembering how she'd heard that he'd taken over two-hundred and fifty points collectively from other houses that day and assigned a half a dozen detentions.  
“I was in Trelawny's class when she was questioning her. It didn't seem like it went well.”  
“I can't imagine this will get any better any time soon. Dumbledore has to give her the false sense that he's allowing her to run the school, but I don't believe he'll let her go so far as to completely ruin it. Besides, it probably won't last beyond the school year,” she said, referencing the cursed post. Draco seemed to relax at that.  
“I hope you're right.”  
“I usually am, aren't I?” she asked with a smirk. He huffed a laugh.   
Olivia looked up to see familiar brown, frizzy curls. Granger just sat down at her usual table. Draco noticed her tense, then, seeing what had caught her attention, went back to his essay. “Something on your mind?”  
“Deja vu,” she said, simply. Taking a small piece of scrap parchment from her bag, she wrote two words, trying to disguise her handwriting. _Murtlap Essence._ Olivia folded it and put it in her book, waiting for the right moment. She shifted her focus back on their work, making a comment to Draco about getting an earlier study by Golpalott as reference for salamander blood.   
Just as they were about to leave for dinner, she saw Granger get up and walk past them. Olivia got up and grabbed the parchment. After making sure Granger was still out of sight, she slid the paper beneath the corner of the girl's open text as she passed, going three stacks behind. She pulled a text on Northumbrian runes before walking out, heading towards the catalog.   
From there, she could see Granger walk back to her table, a couple books in her arms. She went back to Draco and sat down. “Dinner?” she asked him. He just shook his head, smiling.  
“Sure.”

*****

Olivia had gotten better at remaining in balanced stance. She deflected another spell and attempted to dodge the next, but didn't quite get far enough before it grazed her shoulder. It wasn't too much to throw her off balance so she continued, casting her own disarm his way.   
He deflected her spell and noticed her frustration. “You're thinking too much,” he commented as their duel went on. Severus did notice how she took each tip and enacted it almost immediately. “Better.” He wasn't so much interested in her offensive attacks as he was her defense. If she could defend herself against him long enough, that meant she could survive against most others.   
“Ok,” she said suddenly, raising her other hand while deflecting the last spell. Olivia caught her breath. “How do I get ahead of you?” she asked, exasperated.   
A curl of his lip indicated he was pleased with her progress. He knew she wasn't, though. “You must learn your opponent's movements, learn to anticipate their next move. Every wizard has a set of spells or movements that they are comfortable with. You can't think too much during battle or you will slow yourself down.”  
“So everyone is going to fall back to what they know instinctively rather than coming up with something new.”  
“Precisely.” Severus moved across the room towards her. “There are exceptions, however. If your opponent is under a curse or simply out of their mind completely, you won't be able to anticipate their movements as easily, but it is still possible.”  
“Like Bellatrix?”  
“Exactly like her...and others. You must study my movements, learn the pattern.” Severus took her wand arm. “Also, don't be afraid of twisting your wrist. A twist in the wrist will not be enough to disrupt or interfere with the vast majority of offensive and defensive spells. Concentrate less on your wand movements and more on the spell itself. If your intent remains, it will still work just as easily.” He demonstrated a movement he'd caught her doing most, but altered it with her wrist, which she noticed would make her quicker and it was more comfortable. She was always taught not to do that. “It isn't the traditional or proper way, but it works. Some might call it a cheat or dueling underhandedly. You've also been playing piano for seven years... Use it.”  
Olivia's eyes lit up. Severus watched as her mind began to turn, putting that into use. He went back to his place, taking stance. He saw the difference. It wasn't just in the way she held her wand, but in her stance as well. There was less tension in her arms and more of a delicate, but still firm, hold.  
She cast first, her wrist barely flicking as she sent the disarm his way. Olivia watched the movements of his arm, his wrist, his wand. Left, right, down, curve upward. As she continued to deflect, it wasn't long before she saw the opening she needed. All she had to do was wait and dodge right before casting.  
In her mind, she saw the movements, the deflections, the castings, as notes. She just needed to step up to double time in order to get a hit in during the opening she saw. Twisting her wrist, giving her hand an upward motion, she deflected the quickest before pulling her shoulder back, extending her balance arm out and overhead as she spun clockwise. Olivia cast the disarm just as she extended her wand out again.   
Everything seemed to stop as she processed his arm stop mid-cast, the wand being pulled from his grasp. It clattered onto the floor to her left. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. That breath turned into a laugh and she couldn't help, but smile.   
“Very good.” Severus held out his hand, his wand flying back into his hold. A silent Accio. Olivia made a note to learn that non-verbal just in case she was disarmed. “Keep practicing with those movements. You will be faster and far more balanced. From now on, I won't be using that little stinging jinx,” he said, almost somberly. Olivia nodded in understanding. She hadn't expected him to for long. “You need to try to do more than just disarm me.”  
“Do you think I'll be on equal ground by year's end?”   
“I do.”

*****

It was nearing the holidays. Olivia was sitting out in the cool air in the courtyard. She pulled her knit green scarf up a little higher. It was almost time for double potions, but she needed to breathe. She hadn't been sleeping well. With the holidays drawing near, so did the worry that came with it. Draco would probably be going home, if one could call it that now. Olivia was restless to say the least.  
Trelawny had been fired and nearly evicted before Dumbledore stepped in. Umbridge was still running everything, it seemed. She'd even went so far as to completely clear out the school; there wasn't a portrait in sight. There were so many rules even she couldn't keep up with them all.   
Draco had joined her so called Inquisitorial Squad. They were basically reporting to her any instance of rule-breaking they saw. However, there was one major thing they had been set to do. It had become rumor that Potter had started a secret club somewhere in the castle. No one really knew what they were doing.   
Olivia could tell that the nearing holiday was having an effect on Draco, too. She could tell that he wasn't sleep well either. He'd been distracted and easily agitated. He was trying to keep up with his classes, the Squad, and keeping face with everyone, but with the inevitable home-coming, he was even more restless than she was, much more.  
“Hey,” a voice came from across the courtyard. “You aren't breaking any rules, are you?” he joked, making his way over to her.  
“Not that I'm aware of,” she said, feigning alarm, checking over her uniform and looking around her. He laughed a little. She was glad to hear it. “What are you doing out here?” she asked curiously.  
“I was heading to Herbology and saw you out here,” he said as he sat down, making a show of pulling out his wand, using it to measure the space between them. She laughed. “Gotta be sure. Eight inches.”   
“Ridiculous,” she muttered.  
“Tell me about it. You got potions next, right?”  
“Yeah, double.”  
“Think you can meet me behind the Astronomy Tower after?” he asked quietly.  
“Sure, why?” Olivia looked at him, curious. He just gave her a slight desperate look. She looked at the clock, which was nearing two. She stood and he followed.  
“Meet me. Okay?” She nodded as he went one direction and she another.  
She walked into Potions just as the clock struck two. Setting her things down at her and Hayden's table, she watched her dad sweep in as usual, the door slamming behind him. “You all know what today's assignment is. Get to work.”  
Olivia went to the stores to collect their ingredients as Hayden got their station ready. Ginger root, armadillo bile, and scarab beetles was all that was needed, but the process was a bit more difficult. It was an easy potion, but also easy to mess up.   
The class went by fairly quickly since both she and Hayden had to pay the most attention to their potion in order to make sure it turned out correctly. Her father simply nodded as he passed by, letting them know it was correct. They both cleaned up their space before leaving the classroom, as usual, ahead of the rest of the class.   
“I honestly don't know what I'm going to do next year,” Hayden laughed as they closed the classroom door behind them. “We'll all be on our own. I won't have you to help me.” He pouted.  
Olivia smiled. “You'll be just fine, Hayden. You really do know what you're doing.”  
“I hope so. You headed to the library today?” he asked as they walked back down the corridor.  
“No, I think I'm just going to go for a walk before dinner.”  
“Alright. I still have this essay to finish for Herbology,” he cringed. “See you at dinner?”  
“Yeah. Remember, she's not as interested in format as much as information. Don't be too hard on yourself.” Olivia waved to him as she headed towards the Astronomy Tower. It was still a bit early so there were that many students in the halls. She didn't have much trouble getting outside and around unseen.  
Draco wasn't there yet so she just tucked into the alcove and waited. It shouldn't be too much longer, she told herself. Setting her bag against the wall, she just pulled her robes close, feeling the cold breeze bringing that frosty scent with it. She smiled, knowing the snow would be coming soon.  
She heard footsteps nearing. That signature blonde hair came into view and he shot a look behind him to make sure he wasn't followed before turning into the alcove. Olivia hardly had time to say anything before he pulled her into a kiss, pressing his lips into her own.   
It was rushed, frenzied. She shivered, but not from the cold. His hands were warm against her cheeks and neck. Draco's tongue swept across the seam of her mouth. She gasped at the feeling, the burning heat spreading through her body.  
Pulling back slightly, she huffed a laugh. “Wh-what brought that on?” she asked, smiling wide.  
“I,” he sighed, kissing her again. “I just needed to see you.” Olivia could tell the meaning behind his words and in his expression.   
She kissed him. “How are you? Truly.”  
Draco pressed his forehead against hers, breathing deep. “Everything is pissing me off. Umbridge, Potter and his stupid secret group, not seeing you whenever I want. All of it.”  
“I...hate to even bring this up, but...are you going home for Christmas?” she asked hesitantly.  
“I don't even want to think about it,” he responded in a near growl. “I haven't even owled to ask.”  
“Do you think it would look bad if you asked to stay here?”  
“Probably. I just have to wait for Mother to owl me and let me know. She knows we have until the tenth to let McGonagall know for sure.”  
Olivia just wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder. “You haven't been sleeping well,” she commented softly.   
“Neither have you,” he replied.


	21. December 1995 –  January 1996 (Fourth Year)

Severus was woken abruptly by the bright blue-white phoenix that had drifted into the room. He sighed and shielded his still closed eyes. “Severus,” the Headmaster's voice sounded slightly alarmed, “come to my office. It's quite urgent.”  
As the light disappeared, he checked the clock, seeing that it was nearing three. He groaned, annoyed at the interruption, and got up. Seeking out the Pepper Up on his dresser in the dark, he wondered what had happened. He was sure he wouldn't get any more rest tonight.  
Once the potion took effect, he got dressed and made his way out of the dungeons and towards the Headmaster's office. He did notice that the stairs were already formed and he started up them, hearing voices as he neared the door.   
He heard yelling that he recognized as Potter right before he entered quietly. “What's happening to me?” Potter asked desperately. He looked at the boy, covered in a cold sweat, pale, and shaking.  
“You wished to see me, Headmaster?” he asked, observing the rest of the room, mostly filled with Weasleys.   
“Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait...not even until the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable,” Dumbledore said as he stood, tense. He didn't ask any questions, knowing that it was part of what they'd discussed months prior. It was certain he'd get no rest, now.  
As he pulled the boy down the stairs, turning towards his personal stores, where he was certain they wouldn't be disturbed, he thought on the apparent pointless task ahead of him. He could tell Potter had no natural ability towards Occlumency, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it, making him at the very least try.   
The only way Potter would learn any amount of Occlumency would be to use shear force to will away any unwanted presence inside his mind, but that was only a minimal possibility. He didn't have the control required, plain and simple.  
He didn't have the patience to deal with him, let alone the tolerance for his Gryffindor sensibilities. Potter truly was too much like his father for Severus's liking. Severus was curious, though, to see inside his mind. He also wouldn't deny feeling a certain desire to show Potter that he was weak in such an area. Maybe he could push the boy to have some semblance of control.   
“It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is, for the moment, unclear. Pray he remains ignorant,” he began, readying his wand.   
“You mean if he knows about it, then, he'll be able to read my mind?” Potter questioned.  
“Read it. Control it. Unhinge it.” Severus knew he needed to be absolutely blunt with him to get it through his thick skull that it was dire that he take this serious. “In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally kill them. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself.” Holding his wand out, he cast, “Legilimens.”

*****

Olivia woke with a start, finding herself in her room at Malfoy Manor. A crash downstairs caused her to sit up suddenly, pulling the comforter back before swinging her legs over the side of the mattress. As she stood, a seeping dread seemed to fill the pit of her stomach.   
Something was telling her to stay put, but she was pulled towards the door, her hand pausing on the handle. Opening the door, she gazed out, seeing hardly no light except for the few dimmed sconces on the walls lighting the hall and a flickering light coming from downstairs.   
She stepped out into the hallway. Instead of going downstairs towards the light, she turned towards the room next to hers, Draco's. Turning the handle, the door opened silently and she looked around, expecting to see his sleeping form, but finding none.   
That seeping dread was beginning to turn into something far worse as she neared the stairs. The marble was cold beneath her feet, almost too cold, painfully so. One step at a time, she had made it far enough to see where the light was coming from. It was flickering from, she assumed, the fireplace in the sitting room.   
Olivia couldn't see anyone or hear anything that would make her believe anyone was awake or even in the Manor at all. Something in her gut was telling her to turn back, to run, but she still took another step down.   
At the last step, she paused, straining to listen again, but hearing nothing. The closer she came to rounding the corner into the room, the more she was seeing. There were shadows low on the wall, silhouetted by the fireplace, but she couldn't make out what the shadows were.   
One more step brought a dark black-looking puddle into view, marring the stark white marble. The gasp caught in her throat and she couldn't make a sound. Her eyes started to tear, but, still, her feet pushed her forward, bringing more of the scene into view.  
Near white-blonde hair was splayed onto the floor, some stained a deep dark red, almost black. The tears began to fall as she recognized her uncle's form first. The next, her aunt, slumped in the high-back chair.   
Her foot hit something warm, something thick and wet. Shutting her eyes tight, she didn't dare look, but something was forcing her eyes to open again, her head turning downwards. She followed the trail of blood to a set of dead eyes wide open, Draco's face stuck with a look of terror.   
Olivia heard her own gasps then. “No...” she heard herself sob, her chest clenching tight with the pain. Instinctively, she took a step back, her foot hitting something solid. “No, no, no, no....” she whispered over and over. Turning around, all she saw was black before she screamed, stumbling back, covering her face with her hands.   
Her foot caught in the puddle of blood again, slipping. She fell, feeling the warmth of the blood soaking through the fabric of her gown. Olivia's breathing turned into gasping, hyperventilation. She couldn't breathe, her lungs trying desperately to take in the air.   
Suddenly, she stopped. A slithering, hissing sound forced her to stop. She froze, her eyes wide. The darkness outside of the room seemed to be pulsating, the air around her thick with dark magic. Then, something began to move beyond.  
His robes floated in the darkness, his form coming into view. The pale skin of his hands and face contrasting against the dark. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at her, hissing, “Avada-”  
“NO!” Olivia screamed, shooting up in her bed that had been transfigured temporarily in her old expanded room in her father's quarters. The hyperventilating returned in full force, her chest and lungs seizing with sharp pains. She pushed her body to move, nearly falling as she stumbled out of bed. “Daddy,” she called, desperate to make sure he was alright.   
Her door shot open, the sight of him there make her collapse, his arms catching her before gently settling with her on the floor. “Olivia, what is it?! What happened?!”  
“I-t w-was just a....a nightmare,” she sobbed in relief. He seemed to relax, clutching her tightly. She moved her arms around him, tightening her hold, hands twisting into the black cloth of his pajamas. Olivia continued to cry. “Y-you were all d-dead.”  
Severus felt his chest tighten at the sight. His daughter laying half in his lap, curled on the floor, sobbing from a nightmare. All he could do was hold her and let her cry. She was trembling with every breath.   
“Why can't we just run? Go overseas, away from all of it...” she asked quietly as she'd begun to calm.   
The question make him tighten his hold a bit more, shutting his eyes. She didn't understand. She never would unless he told her. “Olivia,” he began, his voice rough with the thought. He glanced down at his wand on the floor next to them. Grasping it hesitantly, knowing she was vulnerable at that moment, he told himself that he had to. He had to know for sure that she could protect the knowledge. “Look at me,” he said, helping her sit up. As she turned her head, her eyes connecting with his, he muttered, “Legilimens.”  
She felt his mind rush into her own, seeming to plow through everything he possibly could. Olivia threw up every shield and useless memory she could out of instinct. This was the first time he'd entered her mind with such ferocity. The pain from the force would've been crippling had she been standing.   
He wasn't stopping. She knew he wouldn't until he found something important or she made him believe that he had. She needed to think, but it was so hard with the pain and after everything she'd just seen. Olivia continued to push useless memories forward before she steered him in a direction that led to a memory of meeting the Dark Lord. That was a memory she could use, since it wasn't something secret, but she hid her internal emotions that were attached to it, making her seem indifferent about the experience.  
She sent him in another direction, letting a memory surface. This time, she was sitting on a bench, outside, as Maxim asked her to the Yule Ball. She didn't change anything, just leaving the memory alone. None of this seemed to make him pull back. She needed to do something else.   
The idea hit her. Pulling two memories, weaving together the emotions from one and the visual of another, she readied herself. Olivia used a bit of force against him, trying to push him out, but not completely. He pushed back with more force. She pretended to fall back in defeat, letting him find the memory she'd set up.  
“It has been an honor, Olivia,” he said smiling. It was late. While it was nearing midnight, she stifled a yawn and Maxim suggested they end the evening. Leaning forward, Maxim brought his fingers up to brush the curl away from her cheek. “May I kiss you goodnight?” he whispered gently, his green eyes flitting back and forth between her inky black ones. She nodded slightly, blushing beneath his touch.   
As his lips brushed hers, she felt a fire drift from her belly to her cheeks. The nervous ball of fire that rested in her stomach turned into a flame that spread throughout her whole body.   
Olivia's nerves died down after a couple of seconds, giving her confidence to move her lips against his. Lifting her arms up, she took his hand into hers and rested the other on his chest, feeling the fur trim of his single-shoulder half cape.   
As he pulled away, she blushed again, seeing his eyes staring into hers again. “Goodnight,” he said, stepping back, pulling her hand up to kiss it.  
“Goodnight,” she whispered in reply before he turned to leave. She couldn't stop smiling.  
She felt him pull out of her mind, her hand immediately going up to press against her temple. Olivia blushed slightly at the thought that she'd just showed her father that memory. Why had she picked that one? She silently chastised herself.   
He quickly made sure she was steady as he stood, going to find a potion for her headache. He knew that she had more skill than what it seemed. She'd let that memory through. However, he wouldn't have been able to tell had he not known her so well.   
Making his way back to her, he held the potion out, which she took quickly. “Why that memory?” he asked, curious of her reasoning.  
“It,” she began, sighing as the potion began to relieve the pain, “it wasn't real.” Olivia saw his eyes widen slightly. “Well, it was, but...not completely. The emotions didn't go with that memory. They were from another.”  
“You weaved two together?” he asked. She nodded. It seemed as if it was one. He hadn't been able to tell, even knowing her as he did. Severus was confident that she could protect her mind. Satisfaction and pride was quickly drowned out by the thought of what he had to tell her. “Come sit,” he said, standing.   
He helped her up and led her to the sitting room where she sat on the sofa. He walked over to his desk, reaching down to open the drawer. As he pulled out the box, he refused to think too much, but the sight of it immediately put his heart into his throat. Making his way back over to where she sat, staring into the fire.  
Pointing his wand at the fireplace, he increased its flame, giving them more light. “Olivia,” he whispered, clearing his throat as he settled the box onto the table. “What I am about to tell you must never be spoken of, do you understand?”  
She looked at him in slight surprise. The box looked old, tattered. Her father had a serious look about him. Olivia nodded.  
“You cannot even tell Draco, Olivia. If it becomes known, I...” he stopped, not wanting to think about the repercussions. “I cannot predict what might happen.” Severus shifted the lid, not truly wanting to do this. “You can't possibly understand why I must do what I do unless you know of her.”  
Her heart sank as the realization dawned on her. “Is...is this about my mother?” she asked, already starting to feel emotions well behind her eyes.  
Severus nodded as he pulled the lid from the box. Inside, there were many letters, photos, and other things. His fingers found a photo, probably the last photo he'd gotten of her. She was just a little older than Olivia was now. Her red hair was flowing with the breeze, the Black Lake in the background. His jaw clenched tight as he handed to photo to her.  
Olivia took the photo, her hand shaking slightly, but she wasn't sure if it was from what had happened earlier or what was about to happen. She looked at the photo, tears starting to form. She was beautiful. At first, Olivia thought she looked nothing like her, but the more she looked, the more she saw those smaller details.   
“We met as children. Her magic had only started to surface and she was muggleborn,” he said, seeing Olivia's eyes shoot up. “She didn't know what she was. I told her about our world.” He took a steadying breath. “When we came to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor, I into Slytherin. We were so different. I pushed everyone away except her. She made friends with everyone. As we got older, I was bullied more and more. It made me hate. There was a day, I was...she stepped in to defend me. I got so angry, I said something I wish to this day I never had. After that, our friendship was lost. I realized that I loved her, but she fell for the one person I despised most. After school, I became a Death Eater; she joined the Order and got married. They had a child, a boy.”  
She listened intently, hanging on to every word. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about any of it. Olivia could see it in how tense he was, the way he set his mouth when he paused.   
“I had overheard a prophecy that predicted the Dark Lord's fall. I was desperate to please and went straight to him. She and I...it was before I knew what I had done. I had no idea that I...” He shut his eyes tight. “I had signed her death warrant. The prophecy was about her son.”  
Olivia held her breath. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?   
“I went to Dumbledore and begged him to save her. I pledged myself to him, thus becoming a double agent, a spy. It did no good... Halloween night, the Dark Lord found them, killed her and tried to kill her son.” Severus looked at Olivia. The shock was evident in her eyes. “I found you in the house. I didn't even know Lily had another child. It wasn't until Dumbledore gave me this letter that I knew you were even mine.” He reached into the box, pulling the letter from the top.   
“Then...that means,” she grasped for the words, “Harry Potter is my half-brother?” He nodded, handing her the letter.   
“I swore to protect you both, for her. That's why I cannot just take you and leave; though, I want to. I have to...make sure that he is gone for good.”   
She took the letter and watched as he stood, a bit shakily. Olivia had never seen her dad this way, this sad and...vulnerable. He walked to his desk, slumping into the chair, turning away from her. Her mind reeled with all the information.   
Looking down at the letter, she saw her father's name penned there in an elegant hand. She pulled the letter from the envelope and started to read. It wasn't long before the tears ran down her cheeks, especially when she saw her name...written in her mother's hand. _Tell her Mommy loves her._  
Her dad hadn't moved, or made a sound, since he'd left her there with the letter. Olivia looked up, seeing even just in his profile, the pained expression he wore as his head rested in one hand. He loved her...deeply. He was doing all of this for her, for her mother and Harry, too. He put himself in danger every time he left to protect her, to protect all of them, to avenge her, to make amends.   
Olivia now understood more about what the Sorting Hat had said. _Bravery on both sides, it seems._ She put the photo and letter down on the table as she stood. Walking towards him, she could see even more clearly the emotions he was holding back, hiding.   
She stood in front of his chair, reaching out to pull his hand away from his face. Their eyes met for a moment before she leaned down, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you, Daddy,” she said quietly, her voice shaking.   
Severus let out the pained breath he seemed to have held for the longest time. He realized that part of what he feared was that she would blame him, hate him, as he did himself. His arms swept around her, pulling her into his lap. He couldn't have been more wrong.   
They lost track of how long they remained there, her in his arms. Olivia had started to doze off. Apparently, he could tell how tired she was because he tapped her arm. “You should get some rest,” he said. She yawned and nodded as she moved to stand.   
Olivia saw the box still laying open on the table, the letter and photo right where she'd left them. “Could I...go through it?” she asked softly, hoping he'd let her.   
Severus eyed it a moment. “It's yours.”  
“A-are you sure?” Olivia didn't want to take them away from him. It was everything he had.  
“I'm sure. I have memories. You don't. Take it.” He turned away again as she gathered it up, taking it with her to her room.   
She set it next to her bed. She had no energy to go through it all now, but she looked at the photo again. Her mother. Her mother had died for Harry and for her. Her father had protected her ever since.  
The Dark Lord had killed her. The thought made her sick. He was still out there, killing, making someone else motherless, or an orphan. Her father had to see him so often, bow to him, do his bidding. How did he do it? She couldn't even begin to imagine.   
Olivia saw him in a new light that night. Of course, he was her dad; he loved her. She knew that. He would always protect her. He was powerful and brave. But, he was sacrificing everything to bring down one of the most powerful Dark Lords there's ever been. He was doing it for her, for Harry, for their mother, for everyone. In that moment, she felt quite proud to be his daughter.   
The night had been filled with so much emotion. There was pain, heartache. However, she now knew everything. She knew without a shadow of a doubt who she was and who she wanted to be. She wanted to be powerful and brave and protect the people she loved. And, even though she didn't even know him, she wanted to help Harry Potter. He was her half-brother, after all. If he was the key to defeating the Dark Lord once and for all, she'd make sure she was there to see it and make sure he succeeded.  
She smiled, feeling elated with the knowledge. Her determination was stronger than ever. She was the product of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, both brave and strong. She would not let them down. Olivia pulled her wand from beneath her pillow, feeling such a strong sense of the magic within her.   
Every feeling she'd experienced that night, she allowed to fill her, thinking about it all. She saw herself, curled against her father in his lap, comforting each other. She saw the photo of her mother and the words she'd read. _Tell her Mommy loves her._  
“Expecto Patronum,” she said softly, a tear making it's way down her cheek. The blue-white light began to wisp from her wand, swirling and building into something larger. She saw the pointed ears and snout, the delicate paws, and thick bushy tail. A fox.   
Olivia hadn't expected it, but she looked at the corporeal form of her Patronus fondly. The fox was a cunning creature, clever and playful, but also faithful. The Patronus lifted it's nose, seeming to sniff the air around her. It cocked it's head to one side as it studied her.   
She smiled as it sat, tail curling around itself, but it got up when she moved towards the door. Keeping her focus, she opened her door quietly and stepped back towards the sitting room. Olivia pointed her wand outward, sending her Patronus over to where she knew her dad still sat. The foxes ear perked up as it bounded towards the desk. Olivia nearly laughed at the sight. It stopped at the corner, taking careful steps around the desk.   
Severus saw the light as it slowly came into view. He dropped his hand and looked down. A fox. He'd never seen a fox Patronus. Where had it come from? He looked towards the bedrooms, seeing Olivia there, wand in hand. Glancing back down, he saw that it was peaking around the corner, ears back. Suddenly, it seemed almost to smile, coming into full view, ears up, tail moving side to side. He couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
